Silence
by kiriHa1367
Summary: "In the middle of the room is a girl seated in a wheelchair...What caught everyone's attention was the cylindrical glass pod the girl was carrying. Inside the glass pod was a pair of bright scarlet eyes."
1. The Bodyguards

Disclaimer: Never owned HXH. But wishes she does.

_CHAPTER ONE. THE BODYGUARDS_

"Nee, Killua, what is this job we're doing this time?" Gon asked his bestfriend who was currently reading a sheet of paper containing their new job.

"We were hired as bodyguards for a certain rich girl." Killua said as he reads the paper.

"Why does it have to be that job again?" Leorio mumbled behind them. "Can't we get something better than that?"

Killua pondered for a moment before answering, "We can. But it is what we need at the moment."

"At the moment? Enlighten me."

"Again, for the sake of your old deteriorated brain, we were doing this to help Kurapika retrieved the scarlet eyes of his clan." Killua snapped looking at the map that was included to the instructional paper given to them.

"My brain is not deteriorated!" Leorio said. "And if we're helping Kurapika, how come he's not here with us?"

"Actually, that's the question I wanted some answers as well." Killua said turning to Gon. "Oi Gon! Did Kurapika call up yet?"

Gon shook his head. "No calls yet."

"How about trying to call him instead of waiting for him to call?" Leorio suggested sarcastically.

"I did that." Gon replied. "But his phone was off."

"Just our luck!" Leorio sighed. "Did he really want our help in the first place?"

Killua pondered again. "Actually no." he answered. "It's Gon who decided on that."

Gon frowned at his two friends, "Mou! Come on guys!" he cried out. "We can't let Kurapika do it on his own! We're friends, right? Besides it's another adventure, see?" Gon continued on ranting how wonderful his decision is and why they should continue doing it.

"Fine fine Gon!" Leorio finally said. "Just quit ranting."

"Yeah Gon. You're way too noisy already." Killua added.

Gon was about to rant again when his cellphone rang. He looked at the phone's viewer to see a call from Kurapika.

"Kurapika!" he exclaimed over the phone. "You finally called!"

"Aa. Gomen. I was busy awhile ago." The other line responded.

"Where are you?" Killua interrupted snatching the phone from Gon's hands who in turn scowled back. "We're on the way to the mansion."

"Actually, I'm already here. I am with some companions." Kurapika said.

"Companions?"

"Aa."

"Let me guess. Would that be Senritsu and that Basho guy?"

"You guessed correctly. We'll be waiting for the three of you in the front gate. You're not that far, are you?"

"No. I think we could get there in ten minutes."

"Well then."

"Mou! I didn't get to speak with Kurapika longer." Gon frowned.

"Gon, we'll be seeing him in a few minutes." Leorio snapped.

Gon just sighed. "Killua, you said something about Senritsu-san and Basho-san awhile ago."

"Oh, about that? They're going to be with us."

"So Kurapika recruited them?"

"I guess."

"Yay! The more the merrier!" Gon jumped happily. "We'll be seeing Senritsu-san and Basho-san again!"

"Mou, Gon! You don't have to be that hype you know." Leorio said.

"But I'm just so happy!"

"Fine, whatever." Leorio replied sarcastically.

The trio continued to walk until they reached their destination. It was a huge mansion cased by tall walls and a huge black gate. The gate and the walls where intricately designed with dragons and phoenixes. From the outside, a spacious flower garden with a black-stoned fountain is visible. The mansion inside was artistically painted with black and white colors. The main door and windows were all designed with dragons and phoenixes too. Waiting in front of the gates were three people. A tall guy with deep brown hair, a small person with an unusual front teeth and a blonde teenager, all deeply involved in a conversation.

"There they are!" Gon pointed at the three persons ahead. "Oi! Kurapika!"

Kurapika turned to look at the person calling his name. He waved back and greeted the trio.

"Long time no see, Senritsu, Basho." Killua greeted.

"That's right." Senritsu replied with a warm smile.

"Good to see you all." Basho added.

"Same here." Leorio laughed. "I didn't know Kurapika recruited the two of you as well."

"We're surprised actually." Basho replied. "I didn't expect him to call and offer a job."

"Big surprise eh." Killua said looking at Kurapika. "I thought you wouldn't want some help? Gon went beyond his limit of persistence to make you accept our offer."

"I changed my mind about that issue."

"That easy?"

Kurapika just nodded mutely and motioned them to get ready. "We should go inside. Our boss is waiting." The rest followed Kurapika inside the mansion.

The group was welcomed by two men wearing black coats. They were then assisted to their boss's office. As they walked through long corridors, Gon as well as Killua, Leorio and Basho, couldn't help but be amazed by the whole place. Both sides of the corridor were filled with paintings each placed in black frames. The walls were painted with black with similar designs like the gate. Even the ceiling has rich designs and architecture.

"Whoa!" Gon exclaimed. "This place is really huge."

"Aa. The family's extremely rich." Leorio added looking at the paintings they passed along the corridor.

"But why is the whole place themed with black?" Basho asked.

"Why bother asking that?" Killua said. "It's just the taste of the owner. Besides it's pretty cool."

After a few moments, they reached the mansion's main office. One of the black guys knocked on the door which was answered by a low "yes". The other informed the person inside of their arrival. The two men motioned the newly recruits to enter. The door's room opened revealing a huge office room with a black oak table at the other end. Behind the table is a man around fifty years of age. His eyes were solemn and dark. He was looking intently at the new comers as if scrutinizing every detail of them. His aura wasn't an evil one but it couldn't be considered kind. It was more like his aura was mysterious and enigmatic.

The man motioned the new bodyguards to come forward. "Welcome to my home. I am Shiro Akai. From this moment on, I will be your boss." He reached for a folder and grabbed the papers inside. He looked at it for a moment and turned back to the newly recruits. "Kurapika."

"Hai." Kurapika said calmly.

"Black-list Hunter. You have been hired once by an influential family in York Shin. Nostrads."

"Hai."

"Senritsu. Basho."

"Hai." The two responded.

"Similar to Kurapika."

"Yes, sir." Basho replied.

The old man nodded. "Since you have been allies once before, I assumed you worked well with one another."

"It is, sir." Senritsu answered.

The old man gave another weak nod before proceeding. "Leorio."

"Hai." Leorio replied nervously.

"A hunter as well as a doctor. You specialized in curing unusual diseases."

"Indeed, sir."

The old man flipped the paper and turned to last members of recruits. "Gon Freecs. Killua Zoaldyck."

"Hai." The two said in unison.

"Became hunters at the age of twelve."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Killua said annoyingly. The rest of the recruits sweat-dropped because of Killua's attitude. Senritsu quietly scolded him to be polite.

The old man looked curiously at the two boys before saying, "There's nothing wrong with it. I just wanted to confirm that you didn't pass because of mere luck."

"Why you-!"

Leorio and Basho immediately dived for Killua and stopped him from attacking the man. Gon and Senritsu tried to calm him while Kurapika apologized for Killua's behavior.

"I apologize for this, sir."

"No need. It just proves what he fears and what's not."

The newly recruits found it confusing for the old man to say something like that. Even Killua stopped struggling. "Confused?" the old man asked. He put down the papers he's been looking and looked at the newly recruits. "I need strong people in my group. People who are willing to stand up even against the strongest and most powerful not only in terms of physical power but also in terms of political power. People who are just like that little kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Killua reprimanded.

Leorio covered Killua's mouth before saying, "Just quit it." Then, he turned to the man, "Forgive him."

"Like I said, it's alright." The old man, Shiro, rose from his seat and went to stand in front of window. "Your job basically is to guard my only daughter. Although I cannot assure you the ease of the task."

"What do you mean, sir?" Gon asked.

"To protect a person is pretty easy especially for hunters like you." Shiro said with his eyes still looking outside the window. "But my daughter is quite special. Special enough that she attracts lots of enemies."

The man turned to look at them. "Your job is to be her bodyguard. To make sure she doesn't get hurt. And also, to make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"She hurts herself?" Leorio asked bewildered.

"Not on purpose, though." The man sighed. "You see, I hired several bodyguards before and we have encountered countless of enemies. There are some who can actually defeat the bodyguards I hired."

"You've hired weak people, then." Killua said. Leorio hit him on the head to tell him to shut up which was return by Killua with his deathly glares.

"You're quite right." The old man sighed again. "Most of them are just stupid hunters. In the end, my daughter does all the work of protecting herself."

"Your daughter can fight?" All of them seemed to find it surprising that the person they were supposed to protect can actually fight for herself.

"That's right. She can. The problem is…"

"…she unconsciously hurts herself while doing so. Is that right?" Kurapika said finishing the old man's sentence.

The old man smiled. "You picked up well." He walked to the newly recruits. "Her abilities are good. Too good that her own nen sometimes hurt her back. And that is the reason why I hired you. I want you to protect her so that she need not fight anymore. I believe all of you understand that."

The new bodyguards nodded.

"Good. Well then," the old man picked up a ringer and made a small tingling sound. A few moments two maids entered the office room.

"My daughter's waiting in her room. So if you please." The old man motioned them to follow the maids to meet Shiro Akai's daughter.

The recruits followed the man's instructions and followed the maids out of the room. After walking up a few stairs and corridors, they reached a room with an oddly designed door.

"All doors here are black." Basho said. "How come this one's white?"

"I told you. Don't bother yourself with such stupid concerns." Killua said.

"But it's quite intriguing." Gon said.

"That's why stop bothering." Killua said. "If you stop wondering, then you wouldn't have to be intrigued."

"Stop that already." Kurapika said.

"We have to get inside now. The young lady is waiting for us." Senritsu said pointing through the open door. The rest followed Kurapika and Senritsu's lead and entered a room that was totally out of place in the whole mansion. If the whole house was themed with black colors and dragons and phoenixes, the room was the total opposite. The walls were deeply painted with bright purple hue and the ceiling reflects the color of the sky. Pink curtains adored the windows and everything inside the room has a touch of pink or red in it. Even the cabinets and shelves were designed with the same theme.

In the middle of the room is a girl seated in a wheelchair. Her long blonde hair was neatly tied in pink ribbons and she was dressed in a pink lacy dress. Her ocean blue eyes stared blankly at the newcomers. What caught everyone's attention was the cylindrical glass pod the girl was carrying. Inside the glass pod was a pair of bright scarlet eyes.

A/N: Introductions and prologues are really boring. (Yet I'm making such a thing. XD) Don't really care if you review or not. I'll just keep posting them anyway. (Gotta get back to work. XD)


	2. The Princess

Disclaimer: Never owned this. Yeah, never did.

_CHAPTER TWO. THE PRINCESS_

"Calm down Kurapika." Senritsu whispered to the blonde lad beside her. After seeing the glass pod containing the scarlet eyes, Kurapika's eyes turned blood red underneath his contacts. Senritsu noticed this as his heartbeat suddenly changed.

"I understand." Kurapika whispered back. He took a deep breath. He took one step forward and started the introductions.

"We are the newly hired guards. My name is Kurapika." The girl with glass pod nodded and pointed in a random direction. The newcomers looked at where the girl was pointing. It was a blue oak door.

"Do you want us to go there?"

The girl nodded again.

"But I thought we are supposed to meet you here and obtain the instructions from you." Leorio asked.

The girl just gave him a blank look and pointed at the door again.

"Is someone going to give us the instructions from that room?" Killua asked.

The girl nodded mutely again. The newcomers just looked at one another and proceeded to the blue door. Kurapika turned the knob and opened the door for them.

"It's a corridor!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah Gon. It's a corridor." Killua said sarcastically. Then towards the others. "Are we supposed to walk through this corridor?"

"I guess so." Basho said. "The girl just kept on pointing over here." He turned to look back at the girl with the glass pod. "I wonder if she's mute."

"Must be." Leorio said. "Unless she doesn't feel like talking to us."

"We should get moving." Kurapika said interrupting the conversation. "Maybe someone on the other side can answer our questions."

"Kurapika?" Gon started.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

Kurapika looked at Gon confused. "What do you mean?"

It was Killua who answered. "That girl awhile ago, she's carrying a pair of scarlet eyes."

Kurapika kept quiet for a moment. His companions waited for his answer. "Don't worry. I'm fine. We'll plan something later." The rest just nodded not wanting to keep up with the awkward conversation.

After awhile, the group arrived in front of another door. Kurapika stepped forward and gently knocked on it.

"Yes?" a voice replied.

"We are the new bodyguards hired by Shiro Akai-sama."

After that, something scrambling towards the door was heard. When the door finally opened, a woman dressed in a maid suit greeted.

"Welcome, welcome! I was supposed to meet you from Mikuru-sama's room. I'm just a little busy. Please come in!" She said cheerfully.

The group followed the woman. She motioned them to sit as she went over the other side of the room getting cups of tea. "Since you're new, I supposed you have lots of question." She said as she brought the tea to a small table and poured everyone a cup. "But before I answer those, I want to discuss first your role here." She sat in front of everyone before adding, "Please help yourself." She motioned as she pointed over a plate of cookies.

"First of all, my name is Maria el Millere, Akai family's head bodyguard. I will be your superior and thus you'll be receiving orders directly from me." Leorio nearly dropped his cup of tea while Killua and Basho choked on their cookies. Everyone was shocked of the sudden introduction.

"You are a bodyguard?" Senritsu asked politely.

"I am." The woman, Maria, answered. "You all seemed to be shock. I supposed you thought I am the mistress' attendant or something."

"Well, of course!" Leorio exclaimed. "You're wearing a maid's dress!"

"Oh, this?" Maria replied. "It's what you call disguise." She smiled. "People would not be suspicious of my identity if I wear something like this." She cleared her throat and sounded formal again. "As I have said, I am your superior and I trust you that you will obey my instructions. That is our major rule here. No selfish actions, no individual missions. I don't want anybody working alone. I expect each of you to strictly follow my instructions. Are there any questions?"

Gon raised his hand, "When you say no individual missions, does it mean that we can't try doing things alone? I mean, for example, if I suddenly come up with some ideas for the missions, can't I execute it?"

"Good question." Maria replied. "For those cases, you must consult me first of your plan. If I approve of it, then that would be time for you to execute it."

"So we have to tell you every plan we have?" Killua asked.

"Yes." Maria answered. "Any more questions?" When no one answered, Maria continued. "As for your primary objective, all of you are expected to be with the mistress at all hours of the day. Your room is stationed right next to the mistress' room. During the night, you may take turns in guarding her. But like I said, it must be done in pairs at least."

"You said 'during the night'." Basho said. "It means that we'll still be guarding her even when she sleeps."

"That's right."

"Nee, Maria-san, can I ask something about the mistress?" Gon asked.

"Of course." Maria smiled. "What is it?"

"Why is she holding a glass pod of scarlet eyes?" Gon's other companions were shocked at Gon's straightforward question. Even Maria seemed to be taken aback too.

"You're quite observant."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Gon suddenly realized the directness of his question. "If you don't want to answer it, it's fine!" He said immediately.

"It's alright." Maria smiled again. "I will tell them to you guys anyway." She stood up from her chair and approached a nearby switch. She shut it off making all the light in the room die out. After a few moments, the new bodyguards heard a sound of someone typing rapidly in some kind of computer. After a few moments, a transparent screen flickered in midair.

"Nice technology you've got here." Killua commented.

"Oh why thank you!" Maria replied and then turning business-like once more. "Mikuru-sama is not Shiro-sama's biological daughter." Gasped could heard after that. When silence filled again, "It was around four years ago when Mikuru-sama was found. At that time, Shiro-sama and her deceased wife, Miharu-sama, were on a vacation in one of the family's resort." She stopped talking and tapped another key from the computer. The scene flashed on the screen aroused another gasp from the group. Shown was a picture of a young girl lying by the shore, almost dead-like. "When the Akais found her, they immediately sent her to the hospital for treatment." Another click from Maria showed the same girl lying on a white bed, now totally covered in bandages. "Weeks passed when the young girl finally woke up. The doctors asked her about her identity and why she is covered in her own blood. But their effort was futile. The child won't say anything to them. She won't say any word. She just kept staring at the hospital, eyes totally blank. The doctors made another examination on her. It seemed that she developed some kind of trauma and fear." The screen showed another picture of the awakened child with her eyes still blank.

"So that's the reason why she isn't talking to us." Leorio commented. "I really thought she was mute."

"No she isn't mute." Maria said sadly and then continued with her story. "Miharu-sama took pity of the child. Since no one claims her, Miharu-sama decided that she would adopt her, Mikuru-sama that is. Besides, the couple doesn't have a child of their own. Mikuru-sama's presence will more or less complete the Akai family. For quite a long time, we didn't hear her say any word or any expression. She would just sit down on her wheelchair looking blank at nowhere. It was during a museum trip when we first heard her speak."

"A museum trip?" Kurapika asked.

Maria nodded and flashed another picture. The scene shows a spacious museum with unusual collection of treasures.

"Isn't that the underground museum in York Shin?" Basho exclaimed.

"It is." Maria said. "Shiro-sama thought of bringing her somewhere that might catch her interest. Shiro-sama has some business with the underground museum and it was a good opportunity to take Mikuru-sama with him." Another flash of picture caught everyone attention. There in the screen was a picture of another glass pod with the scarlet eyes encaged in it.

"I believe you recognized this treasure, right?" Maria asked. The bodyguards stopped breathing for a moment thinking of a way to answer the question. Senritsu immediately noticed another changed in Kurapika's heartbeat. Even Gon and the others noticed this. Each was trying to come up with something to ease the tense atmosphere around Kurapika. It was Senritsu who spoke first.

"Indeed." She said. "It's a famous treasure. The Scarlet Eyes of the clan of Kuruta."

Maria nodded and looked at the screen unaware of Kurapika's sudden change in mood. Everyone else was rather glad that she didn't noticed. "We don't know why but when Mikuru-sama saw this pair of eyes, she suddenly cried. Out of nowhere, we heard her mutter the word 'Okaasan' over and over." Maria went back to switch and turned on the light. "Since then, Shiro-sama and Miharu-sama gathered the scarlet eyes for Mikuru-sama. As the number of the scarlet eyes increases, the life on Mikuru-sama's eyes grows." She stopped talking and walked to the door from which they've come from. "Please follow me. I want you to see the other part of your mission."

A/N: Writing fics in the middle of work is not inspiring. Proven!


	3. The Scarlet Eyes

Disclaimer: The plots are mine. OCs are mine. HXH is also mine. Just kidding. HXH is not mine, really.

_CHAPTER THREE. THE SCARLET EYES_

The group followed Maria's lead back to the dark corridor. Everyone was curious of what the woman was talking about.

"Kurapika," Senritsu whispered low. "I don't know what she will let us see but please remain calm. Your heartbeat is getting totally anxious." Kurapika nodded mutely as he breathed deeply. The image of his comrades' eyes was enough to enrage his hatred.

"Just get a hold of yourself a little longer, Kurapika." Killua added in a low voice.

They were halfway the corridor when Maria stopped. "Here we are."

Everyone looked confused. Maria smiled and walked towards one of the lamps that lighted the corridor. It wasn't different from the other lamps in any way – black-handled with a teardrop-shaped glass for the light. Maria held onto the handled of the lamp and gave it a little push. After a while, the bricks along the walls gave way revealing a secret door.

"This is where we go." Maria said turning the knob and motioning the other to follow her. The secret door revealed yet another corridor with the same features as the first one. When everybody has gotten inside, Maria pushed another lamp inside and the secret door from which they've come from disappeared behind another set of stone bricks.

"We're going down." Gon said aloud. A few steps from the secret door, the floor started to slope down.

"It is." Maria said. "We are going to one of the mansion's private vaults. Those private vaults are located at the basement of the mansion and each has a different set of entrances."

"Is it okay for you to bring us there?" Basho asked. The others nodded in agreement with Basho.

"I can't see any reason for you to trust us that easily." Killua said. "It's not that we can't be trusted but we're new here right?"

Maria thought for a moment before answering, "I have my own reasons. Although I can't tell you those reason. Maybe some other time I'll tell you. But definitely not now." She then laughed. "Besides it's not easy to memorize the passages around here."

"Well that's quite true." Leorio said sheepishly. "I can't even tell where we come from. We've been turning on different path forks already."

"Nee, Maria-san," Gon asked. "What are in the other paths?"

"The paths we didn't take?"

"Yes."

"Some have traps. Others will take you back from where you started. Some will direct you into the back garden outside the mansion. There are also those that will bring you to the other vaults." Maria explained. "Others…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Killua asked.

"The Akais mansion basement is a huge maze you see. From the outside, it looks like a normal two-storey mansion. But actually the basement of the Akai mansion extends in the perimeter of the city." Maria explained. "I've been working for the Akais for all my life and yet I haven't explored them all." She added with a laugh.

"You mean we can actually go outside the mansion through here?" Leorio asked incredulously.

"Yes we can."

"Aren't you afraid that others might find the other vaults?" Kurapika asked. "If the perimeter includes the city, there is a big possibility that they might dig their way in."

"That's true." Maria said. "But the basement is protected by nen so I don't think anyone can just dig in like that."

"Are you sure that can hold?" Kurapika asked again.

"Of course!" Maria said proudly. "Actually, it's my family who placed the nen. You see, my whole family since the generation of my great-great-great grandmother had been working for the Akais. We are the vaults' protectors. We make sure that no one can enter them and take the contents."

The rest nodded.

"It's quite amazing." Gon said.

"That's right." Killua added.

After a few more minutes, the group arrived at a dead end.

"It's a dead end." Leorio said. "Are we lost?"

"No, we're not lost." Maria laughed. She walked near the wall and touched one of the bricks.

"Use Gyo." Kurapika instructed them. Everyone followed Kurapika. Using Gyo, they saw that the brick Maria touched was emitting a deep purple aura.

"A brick can release an aura?" Gon asked.

"No Gon." Killua said. "I think someone left it there. Like how you father left his nen on the tape remember?"

Gon nodded. After a few moments, Maria moved her forefinger drawing a star-shaped nen in the middle of the brick. The wall gave a little crack and there it was – the vault's entrance.

"I think I get it now." Killua said.

"What did you get?" Gon asked.

"The glowing brick acts like the keyhole. Then Maria's finger acts like the key. Like how your father's box was shielded with nen and only another nen can open it." Killua explained.

"Much like a lock-and-key mechanism." Kurapika added. "A nen version though."

Maria nodded. "You, two, are pretty smart." She smiled then turned towards the vault's door. "Ready?" Everyone nodded and watched as Maria opened the door.

The vault was huge, much like a room actually. The room was lit with dim yellow light. The whole place was humid. Even so, the new bodyguards shivered as they saw what was treasured inside the room. The walls of the room were completely covered by ceiling-high shelves. Neatly arranged were a number of glass cylindrical glass pods similar to the glass pod the young girl they've met has been carrying. And like that same glass pod, all of the vault's glass pods encases a pair of bright scarlet eyes.

"These are…" Leorio stammered looking totally aghast at the huge number of scarlet eyes hidden in the vault.

Maria nodded. "These are scarlet eyes of the clan of Kuruta collected by the Akai family." She said as she walked beside the shelves lightly touching the glass pods. "These items were either bought from the underground market or won in an auction."

"Calm down, Kurapika." Senritsu whispered desperately. At the sight of the scarlet eyes, Kurapika's calmness started to escape him. His companions noticed this and were desperate to calm him down. Maria, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice this and continued in her explanations.

"As I have said earlier, Shiro-sama and Miharu-sama collected these for Mikuru-sama. As part of your bodyguard job for Mikuru-sama, you are expected to search for the other of these as well."

"What do you mean?" Basho asked.

"The second part of your mission is to search and locate for the scarlet eyes for Mikuru-sama."

"You mean there are still missing?" Killua asked as he stared at the rows of scarlet eyes.

"The number of pair we have here is a hundred and forty." Maria explained. "From our researches, the tribe of Kuruta has a population of at least two hundred or so."

"More or less, you're lacking seventy." Gon replied trying to count with his hands.

Killua hit him hard on the head before saying, "Sixty, Gon!"

"Itai! Itai!" Gon winced rubbing his head. "It's not my fault that I sucked with Math!"

Maria smiled at the little scene as she continued. "As Killua-kun had said, we're still searching for the missing sixty pair."

"Sixty pairs for us to find, right?" Kurapika said. Everyone almost stopped breathing. Disdain and hatred were obvious from his tone. Maria stared at him for a moment then back to smiling again.

"You've picked up quite good."

"The boss said that already." Leorio said trying to divert the conversation somewhere else.

"Because it truly is." Maria said. "You have to search the remaining scarlet eyes and bring them back to Mikuru-sama. This mission is as important as protecting the mistress herself. Always keep that in mind." Everyone relaxed since Maria didn't seem to notice the harsh tone in Kurapika's words.

"Why does the mistress wants them? The scarlet eyes? Shouldn't she just have buried them rather than keeping them as her collection? Didn't she have any respect for the owner of those eyes?" Kurapika asked simultaneously. Leorio and Basho were inwardly panicking. The other three were totally unsure of what to do as the situation tensed. Kurapika's anger was starting to leak out.

"Why not ask those questions to the mistress herself?" Maria returned back the question with her ever present smile on her face. "Beside it was improper for me to tell such a thing. It is the mistress who should answer that."

"Why then–"

Senritsu tugged Kurapika's elbow to make him stopped. Kurapika noticed this and saw the worried and panicked looks on his companions' faces.

He drew in a deep breath before saying, "Forgive me with my questions."

"Curiosity, I believe."

"Yes."

"It's alright. It doesn't matter anyway." Maria said. Then he turned a little business-like. "So basically, that's your work here. Anymore inquiries?" No one answered. "Well then, we have to back now and meet Mikuru-sama." The group gave the scarlet eyes one last look before leaving the vault and returning to their new mistress' room.

A/N: For kyoko-san's question, yes it is. It's a KurapikaXMikuru fic. I'm glad you find it interesting. It's a little amusing though coz' there are a few KurapikaXOC fans out there.

I already had the description of Mikuru from the story but if you want her look otherwise, feel free to change her in your minds. I don't really mind. If you don't like the name, you can change it in your head too with something else. I don't really mind if you do.

Just a little story behind though. Mikuru was supposed to be my character for my crossover fic for Hunter X Hunter and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. (Yeah, the Mikuru Asahina there, the time traveler girl with big boobs). But the story's still on hold. I haven't posted it yet because…because I just don't feel like posting it.


	4. Mute

Disclaimer: Wish this is mine. But of course it can't be mine. How unfortunate.

_CHAPTER FOUR. MUTE_

"Aren't we going to talk to her?" Leorio asked after an hour of sitting idly in the sofa.

"Why bother, she won't answer." Killua said munching his nth chocolate bar. "Besides, Maria-san didn't require us to talk to her right?"

"But she did encourage us to do so." Senritsu interrupted. "Killua, aren't you eating a little too much chocolate already?"

"Don't mind his health, Senritsu." Basho said sarcastically. "The guy has an unbelievable stomach especially when it comes to sweets."

Senritsu sighed. "So no one's really going to talk to her?" She asked looking at her other companions. Basho just sat watching the television. Gon was sitting beside him. Kurapika was sitting on the other end of the room reading his book. Senritsu sighed again.

-Flashback: an hour ago-

"Everyone, this is our mistress, Mikuru Akai-sama." Maria introduced. In front of the new guards is the girl with the glass pod of scarlet eyes. Just as how they left awhile ago, her eyes were still blank.

Maria continued the introductions. "Mikuru-sama, these are your new bodyguards. The one on the leftmost is Basho-san. Beside him are Senritsu-san and Leorio-san. The blonde one is Kurapika-san. The two kids are also your bodyguards, Killua-san on the rightmost and Gon-san beside him." The girl nodded blankly.

"She doesn't seem interested in meeting us." Leorio whispered to Basho who in turn nodded.

"I heard that." Senritsu whispered. "Do not whisper in front of our new boss, okay?" She silently scolded them. The two just shrugged as they listened to Maria as she gave the last bits of instructions.

"Your room is to the left of this room. During your guarding hours, you are free to lounge here in Mikuru-sama's room. You may watch the television if you feel bored or eat if you're hungry. Oh by the way, the mini refrigerator over there is intended for the guards. You're allowed to eat anything in there. Tea, milk and coffee are also available on the table beside it." Maria pointed out looking around to see if she missed anything.

"Let's see. Did I miss out anything? None, I guess. So that's it." Maria said. "Do your best and good luck. If you need anything else, just ask Hatsumi and Izumi." Maria added as she introduced the two maids who brought them to their mistress' room from the main office. The two maids nodded in recognition. She was about to leave when she remembered something.

"Oh, I just remembered something. Well, it's not included with your job anyway. But could you talk with Mikuru-sama once in a while?" She requested with a smile. "She rarely talks to people and we're kind of worried with that. We want her to socialized a little even just to her bodyguards. I, personally, will appreciate it if you do." With that, she left.

-Back to the timeline-

"I guess I'll just go by myself." Senritsu let out another heavy sighed. Her companions were a little selfish and stubborn. She walked towards the window where the girl with the scarlet eyes sat quietly on her wheelchair. Her eyes were fixed outside.

"The weather's nice, isn't it?" Senritsu started as she tried to spark a conversation. The girl looked at her for a while and then nodded.

"Why don't we go outside for some sunshine?" She said with a smile. "I don't think Shiro-sama would mind. It would be good for your health too." The girl looked back to her again, and then shook her head.

"Why not?" The girl gave her another blank look. Senritsu tried thinking of something else she might be interested in.

"I told you it's useless. She won't answer." Killua mouthed from the corner of his lips. He knew Senritsu would hear him with her sharp hearing. Senritsu ignored Killua's comment and continued with her thoughts. She looked around to see some clues. Her gaze stopped at the huge object at the corner of the room.

"Mikuru-sama, you do like music, don't you?" The word 'music' seemed to trigger something for the girl's eyes suddenly left its blank look to give out a little sparkle. Senritsu knew she hit the correct topic. "Your eyes say you do." She said with a smile. The girl nodded looking at the piano at the corner of the room. "Would you like me to play something for you? I'm pretty good at it." The girl looked at Senritsu then to the piano then back to Senritsu before giving a short nod.

Senritsu wheeled the girl beside the piano, and then seated herself in front of it. She gave the girl another smile before pushing the keys of the piano. Soft music slowly flowed through the room. The other bodyguards looked at the little scene. Leorio motioned Basho to turn the television off. Gon and Killua sat with their chocolates as they listened. Even Kurapika put down his book to listen.

When the last note was gone, Senritsu opened her eyes to look at their mistress. She knew that the song calmed her in some way. The mistress' heartbeat seemed to relax. "Did you like it?" she asked the girl.

The girl didn't respond for awhile. She was just looking intently at the piano.

"Memory of Mother."

Everyone was astounded. A soft voice sounded beside Senritsu. Senritsu, in turn, felt relieve that the song made her talk even if it was just three words. "You know the song." The girl nodded.

"So she's not really mute?" Gon asked.

"Well, the answer would be no." Basho answered. "She's the one who talked right?"

"Yeah." Leorio nodded. "I don't think I am hearing things. She really did talk."

"Why are you all getting excited to this?" Killua snapped shoving another chocolate into his mouth. "It's just three words. You cannot even consider that talking."

"But still, she talked." Gon answered.

"Gon's right." Basho agreed. "Who knows she might say another set of words again. Maybe Senritsu could keep playing to her. It might increase our pay too, you know."

"Mou! That's not a good reason, Basho-san." Gon retorted. Basho just gave him a grin.

"Well, Gon's kind of right." Leorio said thoughtfully. "What do you think Kurapika?" The blonde merely shrugged as if he didn't really care if the girl talks or not.

"Can he at least participate in the conversation?" Leorio muttered.

"I told you." Killua said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "It's not an interesting event. Even Kurapika finds it lame."

The others just ignored Killua's last statement and watched Senritsu as she tried to make their mistress talked more.

"It's a good song created to calm a baby's crying." Senritsu said to the girl beside. "I am quite amazed though that you know the song. It's kind of old already."

The girl looked blankly at the piano. She stared at it for quite some time. Senritsu looked at her and tried to figure out what she wanted to say.

"Would you like me to play it again?" She finally said. The girl nodded immediately. Senritsu played the same song, Memory of Mother, once more. She then looked at the girl as she played the tune. The girl's eyes were closed. She was listening carefully to Senritsu's playing. When the song ended, the girl opened her eyes and looked back to Senritsu.

"Arigatoo."

Senritsu smiled. "You're welcome." Then she remembered something. "I can play the piano for you once in a while if you'd like." The girl responded with another lively nod. Her responses seemed to be livelier unlike an hour ago, Senritsu noticed.

The events continued on like this for hours. Basho finally gave up watching. Killua and Gon seemed to have eaten all the chocolate in the fridge and started playing paper-rock-scissors. Leorio was watching them intently. Kurapika was still absorbed by his book. Senritsu looked at his companions and gave out another sigh.

"My, my." Senritsu shook her head. "They're completely ignoring Mikuru-sama. If it was Neon-sama, she would be crying loudly already." She walked beside their mistress who resumed to her position beside the window. The sun was setting already.

"Gomenasai Mikuru-sama." Senritsu started. "My comrades are just a little stubborn you see. But they can be good friends too." Senritsu looked at the clock. "It's almost dinner. I'll just call Maria-san so you can eat already."

The girl nodded and went back looking at the sky.

"Nee, Mikuru-sama."

It was Gon. After winning all his rock-paper-scissor matches with Killua, Gon felt bored and left the frustrated Killua to talk with their mistress. The girl in return nodded to recognize Gon's presence.

"Can I ask something?"

The girl gave another mute nod.

"Why do you collect the scarlet eyes of the Kuruta clan?"

The rest heard Gon's question. They all stopped whatever they were doing and listened to the conversation. The girl stared at Gon for a moment then turned to look at the pair of scarlet eyes in her lap.

"No one ask me that question before." The girl finally said.

Gon started to panic and said in a rush voice. "Of course you don't have to answer if you don't want Mikuru-sama! You see! I'm…I'm just a little curious! That's all!" He ended with a nervous laugh.

"What's up here?" Maria appeared in the doorway together with Senritsu.

"Nothing!" Gon said nervously. "Nothing really!" Senritsu eyed him suspiciously while Maria just looked at him.

"Well if you say so." Maria said. "Well then, it about time for dinner, Mikuru-sama. Shiro-sama is waiting for you in the dining room. As for you, the table for the bodyguards is already set as well. Hatsumi and Izumi will take you there." She finished her sentences and went to wheel her mistress' chair. The group followed the two maids.

"What happened, Gon?" Senritsu asked as they eat their evening meal. The dining table for the bodyguards was in a separate room from their boss. After serving the food, the maids left them allowing the group to have a private conversation. "Your heartbeat is in panic."

"He asked the stupid question again." Killua said shoving a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Stupid?"

"He asked the mistress the reason why she's collecting the scarlet eyes." Leorio said.

"Again?"

"Eheh." Gon said sheepishly. "Maria-san did say we could ask her. So I tried."

"What did she say?" Senritsu asked. "Or should it be, did she say anything at all?"

"Well she did say something." Killua said.

"What is it?"

Basho answered. "She said that no one ask her that question before."

"As I expected." Kurapika said.

"What do you mean, Kurapika?"

"Extracting answers from her would be difficult." Kurapika explained. "She doesn't look like she wants to tell us the information we need in the first place."

"You got a point there." Leorio agreed. "Other than the fact that she rarely talks, she doesn't seem to directly answer questions. It much like she answers a question with another question."

The rest agreed.

"Maybe I can try again."

"Are you stupid Gon?" Killua snapped. "She already rejected answering your question."

"No she didn't" Gon insisted. "We didn't finish the conversation. Maria-san showed up that's why she stopped talking."

"Do what you want." Killua sighed forking another piece of chicken meat.

"I think Gon's idea is brilliant." Basho commented. "He's pretty good at things that involve persistence, right?"

"Well, that's kind of true." Leorio added. "Just remember how he acted way exaggeratedly just to convince Kurapika to let us in."

"What about you Kurapika? What do you think?" Senritsu inquired.

"I am not sure." Kurapika started. "Like I said, it seems that she doesn't want to give us details. I don't think Shiro-sama would give us anything as well." He let out a heavy sigh. "It would be quite difficult but she's the only option we have. I'll just have to trust you Gon with that."

"Of course!" Gon said proudly. "Just leave it to me!"

A/N: The piano piece "Memory of Mother" is a piece used in the anime Chicchana Yukitsukai Sugar (aka Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar). I suggest you download the piece while reading this. (Okay. It's exaggerated to do that. Never mind the suggestion. Scrap that.)

About Mikila94-san's question, yes she is.

Hmm…I won't bother to surprise you that my OC, Mikuru, is a Kuruta. I mean, how many KurapikaXOC fics have you read wherein the OC is not a Kuruta? I myself haven't read one. Besides, I never like stating the obvious. It'll just ruin the fun.


	5. A Fairytale

Disclaimer: I, .., disclaimed every kind of ownership for the anime Hunter X Hunter, in spite of the fact that I really wanted to own it.

_CHAPTER FIVE. A FAIRYTALE_

Days already passed since the group was hired as Mikuru Akai's bodyguards. Little by little, the group managed to get bits of information they needed for their real purpose of accepting the job. Leorio, Senritsu and Kurapika were currently conversing to interpret the data they have at hand. They were sitting in the living area of the bodyguard's quarters. Gon, Killua and Basho were the ones in-charged for the night's guarding and were currently at their mistress' room.

"This is totally weird." Leorio started. "I don't fully understand these. I can't even interpret these properly without coming to a weird and shocking conclusion."

"I know what you mean, Leorio." Senritsu agreed looking at the papers where they have compiled the information they've gathered for the past few days. "In any way I look at it, I can't help but to think that she might be just like you Kurapika."

Kurapika didn't answer to this. He continued to be silent as he browsed the information. The group decided to get the information they needed from the mistress herself. It was Gon who did most of the data gathering. Good thing luck was on their side for the mistress seemed to take likings to Gon.

"It was amazing though how Gon managed to get on the good side of Mikuru-sama. Other than you, Senritsu, of course." Leorio commented. "She even let him call her 'Oneechan'."

"Well, it's Gon we're talking here. It's no wonder at all."

Leorio nodded and looked back again to the papers. "What do you think Kurapika? You haven't said anything yet."

Kurapika just kept his silence. The data they obtained from Gon's conversations with the mistress were utterly troubling for him. He just couldn't seem to accept what the information was revealing to them. He won't admit it to his companions but he also felt that the only conclusion they could arrive at is the possibility of their mistress being a Kuruta member as well. He tried without success of recalling anyone from his tribe with the name Mikuru or anyone who has the same looks as her.

-Flashback: three days ago-

"Nee, Mikuru-oneechan."

The girl, Mikuru, nodded towards his youngest bodyguard to recognize his presence.

"Do you remember the very first question I ask you on the day we came?" Gon said slowly. "You know, you haven't answered it yet until now." He said sheepishly. "Oh but if you don't really want to tell me, it is okay."

Mikuru looked at Gon for awhile. It was only Gon and Killua who were guarding the mistress since the other bodyguards were summoned to do some other things. Killua got so bored that he was already snoring loudly on the couch. Mikuru let out a sad sigh before answering Gon's question.

"Even if I tell you, you won't understand it yet."

"I won't understand? What do you mean, Oneechan?"

"You're still a child, that is."

"Maybe I can try understanding."

Mikuru looked at him again. She saw that Gon's usual cheerful face turned a little serious. She looked out of the window like she's trying to grab the answer from the clouds. "Gon, do you like fairytales?"

Gon looked confused at the sudden question. Nonetheless, he answered the question truthfully. "Not really. Boys are not supposed to like them. Besides, they are only make-believe stories that always end with a happily-ever-after."

"You're right. They are only make-believe. But still, I love them."

"Well, it's understandable." Gon said. "Because girls are like that."

Mikuru let out a little laugh. Gon noticed that their mistress started to laugh more often than the first time they arrived. Even Maria and their boss noticed this and were glad that they hired the group, most especially Gon and Senritsu. "Just because I am a girl?"

Gon nodded. "Girls act like that, don't they?"

Mikuru stared back at the clouds. "Maybe I guess that's right. Gon, would you like me to tell you a fairytale?"

Gon thought for a moment. "Will that help me to understand the answer you were supposed to give to me?"

Mikuru chuckled again. "And as always, you are as forthright as you have been since the first time we talked."

Gon laughed shyly at this scratching his head a little. "Gomen, Mikuru-oneechan. It's just a little attitude of mine. Gomen." He chuckled.

"Don't worry." Mikuru said. "It's the same reason why I liked talking to you. You never hesitate to tell me what you feel. I am reassured that you're honest with your words." She paused for a moment seeking for the proper words to tell Gon. "Honestly Gon, until now, I don't know how to answer that very first question you gave me. I know the answer deep in my heart but I can't seem to find the right words to give to you."

"Then how is that connected to the fairytale you want to tell me?"

"Let's see. I love fairytales because they are easy to tell and they can be easily understood."

Gon pondered for a moment. "You want to answer me with a fairytale because I will be able to understand it easily and at the same time you won't find it difficult to tell me." He finally concluded.

Mikuru smiled at Gon's conclusion. "You're smart." Gon smiled shyly at the compliment. "So are you ready to listen?"

Gon nodded.

"Once long ago, there exists a kingdom of good people. The kingdom was rich not only in terms of financial status but they are also rich in kindness. Say Gon, would you like to live in a kingdom like that?"

"Of course!" Gon replied immediately. "Such place would be totally cool. Anyone would like that."

"So do I, Gon." Mikuru said looking back at the sky outside her window. "But can you name a place to me that fits the description?"

Gon thought for a moment. "I can't think of anywhere. There are places which are rich in money like York Shin but they are not rich in kindness. My hometown, in Whale Island, is rich in kindness but the place is totally urban and is not exactly rich in terms of money."

"That's right Gon. A place can only have one of the attribute. Either rich in money or rich in kindness." She turned to look at Gon and gave him a weak smile. "But to live in such a place would not be impossible."

"There's a place like that?"

Mikuru nodded and continued her story. "The kingdom lived in peace. Since there was no scarcity of any kind in the kingdom, everyone was happy and contented. The citizens of the kingdom loved one another. They cared for one another. They helped one another."

"That's pretty nice. I wish I could go there. Ne, Oneechan?"

Mikuru nodded again. "In the kingdom, there lived a wise king and kind queen. Together, they protected and ruled the kingdom. They loved their people so much and they were loved back."

"Shouldn't be there a prince and a princess too?"

"We'll come to that later." Mikuru replied. "Now, the kingdom has a wonderful treasure which was divided into fragments. According to the kingdom's myth, whoever can manage to claim all of the fragments will obtain a power that is beyond comprehension of any human being."

"What kind of power is that?"

"No one knows, Gon." Mikuru explained. "Since the kingdom was full of kind people, they never cared for the power. They were contented with the way they lived and the peace they have. Gon, can you tell me what's missing in my fairytale other than the prince and the princess?"

Gon sought his mind again. "A witch?"

Mikuru laughed. "Quite right. There was a villain but my fairytale's villain was not a witch." She let out a sigh. "If only villains don't exist."

"I remember Mito-san told me that fairytale villains were created to make the main character's life sad and painful and tragic."

"Your Mito-san was right. That's what villains do. The villain in my fairytale did the same thing. It won't surprise you if I say that his purpose is to obtain the power of treasure's fragments."

Gon nodded.

"He was totally curious of what the power is. He wanted to obtain that power whatever that is. So he carefully planned a way to get them."

Gon gulped. "What happened next?"

"The king anticipated that already. It was a knowledge passed down to his generation. The kingdom was completely at peace because no one cared for the treasure. But humans will always be humans, Gon. They can easily be tempted with power." Mikuru paused for a while. "Because of that knowledge, the king, from his previous generation, had come up with plan to make sure no one will get the power of the fragments."

"A plan? They have a plan prepared?"

"Yes Gon. The plan was to take the fragments before the villains could. If the power is to be release from the kingdom, the carrier should also be someone from the kingdom. Someone who was willing to take the responsibility and someone who was brave enough to face the consequences of the power."

Gon gulped. "What happened then?"

"Like what the king anticipated. The villain attacked their kingdom. The villain together with his comrades destroyed every house and building in the kingdom. They annihilated every living being whether it is a soldier, an elderly or a child. They malevolently took the fragments of the treasure and eventually killed the king and his queen."

Gon pouted. "Mou, Oneechan! I thought the king already had the plan. Why did he let the villains took the fragments? His plan would be a waste if the villain got hold of the power in the end."

Mikuru laughed. "Gon, I believe you remember what I said. The power can only be obtained by the one who can have all the fragments."

"I don't understand." Gon said thoughtfully.

Mikuru smiled at Gon. "Gon, the villain didn't manage to get all the fragments. He was able to get most but not all."

"I see." Gon sighed in relief. But his expression suddenly changed. "But how did that happen?"

"The queen's friend managed to escape. She didn't live long enough though to carry out the mission of obtaining the power but she lived long enough to take some fragments with her, together with her child and the queen's child."

"What did the villain do? Did he chase after the queen's friend?"

"No." Mikuru replied. "He didn't know that someone escaped. When the power didn't come to him after obliterating the whole kingdom, he just concluded that the myth was false."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that."

Gon felt sad. Then, he remembered something. Once before, when he came face-to-face with the boss of Genei Ryodan, that Kuroro Lucifer had the same attitude. An attitude of not caring whom he kills and why he kills. Then it all clicked on his head.

"Nee, oneechan." Gon asked shakily. "You said you're going to answer my question with a fairytale. Could it be you're one of the children who escaped? And the reason why you seek the scarlet eyes was…" His voice trailed as he towards the scarlet eyes.

Mikuru didn't answer. She remained silent as she looked at the pair of scarlet eyes in her lap.

-Back to the timeline-

"Should we accept the conclusion already?" Leorio said directing his words to Kurapika. "You know, it's not that bad to accept the fact that you're not the only survivor of your clan."

Kurapika sighed. "I don't know." He finally said. "I can't remember her at all. Besides we don't even know if her story was true."

"But you confirmed that the myth in Mikuru-sama's story is true. The myth of the scarlet eyes. Her fairytale must be based from her experiences for her to be able to tell it clearly." Senritsu said.

Kurapika nodded. "The myth of her tale is the same as myth of the tribe, that's true. But like what she told Gon, the myth is known to other people. That's why Genei Ryodan attacked the tribe. She could have heard it from someone."

"You're stubborn." Leorio said. "But wait. If the fairytale she told Gon was true, then it means you're one of the child that was saved."

Kurapika sighed again. "I don't know, Leorio. I lost consciousness during the attack. When I woke up, I was somewhere far already. I don't know how I got there. I was saved but I don't know who save me and how I was saved."

Leorio sighed dejectedly. "I wonder how much you do not know. You got saved but you don't why or how or by whom."

"It's not his fault, Leorio." Senritsu said then turning to Kurapika. "I wonder about the hanging questions in her story. There were some things she didn't clear to Gon. One thing she didn't clear if she was the child or not. The villain as well. She didn't describe them with anything. She didn't even say the name of the queen's child. Say Kurapika, you're tribe has a chieftain right?"

"Yes."

"She must be referring the chieftain's child in her story as the queen's child." Senritsu concluded. "You must know who that is?"

Kurapika was silent for a moment. Then he let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know if I should believe Mikuru-sama's tale or not. But if it was true, then she must be referring to me."

Leorio and Senritsu exchanged confused looks.

"I am the chieftain's son."

A/N: I just feel like sharing this. I made Mikuru's appearance similar to Kurapika even though I was totally tempted to retain the feature of Mikuru Asahina from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. But my Archaeology professor before said that people from the same tribe tends to have similar attributes so in the end, I decided to go with what my prof said. (Yeah! Sir Vito! I know you're always right!)


	6. The Start of the Search

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that HXH is not mine. Not yesterday, not today, not even tomorrow. *sigh*

_CHAPTER SIX. THE START OF THE SEARCH_

"What?" Leorio shouted loudly. "You never told us that you are the chieftain's son!"

"You're too loud Leorio." Kurapika said motioning him to keep his voice low. "Someone might hear you." He sighed. "Being the ruler in the tribe of Kuruta is passed from generation to generation. You can say that I was supposed to go after my father. But as you know, there is no tribe for me to handle anymore."

"Maybe you can recall who your mother's friend was?" Senritsu asked. "The queen's friend escaped. That's what Mikuru-sama said in her tale."

"If we're talking of Okaasama's friend, then it must be Narumi-san."

"Narumi-san?"

"Aa." Kurapika replied. "She was Okaasama's friend and our family's trusted adviser as well. They've known each other since they were children. She was always in our house helping my mother with her works with the tribe. But I didn't recall her having a child."

Senritsu was about to asked something when they heard a small knock on their door. Leorio stood up to see who it was.

"Excuse me." It was one of the maids, Hatsumi. "We know it's quite late and you must be sleeping already but Maria-san wanted to see all of you."

"Ah. I see. We'll be in her office in a few minutes." The maid nodded and left.

"Who was that?" Senritsu asked as soon as Leorio closed the door.

"Hatsumi-san." Leorio replied. "Maria-san called for us."

"Why?"

"Hatsumi-san didn't elaborate further." Leorio shrugged. "Maybe we should just continue this tomorrow." Kurapika and Senritsu nodded and cleaned up their papers. The three went to their mistress' room which is the only room with the access to Maria's office. Gon, Killua and Basho were already waiting for them in the room.

"How's Mikuru-sama?" Senritsu asked as soon as they arrived.

"Oh, she's asleep." Killua said. "Must have gotten tired from talking to Gon."

"Mou!" Gon said. "I told you Killua. It's fun talking to her."

"No Gon." Killua said as-a-matter-of-factly. "It's only you and Senritsu whom she talks to. By the way, how's the interpretation?" He said as he closed the door of the pathway to Maria's office behind him.

"Disquieting." Leorio answered. "Kurapika won't admit it though."

"Because it was Kurapika. Stubborn as always." Killua commented. The group that was left to guard the mistress was discussing the same thing in a low voice. Even they couldn't suppress the hint that their mistress, Mikuru Akai was also a Kuruta.

"So what do you plan to do about it, Kurapika?" Gon asked.

"No idea." Kurapika said truthfully. "I guess we need a few more information. For now, I wanted to start mapping our way to the underground vaults. We cannot afford to waste time."

"But what if she is a true blood Kuruta?" Basho asked.

Kurapika felt silent. That's the question he didn't want to answer and if possible, he NEVER wanted to answer. Even the information and hints were crystal clear, he was still obstinate. Their conclusion was something he couldn't seem to accept. He was pretty sure that her mother's friend, Narumi, never had a child. And there was no one in his tribe who was named or who looked like his mistress.

"Maria-san." Basho knocked on the door.

"Come in please. The door's not locked." A voice shouted from the room. The group went inside to see that the room was in total darkness. "Sorry I called in the middle of the night. Troubling information arrived just now and I want to know your views about it. I want to get some second opinions before going for a plan." She finished her sentence with a click from her computer. The group gathered around the meeting table as the screen flicked in front of them.

"These are…" Leorio started.

"Yes." Maria said. "A group of thieves were caught with these. If they were prominent thieves, I won't be surprised. But it seems that they are not. I've searched most of the hunter databases and private government databases but I found no records of them. I wonder if you guys know them. With the number of scarlet eyes they managed to steal together with the rest of the museum's treasures, they must be dangerous and extremely powerful.

Senritsu could feel anger and hatred rising from Kurapika again. Viewed from the screen is a live footage from a thievery of a famous museum that occurred a few hours earlier. Everything from the museum was embezzled together with a number of scarlet eyes. The thieves were a group of youngsters who seemed to be no younger than eighteen.

"I thought you might saw them already since you're hunters and you have experiences with such." Maria said.

It was Gon who answered first. "I haven't met them. Although, they resemble someone, I just can't pinpoint who."

"Gon's right." Killua said looking closely at the screen. "I think I saw them before. They looked totally familiar." The others tried to observe closely the footage trying to recall anyone from their previous encounters.

Meanwhile Maria continued with her explanations. "Apparently the group managed to steal thirteen pairs of scarlet eyes. A dozen of gold artifacts retrieved from different civilization each costing around fifty million dollars. They also took the series of relics obtained from a lost civilization of long ago which approximately cost a hundred million to ten billion dollars. Overall, the financial damage created for the museum was huge. However, we are not concerned with the other stolen objects. Our priority is the scarlet eyes. Currently, I have two plans. First, we can offer our help to the museum in exchange for the scarlet eyes. Second option is to deal with the thieves themselves."

"What do you mean 'deal with the thieves'?" Killua asked.

Maria tapped on the computer showing a set of pictures. "These are the close up images of the thieves. If we can locate them, we might as well do the bargain with them. We're going to let them choose the price in exchange of the scarlet eyes. Honestly, I prefer doing the second option rather than the first."

"It's like we're buying a stolen object." Leorio said.

"I know it doesn't sound good but it doesn't matter to Shiro-sama." Maria explained. "If we need to get dirty to get what we need, we don't mind." The others just looked at Maria. They seemed to be surprise with her words since it was the first time they heard her say something like that.

"Can't we just do the first option?" Gon asked.

"We can." Maria said. "But like I said I prefer the second. The first option I think would take time. Other than the fact that we're not the only group who will apply for the job, I found out that the museum contacted an underground society already to do the search."

"So basically, we have to get to the bottom of the crime to get what we want rather than going around and involving ourselves into something else that will not ensure our success for the mission." Killua asked.

"Yes."

"I guess that's okay." Killua said.

"Demo, Killua." Gon started. "I don't like the idea of buying something stolen."

"But the museum stole the scarlet eyes as well." Kurapika suddenly said.

Stillness filled the room. It was Maria who spoke first. "Kurapika-san is correct. No one really owns the scarlet eyes other than their true owners – the Kuruta clan."

"Then why are you collecting them if you know that you do not own them?" Kurapika asked her.

Kurapika's other companions started to feel that Kurapika's getting angry again. But like the usual, Maria would dismiss it and wouldn't mind.

"I believe I told you to ask Mikuru-sama about that." Maria said with a smile.

Kurapika sighed and apologized to Maria. He couldn't let his guard down now, could he? He tried to divert the subject using the observation he saw just a little while ago.

"Have you tried researching for the group Genei Ryodan, Maria-san?" Kurapika asked diverting the subject. Everyone looked at him. Gon suddenly exclaimed.

"That's right!" Gon said pointing at the youngsters in the screen. "Look closely Killua! They're those people."

Killua stood up and looked more closely. "Ah! You're right Gon! It's them!"

"Are you two sure about that?" Leorio asked. "I don't recognize them."

"I think they're disguising." Killua explained. "And they're pretty good. I almost didn't recognize them."

"But it was really them! Just look at this guy." Gon said pointing to a guy with long dark hair. The guy was wearing an overgrown hooded shirt. His face was not visible from the image since his hood was covering most part of his face. "It was that guy who keeps on recruiting me and Killua to the Ryodan. The one with the sword. Remember Leorio? He was the one we followed first."

Leorio looked closely at the feature of the guy. "Ah! That's right! It was him. Good disguising, ne?" Leorio looked at the other pictures. "This one here. I think it was the girl with him that day. The hair color is different. I think it's a wig. But the eyes are similar."

"Genei Ryodan, huh?" Maria said thoughtfully. "You have encountered them before?"

Everyone nodded. Maria thought for a moment and started to type on her computer. After a few moments, she printed out a couple of papers which she distributed among the group.

"I haven't encountered these people yet. But I encountered their group name from my researches of the Kuruta tribe." Maria explained. "They were the ones who obliterated the clan. The papers I gave to you are the data I gathered about the group." She sighed suddenly and gave out a little chuckle. "Honestly, I have a hard time compiling those. They were totally mysterious people. Born from the city called City of Shooting Stars. Ironic name for a city where people are dumped. If, as you say, these people are the members of the Genei Ryodan, then we have a problem."

"Problem?" Basho asked.

"It's obvious, Basho." Killua interrupted. "It's Genei Ryodan we're talking here. It's not like we can easily defeat them."

"Not only that, Killua-san." Maria sighed.

"There's another one?" Senritsu asked.

Maria nodded. "This group is the same group Mikuru-sama wanted to meet so badly. The group she insisted on meeting personally. It was a direct order from Mikuru-sama around three years ago to capture them but not kill them. For this group to be brought in front of her."

"Why would she want that?" Leorio asked.

Maria sighed. "I'm not sure why." She shook her head lightly before proceeding. "When the order was given, she just said that she needed to know something from them. Something that only those people can answer."

"I guess she didn't tell you what she wanted to know from them, did she?" Senritsu asked.

Maria nodded. "Since it's Genei Ryodan we're talking here, I guess we have no choice but to do the second option. We need them alive."

She stood up to open the lights. "For now, I want you all to get a good rest. Hatsumi and Izumi can replace you for your duties for the night. You need to regain your energy for tomorrow's mission."

"Tomorrow?" Killua said surprised. "You mean we'll be starting the search tomorrow."

Maria smiled at this. "Yes, Killua-san. We're on a tight schedule so you better sleep now or you won't have enough energy for tomorrow." And with that, she dismissed them.

A/N: I wonder how long this fiction will go.

This is an announcement. I'm updating this fiction every week (Every Saturday actually. If you're observant of the update dates, you'll notice this). So you can expect new chapters every Saturdays. Right now, I'm trying to add two chapters a week (again, I'm "trying"). Once my work gets demanding, I think the updates will drop to once every two weeks. Now, since vacation is nearing I think updates will be more frequent and if not, maybe three to four chapters per update. But I can assure you that I am not abandoning this fic whether reviews are coming or not. (I hate fiction writers who never finish their story. They're annoying and I don't want to become one of them.) That's all.

I will appreciate if you'll tell me if the fic starts to get boring. At least, I have an idea if I should start cracking my brains for better ideas. Because I myself think that the fiction starts to get boring. (Ahahaha! One proof is that I've rewritten this chapter four times!) The romance will be starting next chapter. I can't upload it yet because I am still checking for grammatical errors.

To psychotic luv-san, I thank you in advance. The abandoning idea is coming up soon.


	7. Questions

Disclaimer: I cannot own this thing. How sad.

_CHAPTER SEVEN. QUESTIONS_

The following morning, Maria gave the group their assigned tasks for the day. Basho and Killua were assigned to track the steps of the thieves to gather clues and hints about their current location. Leorio and Senritsu were to come with Maria to investigate the museum itself and to talk to the museum's manager for information. Lastly, Gon and Kurapika were to accompany their mistress.

-Flashback: an hour ago-

"Are you sure about this Mikuru-sama?" Maria asked her mistress. After hearing the news, Mikuru decided to go with the bodyguards to search. "It could be dangerous. I personally suggest that you stay here."

The girl shook her head.

"But Mikuru-sama, it will be dangerous."

The girl again shook her head. "I will come. Papa allowed me to."

Maria looked at her boss. "Shiro-sama, wouldn't it be better for Mikuru-sama to stay here?"

The old man just sighed. "Even if I didn't allow her, she would still insist. Besides, she has bodyguards. They can protect her." Then he turned to his daughter's guards. "Today's mission was the complete search for the current lair of Genei Ryodan. And as you can see, this girl will be adamant on coming. She will be your top priority. Protect her even if you have to put your life on the line. Am I being clear?" The old man said in an authoritative voice.

The rest nodded.

Maria sighed. "It can be helped, ne? Well then, I have given the instructions already. I will remind you of my very first rule – no selfish actions." She turned to Gon and Kurapika. "For you Gon-san and Kurapika-san, please take very good care of our mistress." The two nodded. Then to everyone she said, "We'll meet back here in the mansion after three hours for developments. Good luck."

-Back to the timeline-

"So where is this underground hunter café, Kurapika?"

Kurapika read the paper of instructions given by Maria. In it a map was drawn, together with the directional instructions on how to get to the café. "The driver will drop us to the entrance which is located south of the city. It's quite far. Half hour travel at least."

Gon nodded. "I never knew that hunters' have their own café."

"I don't think it's the normal café." Kurapika said.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess it's a café in appearance but information must be roaming within it as well." Kurapika explained. "Maria-san wanted us to gather information from the other hunters as well. For a price, I guess those people will give us the necessary details we need."

Gon nodded. "Ah, Oneechan, are you alright? You're quiet." He added as he saw their mistress looking a little sadly outside the window.

Their mistress turned her gaze to Gon before flashing a small smile. "I'm alright." She looked out of the window again. The two just nodded to acknowledge this.

"Turn left Kousuke." Mikuru ordered the driver. The driver looked confused and stopped the car.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Maria-san's orders were to escort you and your guards to the underground hunter café and make sure you got there safe." The driver replied.

"It's alright." Then she looked at Gon and Kurapika. "Please tell Maria, that we're changing plans. I want to go somewhere else. Tell her that I'll be going to the temple."

Gon looked at Kurapika. "Are you sure about this, Mikuru-sama?" Kurapika asked.

"Ee." Gon and Kurapika just looked at one another. Finally, Kurapika picked up his cellphone and informed the other party of their change in plans. After a while, Kurapika ended the call.

"So what did Maria-san say?" Gon asked.

"She agreed." Kurapika said. "It seems that this temple is less dangerous." Then to his mistress. "But we have to go back to the mansion at the same agreed time. Will be that be alright, Mikuru-sama?"

"Ee."

The car changed destination. Fifteen minutes later the group arrived in an old-looking temple. It was quite a serene place. No one was around other than the temple's caretaker who kindly escorted them around the temple.

"It seems that you always visit this place, Oneechan." Gon said. "The temple caretaker knows you fairly well."

"Miharu-okaasama used to bring me here. It was the only place I find peaceful here in the city." Mikuru replied. "Can you accompany me over there?" She added. Gon nodded and wheeled Mikuru's chair towards the temple's back garden. Kurapika tagged along with them keeping a little distance from the two.

"Whoa! Amazing!" Gon exclaimed when they reached the place Mikuru pointed to him. It was a small forest. In the middle was a lake with its crystal clear waters. The place was filled with different kinds of flower and shrubs. "Now I know why you like it here, Oneechan!"

"That was my first expression of the place as well Gon." Mikuru said. "I always admired this place. Whenever I'm troubled I always ask Maria to bring me here."

Gon suddenly frowned. "Then why are we here now, Oneechan? Are you troubled?"

Mikuru sighed. "I think I am." She said looking sad.

"What is it that troubles you? Maybe I can help." Gon said happily.

Mikuru looked at him for a moment then answered. "There is someone I wanted to talk to."

Gon looked puzzled. "If you want to talk to him, then just go and talk to him."

"How I wish it would be that easy."

"What do you mean Oneechan?"

"Gomen ne, Gon. I myself do not understand what I mean." Mikuru looked up at the sky. "I wanted to talk to him but not in the way I talk to you Gon. The truth is I hated him with all my life. The reason I wanted to talk to him is because I wanted to blame him for all the misfortunes I had. I wanted to tell him how much I suffered because of him. I wanted to tell him my whole story and how I ended up to who I am now. If there is someone I want to receive all those hate and fear and anger inside me, I wanted it to be him."

"Well, I don't think that person would like that." Gon said awkwardly.

"I know Gon."

"Besides, I don't think blaming would make any difference."

Mikuru looked at Gon. His face was totally serious as he said those words. Mikuru smiled a little. "You're right. Nothing will change. It's a little childish but I still wanted to blame him. I wanted to tell him that I hate him. That I hate him with all of my being, with all my life. That I wanted to blame him for everything that happened to me. That I wanted to hurt him to the extent of how much I was hurt." Then she gave out a little laugh. "I do sound stupid, do I not?" Mikuru commented with a wink which dissolved their conservation into laughter.

Meanwhile, Kurapika, who had been watching and listening to them silently, felt a little guilty and sorry for the girl. He still couldn't accept the truth the Mikuru Akai is a true Kuruta. But after hearing her words, he felt like the person she was referring to was him. Remembering Maria's words that they could ask any question to the mistress, he walked to where the two had been talking. It was a good opportunity and he finally decided to ask her the question he should have asked days ago.

"Mikuru-sama, would you mind if I ask you something?"

Gon and Mikuru looked at Kurapika. Gon was shocked since it was the first time Kurapika tried to ask something to the mistress. Actually it was the first time he tried to talk to her other than the usual formal greetings and instructions.

"What is it?"

"Are you a member of the tribe of Kuruta?"

Mikuru looked at him intently. She didn't answer immediately and just kept staring directly into his eyes which were shielded from any emotion by his contacts. Finally she said, "It took you quite a while to admit it, ne?" Both Gon and Kurapika were shocked. From their data, they already knew that she is a Kuruta. But the way Mikuru had answered Kurapika's question was more surprising. Mikuru just smiled solemnly and sadly towards the two stunned bodyguards.

"What do you exactly mean with that?" Kurapika finally asked. The young girl didn't answer her. Instead, she looked away and stopped talking. "Can you at least tell me why you said that?" Kurapika said rather forcefully.

"Eto, calm down Kurapika." Gon said. Then to Mikuru, "Oneechan, I'm quite surprise as well. Why would you say that? Onegai ne, Oneechan. It's kind of confusing."

The girl didn't answer and just continued ignoring them. Kurapika's patience was starting to diminish. The girl was trying to imply something and yet won't explain it to him. He took in a deep breath and walked to face the girl. Mikuru in return just looked at him indifferently as if she had said nothing.

"I don't know why you suddenly won't talk to me. But could you please clear to me what you really meant and who you really are?" Kurapika said trying to sound calm. Mikuru had her gaze down making her hair cover her eyes. Kurapika was surprised to see that tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

"I hate you."

Kurapika blinked once. Did he hear it correctly?

"I hate you. I hate you with all of my being, with all my life."

Now everything fitted perfectly to what Kurapika had suspected awhile ago. "So it was me, wasn't it? It was me whom you wanted to talk to. Or should I say the one you wanted to blame."

Gon looked sad. Somehow he understood why Kurapika didn't want to talk to their mistress. He knew that Kurapika still couldn't accept the very fact that an unknown Kuruta survived other than himself. Someone whom he couldn't even remember. But at the same time, he knew that Mikuru wanted to talk to him but was afraid to do so. Afraid because the only thing she might say to Kurapika would be hate. Both of them needed answers but both of them were afraid to share them to one another. One who distrusts the suspected Kuruta and other who hated the so-called last surviving Kuruta.

A/N: My brain is aching. Can't think properly. Arrrgh! Headache!

I've been rereading the previous chapters and I noticed that there are still minor grammatical errors. Forgive me for those. Arrrgh! Hate grammar!

Another announcement. *gloomy mood inserted here*. As I have mentioned from the previous chapters, updates will be cut down once my work starts to get demanding. This is that week I'm saying. (Arrrgh!). The date of the next update is still unsure. *wailing mode* Arrrgh! Most probably it will be after I submitted my quarterly progress and financial reports to my boss. (That will be on December 17 or even later than that. *sad face again* I haven't even started those reports! *waaah! wailing mode inserted here again*) That's it.


	8. The True Shade of the Scarlet Eyes

Disclaimer: Not mine. *sad face inserted here*

A/N: Okay guys, time to sew everything up! *snickering* I'll be answering most of the open-ended questions in this chapter and it's now the time to move to the next part of the story! I've introduced them chapters ago and they will be the focus of the preceding chapters. Guess who? *wink* (Duh? The author's insane. It's so obvious!)

Question left unanswered (just a guide for you…and for myself as well…ehehe…)

Who is Mikuru Akai?

How is she related to Narumi, Kurapika's mother's friend?

What is Maria's true reason why she trusted the group since they were hired?

Why does Mikuru collect the scarlet eyes of the clan of Kuruta?

Is Mikuru a true Kuruta? If yes, how come Kurapika doesn't have any memories of her?

Why does Mikuru wanted to meet Genei Ryodan?

What is Mikuru's story that she wanted to tell Kurapika?

Why Mikuru hated Kurapika that much?

Did I miss out anything? If there is, feel free to inform me. :D Okay Chapter Eight's here!

_CHAPTER EIGHT. __THE TRUE SHADE OF THE SCARLET EYES_

"Oi, Gon." Killua whispered to Gon. It was nighttime already and Killua couldn't stop being bothered by the awkward scenes he saw after their missions. "What happened?"

Gon just looked miserably to Killua. After the awkward conversation at the temple, his mistress Mikuru and his friend Kurapika won't look or talk to one another.

"I know Kurapika never talked to Mikuru-sama. But this," Killua pointed to their sleeping mistress. "is even worse. Mikuru-sama's eyes definitely showed evidences that she terribly cried. Senritsu tried to take it out from her but she said she doesn't want to talk about it. Kurapika won't talk about it either."

Still, Gon remained silent.

-Flashback: Earlier that morning-

"Who are you?" Kurapika asked. "You didn't clear it properly but based from what you said you are a Kuruta. Say, who are you?" He said slowly removing the lenses that hid his eye color. Mikuru looked up to see that his eyes were blotched with deep scarlet color. "If you really are a true Kuruta, I would have known it. But I don't remember you at all. Your name, you face. None. Tell me, who are you?"

The girl remained silent. Her tears were still flowing desolately.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, right? Then talk to me now!" Kurapika said. Gon could see that Kurapika was now beyond his patience limit. Anger was obvious in his voice. "Why won't you say something now? Stop crying there and tell me who you really are!"

"Ano, Kurapika. I think that's enough." Gon said trying to calm Kurapika. "Mikuru-oneechan. Shall we go home now? You looked tired already." The girl didn't answer and continued crying.

-Back to the timeline-

Gon didn't know what to do. He felt really sad with what happened. In some way, he felt pathetic. Not being able to help those people dear to him.

"Gon-san, may I speak with you?" Maria said. She was now standing beside Gon and Killua. "I also called for the others. They're waiting in my office now." Then to the two maids, "Hatsumi, Izumi, please take care of the mistress while the guards are with me." The maids nodded as the group left.

"So, what happened?" Maria asked as soon as the group was settled in their seats. Gon looked at her and to her companions. He saw that Kurapika was hesitant to say anything. He let out a heavy sigh before telling them the whole story. After a couple of minutes, everyone looked stunned. The event that had happened was totally unexpected. All of them were speechless.

"So that's what happened." Killua broke the silence.

Leorio looked appalled. "What made you do that? Are you starting to become an idiot?" he said towards Kurapika. "Well, you are an idiot in the first place anyway." He added in a low voice.

Senritsu looked troubled. If Kurapika had blown everything away, then it must mean that their mistress and their head bodyguard were now aware of their true motive for accepting the job. "Ano, Maria-san," She started. "It will sound cynical but I guess the only thing we could do is to apologize. I don't know what's gotten into Kurapika these days but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to hurt the mistress. Ne, Kurapika?" Kurapika didn't answer and continued to look away from the group.

"Hopeless." Leorio muttered.

Maria was silent for a moment thinking deeply. After a while she opened her eyes and looked at them seriously. "It's time, I guess." She said.

"What do you mean, Maria-san?" Senritsu asked.

"Remember the day you came. The first day you became Mikuru-sama's guards. You asked why I trusted your group that much that I even let you into the Akais vault. Do you still recall that?"

"Yes, we did ask that." Basho said remembering the event.

"I trusted you because Mikuru-sama seemed to trust you as well. When your curriculum vitae arrived, Shiro-sama showed them to Mikuru-sama. While scanning at them, she suddenly stopped at one paper. I can't tell exactly what she felt upon seeing that paper but it's obvious that what she saw on the paper was something she wasn't expecting to see."

"Let me guess." Killua said. "That would be Kurapika's curriculum vitae."

"It is." Maria said. "It seemed to Shiro-sama and to me as well, that she knows Kurapika-san fairly well. At once, she requested for your group to be hired immediately." Then she chuckled a little. "Actually, we were fully aware of your main reason why you accepted the job." Everyone backed out a little upon hearing this.

"What do you mean, Maria-san?" Leorio asked tensely.

"It's quite obvious that your main objective is to retrieve the eyes from my mistress. Knowing that Kurapika-san is a Kuruta, your target would definitely be connected with the scarlet eyes of the clan. With the kind of attitude your group have, I don't think plain bodyguarding would appeal to you. Unless you need it badly." She said laughing.

"Are we that obvious?" Killua asked chuckling nervously.

"Well, Kurapika-san is and Gon-san too."

"Hehe. Gomen, guys. I didn't know I was that obvious." Gon apologized.

"No, Gon you're not obvious. You're exaggerated." Killua pointed out.

"Mou!"

Maria coughed in between and went back to her serious tone. "Anyway, that transgression is something we'll decide later. It's up to Mikuru-sama and Shiro-sama if you're getting fired or not. But personally, I don't want to fire you. So far, you're the best group I've handled."

"Well first, we have to thank you for that Maria-san." Senritsu started. "We never meant any harm to the mistress. That is the truth. We are only concern with the scarlet eyes. But there are still things that bother me. Would it be alright if you could tell us everything? Like the true identity of Mikuru-sama."

Maria sighed. "It's quite a long story."

"We're ready to listen." Gon said.

Maria took in a deep breath and started. "As you have related awhile ago Gon-san, Mikuru-sama is a true blood Kuruta. She was born from the tribe and was raised in it too."

Killua looked confused. "But how did that happen? Kurapika is also a Kuruta but he can't remember her at all. It's not like he has amnesia or something. The tribe is not that huge too."

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but I guess it can't be helped." Maria sighed. "Mikuru-sama told us her story two years after the Akais found her. At first she was hesitant. But then, she eventually opened up to Miharu-sama and Shiro-sama and told them who she really is. Of course, it shocked them that Mikuru-sama was a Kuruta. However, that is not the only thing they were surprised of. What surprised them is the truth behind the tribe."

"What is that truth you're saying?"

"How to say this." Maria thought. After awhile, "You see, Mikuru-sama was a child of an unwanted marriage. Her mother, Narumi Asahina, was a full blood Kuruta who married a man who is not part of their clan. It was unforgivable mistake that Narumi-sama committed."

"How did it become an unforgivable mistake?" Gon asked. "I can't see anything wrong in that."

"The tribe was strict when it comes to their bloodline. They were not allowed to intermarry with someone outside the tribe. I guess those people aren't that perfect in terms of kindness and love."

"Is that true Kurapika?"

Kurapika had been silent since the meeting started. Then in a low voice he said, "Aa. It was part of the tribe's rules. To maintain the purity of our bloodline and to prevent any harm to the village."

"That's kind of terrible." Gon said sadly.

"Because of that, Narumi-sama was removed from her position as the village's advisor and was sentence to die. It was cruel, yes. But it is the tribe's rule. She knew the consequences perfectly and she knew that she must face them."

Gon suddenly looked confused. "Demo, Maria-san. Mikuru-oneechan told me before in her fairytale that Narumi-san managed to escape from the tribe during the attack of Genei Ryodan. If that happened, then she wasn't supposed to be there when Genei Ryodan attacked."

"That is because someone rescued Narumi-sama from that punishment."

"Who?"

"Her most treasured friend who happened to be Kurapika-san's mother." Maria explained. "I don't know if he told you already but Kurapika's father was the tribe's chieftain."

"He told us that." Leorio said.

Maria nodded and continued. "Because of that influence, Narumi-sama was saved."

"Well, they're not that cruel after all." Killua commented.

"No Killua-san. That didn't end there. The tribe's council was still strict with their rules. Kurapika-san's mother's request was only granted in exchange of something awfully important to Narumi-sama." Maria said sadly.

"They took something from Narumi-san?" Basho asked.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"It's not a thing, they've taken away. It was a person." Maria said. The group noticed that tears were already staining Maria's cheeks as she continued her story. "The council took Narumi-sama's only daughter as soon as she gave birth to her."

"Daughter? Then that person would be Mikuru-sama." Basho said. Everyone looked shocked and turned to look at Maria.

Maria in return, nodded. "Kurapika's mother tried to ask for something else in exchange of it. But the council members were all stone-hearted people. Their decision was final. Narumi-sama, however, agreed to it. If she was to die, then her child would just die with her. If she agreed to it, at least she knew that her child would still live."

"They didn't intend to kill Mikuru-sama?" Leorio asked.

"No. The council agreed to raise Narumi-sama's only daughter in secret, away from everyone else in the tribe. Mikuru-sama was born to have a very strong nen inside her. So instead of killing her, the council decided to make use of that power for the tribe's benefit." Then towards Gon she said. "Gon-san, you said awhile ago that Mikuru-sama told you a fairytale. Is that the fairytale of the scarlet eyes?"

"Yes."

"Then I assumed that you know already the tribe's plan if someone tries to take the scarlet eyes away from them?"

"Yes. It was to be retrieved by someone from the clan who was willing to take the responsibility of the power of the scarlet eyes and someone who was brave enough to face the consequences of the power." Gon recalled.

Maria nodded. "That's right. Given the fact that Mikuru-sama was born with such immense power, the council decided to bestow that obligation to Mikuru-sama. The one bequeathed with the responsibility of the Kuruta's power." Then she let out a sad and bitter smile. "Mikuru-sama lived a very lonely life, you see. She was told that her only purpose in living is to protect the tribe as a consequence of her mother's crime."

"It was an awful tribe, if you ask me." Maria continued with her eyes totally blurred by her tears. "She said that the very first thing she learned in life was not to run or play or have fun. Instead, it was to fight and control her nen. Everyday, from sunrise till sunset, she was trained to her limits. She wasn't even allowed to get sick or get hurt. And you know what, after telling us all about those things, Mikuru-sama still insisted that her tribe wasn't cruel. Mikuru-sama still smiled at us like it was nothing much. She said that the tribespeople themselves were oblivious to what's happening to her. She said that if they knew about her, they would probably save her."

"You mean no one from the tribe knows of what happen? I mean, from Narumi-san's crime and the lot?" Senritsu asked.

"No one knows about that." It was Kurapika who answered. "I am not aware that such thing happened. If I remember correctly, crimes within the tribe where treated secretly by the council. In that way, the peace of the tribe was maintained."

Everyone in the room felt sad and sorry for the girl. Kurapika didn't know what to feel at that moment. The sad eyes of his mistress were brought not by the death of their tribe in the hands of Genei Ryodan but because of the lonely life she had because of her mother's mistake. All his life he knew the tribe members to be generous and kind and loving. Not the kind who would persecute a woman and her child because of a forbidden love.

The others who were listening to Maria were also stunned. Kurapika had been a good friend to them and they knew perfectly well how he cared and loved his tribe. They have assumed that they were totally nice people. Kurapika even gambled his life just to get his revenge and to rescue the scarlet eyes of his people. It was Gon who was the most horrified upon hearing everything. Every time he listened to Mikuru as she told stories of the scarlet eyes, he could feel Mikuru's pure love for them. The truth behind those scarlet eyes was something he couldn't believe.

"Nee, Maria-san, if Mikuru-sama still believed in her tribe in spite of those pains, how come she hated Kurapika?" Gon asked.

"That I believe should be answered by Mikuru-sama herself. Ne, Mikuru-sama?" Maria said looking towards the door of her office. The group turned to look at where Maria was looking only to see their mistress sitting quietly in her wheelchair and watching them solemnly.

A/N: Sorry guys! Have to cut the chapter here. The chapter's kind of getting long already. When I tried of not cutting it, the chapter ended up with 4000 words and that isn't finish yet. And I don't like awfully long chapters. So the continuation of the answers is on the next two chapters – Chapter 9. Mikuru's Story and Chapter 10. Acceptance


	9. Mikuru's Story

Disclaimer: HXH is not mine. Even shooting stars won't let me have it.

Saa, to continue.

_CHAPTER NINE. __MIKURU'S STORY_

"Oneechan? How long have you been there?" Gon asked.

"Just long enough to hear everything." The mistress replied.

"Well then, will you answer the question?" Senritsu asked.

The tension inside the room was building. Kurapika and Mikuru didn't make any signs that they noticed the other exists in the room. Both seemed not to know what to say or how to react.

"I've been alone ever since I was born." The group was startled as their mistress started talking. "I never had a family. I don't have a mother, a father or even siblings. I never made any friends as well. I was all alone. At first, I thought that is how everyone else is in the world. My master, the one who taught me of my skills, said that I was only spared to live and protect the tribe of Kuruta. That my life was for the tribe and the tribe alone."

-Flashback: Fourteen years ago-

"Master?"

"Do you have any inquires?"

"What's below the mountain?"

"The village of Kuruta."

Mikuru looked towards the place below the mountain where she lives. "I can't see a village at all."

"The village is a little too far from here so you won't be able to see it."

"Can I go there?"

"You cannot."

"Why?"

"State to me the second and third rule I gave to you."

"Second rule: I am to be trained separately from everyone else. Third rule: I am to follow every single command my master tells me to do."

"The second rule I believe explains the answer to your question. About why you cannot go down there. For the third rule, I command you not to go down the village or anywhere near it. Am I being clear?"

"Yes master." Mikuru said sadly. "Can I ask one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Do I have a family?"

Her master looked at her for a moment. "No. You don't have a family and you don't need to have one."

"I see."

-Back to the timeline-

"I don't know how to describe him, my master that is. He was never kind to me but I can't say he was that evil. However, I eventually realized that he had been awfully cruel to me. He deprived me of what I needed the most."

"What do you mean, Oneechan?"

"I was deprived of the most important thing a person needs to survive."

-Flashback: Ten years ago-

"That will be for today." Mikuru heard her master said as a conclusion for their training. "Get rest and prepare for tomorrow's mock battle with me."

"Yes master."

With that, Mikuru again was left all alone on top of the mountain. She entered the cot where she lived and prepared herself something to eat. The sun was already set when she started to have dinner.

"I wonder what's down there." Mikuru said to herself. "I haven't seen the village. I don't know who lives there. I don't even know who the Kurutas are." She looked outside the window and stared at the dimly lit sky. That's when the idea hit her.

-Back to the timeline-

"What did you do then, Mikuru-sama?" Killua asked.

"I sneaked out of the cottage and went down to the village."

"But you said your master forbidden you to do that." Leorio asked.

"He did. But I was so lonely in that place. I wanted to see more of the world. I wanted to know more of the things around me. I sneaked out to see who the Kurutas are and why am I to protect them."

"So what happened?" Basho asked.

-Flashback: Ten years ago-

Mikuru disguised and covered herself in a hooded cape. She kept her aura low and hid her presence. Slowly she descended the mountain and went to see the village of Kuruta.

"Whoa!"

It was the first time she saw the village. Even in the dark night she could see the colorful houses and the beauty of the place.

"It's so pretty."

She walked stealthily towards the nearest house from her. It was a huge house painted with wonderful colors and plastered with plants and flowers.

"Okaasama! Look at this!"

"Ara! You got a perfect score again!"

Mikuru moved forward and leaned over the window of the house. She could see a tall woman with long blond hair beaming brightly as she held a piece of paper in her hand. Together with her is a boy grinning widely and proudly at the older woman.

"Told you I can get straight A's this year." The boy bragged pompously to his mother.

"Don't be so conceited, my dear. That's not a good attitude, you know." The boy's mother said patting lightly the boy's blonde hair.

"I know that. Besides, I'm not boasting. Wait till Otoosama sees this! He'll definitely give me that gift I ask from him a week ago."

The older woman laughed. "I don't think so. You know your father. He's so strict. Studies first before playing, remember?"

"I know that too. It's just a single request anyway. I don't think he will get mad for that."

Mikuru continued to watch them from her position. Somehow she felt really hurt. She never had a family. That's why she never knew what it feels like to have one. Seeing the family inside the house made her feel envious of the boy. That was the first time she longed to have a mother. A mother who will beam at her hardwork. A mother who will pat her head. A mother who could make her feel totally alive and living.

"Tadaima." Mikuru heard another voice. She realized that the voice wasn't unfamiliar. She had heard it somewhere. She looked back again to see the voice's owner. She gasped when she saw her master entered the room.

"Otoosama!" The blonde boy greeted his father who was also her master. "Okaerinasai!"

"I heard someone laughing before I entered."

"Here, look at this. Kurapika seemed to be doing well in school." The mother said showing the paper to her master.

"Quite good."

"Eh? Quite good only? Shouldn't you say excellent?"

Mikuru heard her master laughed. Never did she hear her master laughed like that before. Nor did she saw her with such a gentle face and loving gestures. She drew back from the window and looked up at the sky. She was startled when she felt something fell into the back of her palm.

"This is…"

Slowly, she put her hand to her cheeks. She felt something wet on them. Tracing them, she knew they were coming from her eyes. She tried scrubbing her eyes thinking they would stop. Instead, more of them flowed sorrowful down her cheeks.

"So these what tears are." She said to herself. "I never cried before. Master forbade me to do so. Besides, there was nothing to cry about. But now, how come they were just falling when I didn't tell them to?" She whispered as she sobbed quietly.

-Back to the timeline-

"So your master is actually Kurapika's father, the tribe's chieftain." Killua concluded.

The mistress nodded. "The council decided that he was the proper person to be my master. Since he was skillful and all, they thought that he was the right man for the job."

Mikuru looked at them for awhile. "Whenever I sneaked down to the village, I would always hear words of admiration for him. It seemed to me that my master was a wonderful leader of the village. They would say that he was kind and gentle and compassionate. I was so confused when I first heard those words. Because to me, my master was never kind nor gentle nor compassionate. He was a cold person. Someone who only sees me like a weapon, an object that needed to be trained for the tribe's use."

"I would always peek in the window of my master's house every time I sneaked. There I would always see him having a wonderful life with his family. There I would always see his only son."

"You mean Kurapika?"

Mikuru nodded. "He was a lucky person. He had a wonderful mother and a gentle father. He could have everything he wanted and he had friends. Everyone in the village seemed to care for him. He had everything I longed to have. Later then, I realized that I envied him in everything." She then let out a little laugh. "I felt totally childish whenever I remember those times. I remember eyeing him jealously whenever his mother pats his head gently. I really felt like a stupid kid."

Kurapika didn't say anything. Here with him was a girl who described his father differently. He couldn't imagine his father being a cold person. For him, he was always a gentle and loving father. But it was true. He did have a wonderful mother and a gentle father. He had friends. And everyone in the village took care of him. Everything that the girl never had. Everything that was taken away from her by his own father.

"My outlook of the tribe slightly differed after seeing the village. I still couldn't hate them but in a way I felt resentful. I didn't notice that change for quite some time. The truth is I felt scared with the new emotions building within me. I never wanted to hate the people I was supposed to protect."

"What did you do after that?" Senritsu asked.

"I thought of stopping those night visits. It was winter then. I promised to myself that it would be the very last time I would sneak. I was about to visit my master's house when an incident happened."

-Flashback: Ten years ago-

"Who are you?"

Mikuru was startled.

"I'm no one." She said hurrying to escape the presence of the owner of the voice. She lowered her hood and hid her face. She was about to run back to the forest when the same person grabbed her arms.

"Who are you?" The woman repeated. Mikuru continued to hide in her hood.

"Like I said I am no one." Mikuru tried to remove the woman's grasp from her but as she was doing so her hood fell revealing her face.

"It can't be…" She heard the woman trailed. She felt the woman's hand released her. Looking up, she saw a woman with a long blonde hair just like hers. Her face was beautiful and her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. From her eyes, glowing tears were starting to fall.

"I'm sorry but I need to go." Mikuru said ready to run.

"Please, don't go. You are Mikuru, aren't you?"

Mikuru stopped dead. The woman had known her name. _It was impossible. Master said that no one knows me other than him._ "How did you know my name?"

The woman just looked at her. A gentle smile was forming on her tear-stained face. She knelt down in front of the little girl looking at her every feature. "You have grown so much. I almost didn't recognize you." What happened next was a big surprise for Mikuru.

The woman engulfed her in a tight but gentle embrace. Mikuru could feel her tears falling on her shoulder. It was something new to Mikuru. Even so, she felt really warm and nice and contented. Like she'd been waiting for that moment for all her life. Stunned, she felt two rivulets of tears streaming down her own cheeks.

Finally the woman released her and cupped her face. "I am so glad to meet you, Mikuru. My name is Narumi Asahina. I am your mother."

-Back to the timeline-

"What did Narumi-san do?" Gon asked immediately. "Did she tell Kurapika's father that you've been sneaking?"

"No she didn't." Mikuru answered. "She never uttered a word to my master. My mother. She explained to me what happened and how I ended up with the burden of being the tribe's weapon. She told me how sorry she was for leaving the burden to me. I told her that it was alright. That I don't really mind. After all, she only did that to save my life."

"After that meeting, she would always wait for me at the foot of the mountain. We would talked and talked and talked like there's no tomorrow. There are times when she would bring baked cookies and apple tea. We would have a little picnic under the moonlight. Every night, she would tell me stories of the village. She would hug me and pat my head and tell me that she loves me so much. I feel so complete."

"What happened after that?"

"I continued my every day training with my master. But as each day passes, I started to feel hate against him. Okaasan would always tell me not to hate the tribe and so with its chieftain. Because the tribe is truly a caring and loving tribe. But whenever I remember the times I lost without my mother and the times I Ionged for her, I can't help but hate him. He and his family." Then she chuckled. "It was so immature of me actually. My envy and jealousy of my master's son had turned into hatred. I started to blame him for everything. It was illogical. It was dim-witted. It was totally ridiculous. But I couldn't stop it. He had been so happy with his parents while his father continued to anguish me and my mother."

The rest of Mikuru's audience was silent. They could see tears starting to fall from the girl's eyes. Gon then asked. "Did you tell Narumi-sama about that?"

"I did. But my mother. She was so kind and gentle. She would always teach me not to hate anyone in my life. Especially our tribe. And because I love her so much, I continued to restrain myself from hating my master and his son. But it all fell apart when they came."

Killua gulped. "They? You mean…"

Mikuru nodded. "The group with the twelve-legged spider. Genei Ryodan."

A/N: Guys! Please bear with me! I really don't like long chapters so I have to cut it here again. Please do tell me if I missed some questions. Oh and by the way guys, if I am to ask you how long this fiction should go, how long should be it? I was planning to end it with twenty chapters. Or maybe lesser than that. What do you think?


	10. Acceptance

Disclaimer: If only I could only own this thing.

A/N: This would be the last installment of the long question-and-answer part of the story. (Swear! It's the last! Really!) Then I'll be going to the next part of the story. (Swear!) If you think the three-chapter Q&A is boring, please tell me so I can start hitting myself. (Naah! Just kidding. I won't do that. I love myself too much to do that! XD)

Another thing, sorry for the delayed update! I kind of enjoyed the vacation too much that I forgot to upload this chapter…ehehe…plus I got a little busy because of work…(yes, I am working even though it was Christmas break! Curse my boss….making me review the reports AGAIN…)

Now with the story…

_CHAPTER TEN. ACCEPTANCE_

-Flashback: Four years ago-

"Okaasan, where are we going?"

"We have to escape."

"But why?"

"They have come. The people in the prophecy."

"You mean the people who were supposed to kill our clan."

"Yes."

Mikuru released herself from her mother's grasp. "But Okaasan, I made a vow to protect the tribe. I must stay here and fight."

"No Mikuru. You aren't strong enough. You'll just die senselessly." Narumi said to her daughter as she grabbed her hand again and continued running.

"But my master said…"

"He was the one who told me to take you away from here."

"He did? But I thought he didn't know that we've met already."

"He didn't. He just entrusted you to me because he knew I will take care of you. He just gave me directions. I didn't tell him that I already know how to get here."

"But why would he do that? I thought he wanted me to protect the people."

"He did but he knew you weren't strong enough. You have to grow more. He wanted you to continue the mission on your own. You know it fairly well right?"

"Yes." Mikuru said sadly. Her master was truly cruel to her. Training her vigorously and now leaving a totally dangerous mission on her shoulders – alone. "But why do we have to bring him?" She added pointing to a young boy being carried by her mother on her back. "Why is he with us?"

"She's my friend's son. I cannot possibly leave him. Even though he wasn't my real child, I still love him like he was mine." Mikuru suddenly felt hurt. She never wanted to be selfish or anything but she never wanted to share her mother with anyone else. That boy had enough for himself so why would she share her mother.

"I still don't understand it."

"Please, Mikuru. I know it's difficult to understand these things for now but you have to. We have no time left. Let's go." Narumi insisted on her little daughter. Mikuru sighed. She still cannot comprehend why she had to escape from her supposed opponents and why her mother had to bring her master's son with them.

-Back to the timeline-

"That's the part you told me about before." Gon said. "Remember, Oneechan, in the fairytale? The queen's friend escaped. That is Narumi-san. And the two children she brought with her were you, her only child and Kurapika, her friend's child."

Mikuru nodded. "My master's son was unconscious at that time. Okaasan said that my master knocked him unconscious. It seemed that my master's son insisted on staying with the tribe instead of escaping." The group looked from Mikuru to Kurapika.

"But why did Narumi-san died?" Gon asked. "I remember from your fairytale that Narumi-san didn't manage to live long enough. What happened?"

"My mother thought that we managed to run far enough. The place where we stopped to rest was a good few miles away from the village. We thought that we're safe."

"Let me guess." Killua interrupted. "Someone managed to follow you."

Mikuru nodded.

-Continue with the flashback-

"We're safe here, I guess." Narumi said as she put down the sleeping child she carried on her back. "We can rest for awhile." Mikuru just looked at their current location. Even though they were totally far from the tribe now, she felt like danger was still after them.

"Okaasan, please rest yourself. You must have been very tired carrying him all this time. I'll stay awake and be on guard."

"No, Mikuru. You have to rest too. I'll do the guarding."

"But Okaasan…"

Narumi shook her head. "You have to rest my dear. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She patted her daughter's hair lightly as she started to increase the range of her In. Mikuru was left with no choice but to sit down beside the sleeping boy and rest herself. She felt herself nodding off as exhaustion started to trickle in her body.

"Mikuru, wake up!" Mikuru's eyes flew open. "Someone followed us. Lower your presence. We have to escape." Mikuru nodded and followed her mother's instruction immediately. "This way Mikuru." Her mother motioned to her. They followed the track behind the huge bushes. From afar she could see another village. "We're heading for that village?"

"Yes. It would be easier for us to escape if we reached it."

"Can we manage to get there on time? He's moving fast." She told her mother as she sensed the aura getting closer.

"I think we can. We just have to move stealthily."

"He's not that strong. I can fight him." She told her mother again.

"No Mikuru. You're not fighting him."

"Believe me Okaasan. I can really fight him."

"I said no Mikuru,"

Mikuru didn't insist anymore. She knew from her mother's tone that she would not be convinced. She looked back at the direction of the aura. She could sense that their pursuer was getting closer and faster. She looked at her mother in front of her. She didn't seem aware that the distance between them was narrowing. She took in a deep breath and prepared herself for battle.

_Gomen ne, Okaasan. I will protect you. I have to fight him._

-Back to the timeline-

"You wanted to fight a Ryodan member? Are you insane?" Killua asked incredulously. "Even Gon and I couldn't match up to them."

"I am more powerful than I look." Mikuru simply said.

Killua suddenly stopped talking not knowing what to say next. Gon then said, "We know you're powerful Oneechan. Demo, you were only thirteen or fourteen at that time, almost the same age as Killua and I." He explained. "Even so, we weren't able to fight them head on."

"Like I said, I am more powerful than I look." Mikuru repeated. "Even though, I am just a small girl at that time, my nen abilities can be compared to that of a grown up. I was trained that way by my master."

"So you really did fight a Ryodan?" Leorio asked.

"Yes."

-Continue with the flashback-

Mikuru started to analyze their situation. _Open your senses. Analyze your situation. Look for the enemy's loopholes and attack from there._ That's what her master always tells her during their mock battles. She looked at their current location. Long-ranged combat wasn't an option. Her master said that her long-ranged combat skills weren't good enough for battles. Besides, long-ranged battle wouldn't be advantageous for her in their current location. She'll just die senselessly. Attacking from point-blank was a little dangerous. Gathering that much nen to bombard the opponent from point-blank could hurt those within her radius which means her mother could get hurt as well.

"Guess I have no choice but to fight him head-on." Mikuru said.

"Mikuru, you say something?" Her mother asked in a rush voice.

Mikuru shook her head. "Nothing Okaasan." She lied. _I'm sorry, Okaasan. I never wanted to lie to you. But I wanted to protect you. Whatever happens, I will protect you._

Few more minutes passed, Mikuru continued to think of the best way to defeat the enemy once he reached them. Then something hit her making her stopped walking.

"What's wrong Mikuru?" Her mother asked when she saw the little girl stopped.

"Okaasan, are we sure it's not just a trap?" Mikuru asked. If one of those spider-tattooed killers was following them, how come he was letting them feel his presence? "Isn't it peculiar that he didn't hide his presence?"

Narumi stopped as well thinking. "I am not sure Mikuru. I've encountered the names of those people once before. They were quite famous in the hunter world. It was said that they are the type of people who have great confidence in their abilities. I think this person following us is just like that. I think he was that confident in his skill. Like he didn't really mind if we know his location."

Mikuru looked back. "I have a bad feeling Okaasan. I don't know. His aura seems a little different. It's not strong. But I can feel something strange in it."

"In any case, Mikuru, let's just head for the village. It would be safer if we reached it."

Mikuru didn't talk anymore and continued walking. But she was still bothered. Something's definitely wrong.

-Back to the timeline-

"What do you mean wrong?" Basho asked.

"How do I explain this?" Mikuru thought. "It was like his aura was moving towards our direction but wasn't actually following us. Something like that."

"Is that possible?" Leorio said. "If the aura is moving to your direction, then it means that it was following you right?"

Mikuru shook her head. "That's not what it actually is."

-Continue with the flashback-

Mikuru, her mother Narumi and her master's son Kurapika almost reached the nearest village in view. They just have to cross a river in front of them and they'll make it to that place. Mikuru monitored their distance with the pursuer when the aura suddenly disappeared.

"Okaasan! The aura!"

But it was too late. There in front of them stood a tall man with black hair and frightening murderous eyes. He held in his hand a pair of twin knives. Narumi made a move of attacking the man but he was faster. In seconds, Narumi was thrown in the air together with the boy she's carrying and landed on her back.

"Okaasan! Are you alright?" Mikuru could feel her eyes burning with tears. Narumi lay unconscious on the ground. The boy was beside her. She took in a deep breath and pulled out her weapon. It was a small quartz crystal shaped like a flower. It has four crystal petals which glows in a brilliant lavender color.

"What you did was unforgivable? I won't let you hurt my mother any more than what you did." With that said she raised the little crystal in the air and allowed her nen to flow through it. Within seconds, a black glass handle appeared at the end of the small flower-shaped crystal making it look like a staff.

"Materialization, I see." The man said in a low voice. He stood in a stance ready for battle. Mikuru observed him closely. _With his stance and weapon, he must be from the reinforcement group or manipulation group. Still, I must be careful. He might have been a special person too, just like me._ With a swift motion, Mikuru swung her staff to hit the man which was blocked by his knives. _He was good and quick but he was still weak._ She focused her nen at the end of her staff and released a huge aura in the face of the man. _Direct hit from point blank. That must have hurt him even a little. I can't use that much nen with Okaasan around._

"Not bad. You can also use your reinforcement skills quite well. I'm impressed."

Mikuru was surprised. The man was still standing in the same place where he appeared. Although his face was burned a little, his aura was still ready and unwavering. _He blocked my attack with his aura. Focusing them on his face to make a variable shield. Shifting his aura that fast would mean he was good. But that would trigger his weak point. I just have to test my theory. If it works, I can defeat him easily._ Constantly trained with high-speed combat, she easily managed to initiate a surprise attack against the man. Although it was quick, the man was still able to dodge it. Mikuru continued to give simultaneous attacks against the man using her staff.

"You're not going to win by just randomly hitting your opponent?" The man said as he dodged Mikuru's blows. "They're powerful but they're just a waste of nen if you can't give me a direct hit."

Mikuru smirked at this. "Got you." With a small flick of her staff, a bright lavender rope made of her own aura appeared. It was already tied tightly around the man up to his fingers. _Being good at shifting nen at will made him weak against hidden bindings. My master trained me to maximize my In ability. The level of my In is way above other people. He won't be able to escape my bind. _ The man tried to wiggle the rope off his body using nen but the ropes were wound so many times around him that escape was not possible. He stopped struggling and laughed aloud.

"What's funny?"

"Now I know why dancho wanted to get you badly."

"What do you mean?"

Mikuru was confused. Her master said that no one knows of her existence other than him, the tribe's council, her master's wife and her mother.

"You're different. You're powerful even without your eyes turning scarlet."

Mikuru looked at him suspiciously. Her master said that her nen can reached it maximum when her scarlet eyes were activated. She was trained to control that. But she also knew that it was dangerous to let these people knew of her real abilities. "You're mistaken. I am not from the tribe of Kuruta." She lied to the man. "My eyes won't turn scarlet at all."

"But you call that woman you're mother. She's a Kuruta."

"She is. But she's not related to me by blood." She continued to lie.

The man laughed at her. "At a very young age, you knew how to lie perfectly! Dancho will be so proud of you! Hahaha!"

Mikuru disliked where their conversation was going. She closed her eyes and gathered her nen. _I'm going to bombard him with the maximum amount of nen I could create without my scarlet eyes. I'm hitting him in mid-range to allow the surge of nen to accelerate and to focus on him alone. A huge focusing-nen bombardment._

She opened her eyes and looked at the man. He was still laughing hysterically giving out comments Mikuru couldn't understand. "Farewell then." She said. The huge ball of nen she created using her staff fired directly at the bound man. It created a powerful explosion within the man's radius. Mikuru could still hear him laughing before her nen hit him. "What a strange human."

-Back to the timeline-

Basho and Leorio swallowed hard while the rest was speechless. It was Gon who talked first. "That's amazing Oneechan!" He said with his eyes blinking brightly. "Maybe you could be our nen master!"

"Yeah!" Killua agreed with a bright expression on his face. "If you become our master, we could easily upgrade our nen ability!"

"That's selfish, Gon, Killua." Senritsu commented.

"But she's great at nen. If she teaches us, we could be stronger too." Killua insisted. Then his expression changed. "Although there are things I can't understand."

"Things?"

"Like how come you can materialize lots of stuff at the same time? I thought materialization people can only materialize a single thing. Just like Kurapika who only materializes chains."

Mikuru looked at him and smiled. "It was true that I am a materialization nen user. And this," She pulled out something from her pocket and showed it to them. It was the flower-shaped crystal. "was the only thing I can materialize."

"The flower crystal?"

"Not only the crystal but whole staff itself." She said as the handle of the flower crystal staff appeared.

"How about those balls of nen? How did you make it? I thought reinforcement types like Gon are the only ones who can do that?" Leorio asked.

"That is true. It would be difficult for materialization users to create offensive attacks like that." Mikuru said as her staff returned to its crystal form. "This is where the ability of my scarlet eyes comes in." She said as her eyes turned scarlet red.

Everyone fell silent. It was the first time the group saw another person other than Kurapika whose eyes are blood red. It was kind of strange and eerie.

"Nee, can you tell me what happens to your nen type when your eyes turn like this?" Mikuru asked Kurapika looking at him directly. It was the first sentence she ever said to Kurapika that evening.

Kurapika sighed a little and said. "Originally I am a materialization nen user. With the scarlet eyes, my nen type becomes specialization."

Mikuru nodded. "It was pretty much like that. With my eyes like this, my abilities switch to that of a specialization user."

"But you didn't use your scarlet eyes during your battle, did you?" Kurapika asked.

"No I didn't. That's not the way I used my scarlet eyes. It was through this." Mikuru said as she closed her eyes. "Oh, try to use Gyo." The rest followed what she said. Everyone was speechless at what they saw.

"You're transferring you nen in the crystal?" Killua asked.

Mikuru opened her eyes and looked at them. "Every night before I go to sleep, I concentrate my nen inside this crystal. It was pretty much like compressed nen."

"How does that differ from ordinary nen?" Gon asked.

"I think I get it." Killua suddenly said. "I think it's like this Gon. Whenever you used your Jaken technique, you also compressed your nen into your fist right?" Gon nodded. "I think Mikuru-sama is doing the same thing. The only difference is that she compresses it into another material rather than in a part of her body."

"But why does it have to be in a separate thing?" Gon asked again.

"Think about it Gon. It puts a lot of pressure in your body whenever you used that technique right? Holding it within your right fist uses up lots of energy too. But if you compress it into something else, something that is made of nen as well, it wouldn't build up any stress or pressure into your body and at the same time, you can store it up."

"Ah!" Gon exclaimed. "And when that stored nen is released, it will be much more powerful than a nen which is piled up for a shorter time!"

"Exactly!"

Mikuru smiled at two who seemed to forget that they have an audience listening to them. "Excellent observation. A compressed nen has a lot more power in it because it was piled up with tremendous amount of pressure. When controlled properly, the impact it creates is larger than the usual nen bombardments reinforcement users make."

"That's really amazing!"

"It was amazing but not amazing enough to defeat my enemy."

-Continued with the flashback-

Mikuru inspected the scene. The man lay unconscious on the ground. She checked his vital signs. "I won't kill you now. I need not kill you anyway." She turned away and checked on her mother. "Okaasan, please wake up. Are you alright?" Mikuru saw her mother stirred. "Okaasan?"

Narumi opened her eyes to see her worried looking daughter. "Mikuru?"

"It's alright now, Okaasan. We can go now. Can you still walk?" Mikuru said as she supported her mother to sit up.

"I think I'm fine."

"Thank goodness." Mikuru smiled. "No one's following us now. We can escape now, Okaasan and lived happily." She smiled again at her mother.

Narumi looked around and saw a man's body lying unconscious on the ground. "You fought him?"

"I'm sorry Okaasan. I knew you said that I shouldn't but I have to. Please forgive me."

"It's alright. As long as you're safe." Narumi said as she hugged her daughter. "Wait, where is Kurapika?" Mikuru's face turned to a frown.

"He's over there." She pointed to the boy who lay unconscious beside the river.

"Is he alright?" Mikuru nodded.

"We should hurry now and go." Mikuru nodded again and followed her mother. Narumi checked on the boy. "He acquired a small injury but he'll be alright. Mikuru, could you get some-"Her mother's words was cut.

"Mikuru!"

-Back to the timeline-

"That event made me realize that I was still incompetent compared to Genei Ryodan." Mikuru said sadly. "I thought the man was already unconscious. I let my guard down." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I can't remember how it happened exactly. I can recall that my mother protected me and my master's son shielding both of us from the attack of the man. I also remember falling in the river together with my master's son. The current was strong that I didn't manage to swim to safety. My mind was a total blur at that time. When I woke up I was already in a hospital without my mother and without my master's son."

Everyone fell silent at the conclusion of Mikuru's story.

"So that's what really happened." Leorio said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry Oneechan." Gon said sheepishly. "Is it proper for me to say that?"

Mikuru smiled. "No need to be sorry Gon. It's all in the past." Gon smiled back at her.

"Saying something like that, I don't think you don't have any more reason to hate Kurapika. Your mother and Kurapika's father are both dead anyway."

"Leorio?" Senritsu scolded.

"Don't misunderstand me!" Leorio explained defensively. "What I'm trying to point here is that you two are the only living survivors of your clan. Why not try to befriend each other? I can't see anything wrong in that anyway."

Mikuru looked at him curiously without saying anything. Leorio found this a little scary as he saw their other companions looking at him the same way too. "Hey guys. It's also alright if you don't reconcile at all. Just don't look at me like that. You're all scaring the hell out of me." He said nervously.

"You always sound like an old man Leorio." Killua said. "But I think I will agree with you."

Gon nodded agreeing as well.

"Mikuru-sama?" Maria asked her mistress. Mikuru just looked at her not knowing what to say. Senritsu, on the other hand, tried to motion Kurapika to say something. Kurapika noticed this but continued to be silent. Like Mikuru, he didn't know what to say or what to do.

Finally, after what seemed like years of silence, Mikuru moved her wheelchair towards the direction of Kurapika. Everyone watched her until she was just in front where Kurapika was seated. Kurapika, for the first time, looked at her mistress in her eyes trying to read what she's planning to do. What came next utterly surprised him.

"Hajimemashite." Mikuru said as she held out her right hand in front of Kurapika. "Asahina Mikuru to imasu. Asahina Narumi-san no musume desu. Juunana-sai desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She was looking directly into his eyes which were tinted black because of his contacts.

Gon and the others were surprised yet were glad as they heard their mistress introduced herself formally to Kurapika, not as their mistress Akai Mikuru but as one of the members of the Kuruta clan Asahina Mikuru. Senritsu who was beside Kurapika nudged his elbow motioning him to say something.

When everything settled into Kurapika's head, he stood up from his seat as he let out a little smile and accepted Mikuru's hand. "Kochira koso."

A/N: There! Done! The longest chapter I made! I tried to make the fight scenes more vivid but my descriptions are just too shallow. (Sorry…ehehe…) But I hope you managed to imagine how it happened. Ehehe…If you have questions or if I made mistakes or stuff, feel free to inform me. I would appreciate them so much!

I'm sorry I used Japanese sentences. I don't know but I can feel the emotion of the story better when it is that way. (Translation: Please to meet you. I'm Mikuru Asahina. Narumi Asahina's daughter. Seventeen years old. I'm glad to be in your care. - I'm pleased to meet you too.) No worries. I made sure I didn't use Japanese words incorrectly. It's just a simple formal self-introduction.

To **Stelra Etnae**-san and **complicatedmind21**-san, thank you so much for continuously reviewing my fic. I really appreciate it! Please look forward to the next chapters. Hope you'll like them!

To **BabyCherish**-san and **Bob Is Hawt but I'm Hawter**-san, thank you for your reviews! Hope you'll like what's gonna happen next in the story!

To **-X-Takoyaki-X-**san, thanks for your review! I updated the previous chapter for grammar. Please do tell me if there are still errors in them. Eheh…I'm not really good in grammar and I will appreciate it if you could help me with that…Eheh…I've uploaded the next chapter and I will really really be grateful if you could help me fix the grammar! Pretty please! *pout inserted here* Thanks so much!

To **White Alchemist Taya**–san (and **to those who wanted a little explanation for chapters8-10**), your question really got me frazzled for a few days or so. (Swear! No kidding!) It was a very good question so I had to rack my brain for a very good answer as well. Hhmmm…Because we're living in a free world where we could think of anything we want, I'll let you choose which of those two (because she was thrown to the responsibility of fighting or because of her mother) is the answer to why she hated Kurapika. But for me, it's the second. Hhmmm…how do I explain this. Chapters 8-10 were basically Mikuru's history. It also introduced the idea on how she met Kurapika. And yes, there are two possible reasons on why she hated Kurapika. The first is that because she was thrown into a fate of fighting and protecting the tribe who isolated her – a fate bestowed to her by the council whose leader happened to be Kurapika's father. The second is because of the truth that Kurapika's father took her away from her mother. Now why did I choose the second one? I think the best way I could explain this is by an analogy with myself. I mean, if you try to take away my Mom from me, I'll definitely throw you to hell. I was thinking when she saw Kurapika with his family; it kind of triggered her jealousy over him. While she was being trained and isolated from her mother, here he was having fun and living a wonderful life. I think, Mikuru, in some way is similar to me. I don't really hate people around me even if they bully me or hurt me or whatever. I don't really care. And I don't mind doing good deeds for those who hurt me, either. I think it was a privilege and like I said, I don't really mind. But taking my Mom from me is a totally different issue. I think it was something like that. Sorry it was so long. But this is the best answer I can come up with. Sorry! Really! But I hope I answered your question.


	11. Broken Silence

Disclaimer: I never own HXH. Not even in my dreams.

_CHAPTER ELEVEN. BROKEN SILENCE_

"Nee, Oneechan, there are still some things I don't understand?" Gon asked. He, Killua and Mikuru were currently having a break from their training. Earlier that morning, after so much persuasion, Mikuru finally agreed to be Gon and Killua's temporary nen master.

Mikuru shifted in her wheelchair to face Gon. "What is it?"

"Well, you described the one who attacked you as a tall man with black hair and frightening murderous eyes. You also said that he uses a pair of knives."

"What about it?"

"I don't remember anyone from the Ryodan who uses a pair of knives."

"You know them?"

"We've encountered them before." It was Killua who answered."Are there any other description you can recall of him?"

"I remember that his spider-tattoo had a number four written in it."

"Four! But that's impossible!" Gon exclaimed.

"Don't shout Gon." Killua reprimanded. "Anyway, what he means is that number four was Hisoka. But he doesn't use knives. He uses cards. Plus, he's not from reinforcement. He's a transformation type. That makes it impossible."

Gon thought for a moment. "Wait. I remember Kurapika said once before that Hisoka wasn't in the group yet when the massacre happened. Maybe this guy who attacked Oneechan was the guy before Hisoka. He could have been killed by Hisoka."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"What do you mean Oneechan?"

"I didn't manage to kill him but I'm sure I managed to damage his nen ability."

"Damage his nen? Is that possible?"

"It's a technique I developed back when I was still in the tribe. I thought of creating a method to permanently shut down someone's nen abilities."

Gon remembered Kuroro Lucifer and his abilities. "You're stealing their nen?"

"No Gon. I don't steal them. Like I said, I shut them off."

"How do you that?" Killua asked.

"Our aura flows through nen holes within our body, remember? Whenever I use a bombardment attack, I control them properly so that they target those nen holes. But I haven't perfected that technique. It still takes some time before the effect can be felt by the target."

Gon and Killua just nodded at her explanation. Then after awhile Gon asked again. "There's another thing I wonder about." He started. "Why did you suddenly reconcile with Kurapika. It's not that I didn't like it. I'm just a little curious."

"I wonder about that too." Killua said. "Yesterday morning, you were crying while you blabbered about how much you hate Kurapika. Then in the evening, you surprisingly reconcile with him."

Mikuru thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know."

Gon and Killua sweat-dropped. "You have no idea why you patch up with him?" Killua asked. Mikuru shook her head. "You really are a strange girl, Oneechan."

"You know what?" Mikuru started. "I don't know the exact reason but maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe because I've finally said what I wanted to say to him for so long."

Gon nodded. "I think I understand what you mean. Yesterday, you said you wanted to talk to him badly. That's why you were so troubled. You're afraid of what he'll say about it. About how he would react. But it seems that Kurapika didn't react that way you expected him to do."

"You're right Gon. Maybe that's the reason why I lost all my hatred for him. My jealousy over his wonderful life made me a shallow person. That made me hate him for nothing."

"Everyone is like that when they're envious of something." Killua said.

Mikuru nodded. "All this time I thought he's going to defend his father to me. I thought he's going to return the blame back to me and my mother. I thought he would hate to the extent of how much I hated him."

"Kurapika isn't like that." Killua explained. "He might be cold and irritating at times but he's kind. He's not the type who would do something like that." Gon nodded agreeing to what Killua was saying.

"I think I should apologize to him."

"That would not be necessary."

A voice behind the trio said. They all turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Kurapika!" Gon and Killua exclaimed. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear the entire conversation." It was Leorio who answered. "We're supposed to check on the three of you when we accidentally heard the conversation."

"Accidentally?" Killua asked sarcastically.

"Yes it is."

"You could have covered your ears."

"Why would I do that?"

"Then it's not an accident. You're eavesdropping."

"No it's not. It's just a plain unexpected accident."

"Lame excuse."

"Ehem." Gon interrupted.

"What?" Killua and Leorio said at the same time. Gon just pointed to the other two people who were with them. The two stopped arguing and watched the scene. Kurapika and Mikuru just looked at one another waiting for the other to speak up. It was Mikuru who talked first.

"I think it was necessary Kurapika-kun. I hated and blamed you for something really shallow and stupid. I'm truly sorry." She ended bowing her head.

"Like I said, it's not necessary."

"But it really is my fault."

"No. It wasn't your fault. Anyone would feel the same if they're in your place."

Mikuru shook her head and insisted, "If I hadn't been that stupid and selfish, it wouldn't happen. It was entirely my mistake. That's why I feel I have to give my apology."

"You don't have to"

"But…"

"You don't have to apologize because you have done nothing wrong."

"It's the proper thing I should do."

"There's no reason for you to do that."

"Can you just stopped being stubborn and accept my apology!"

Silence.

Mikuru felt four pairs of eyes watching her intently. It was Killua and Leorio's laughter who broke the silence.

"Who would have thought that our mute boss can actually shout that loud?" Leorio said in between his chortles. Killua nodded incoherently unable to speak because of laughter. Even Gon who was trying hard not to laugh couldn't breathe a single word.

Mikuru could feel her cheeks burning. "It wasn't like that!" She shouted again which made the others just laugh even more.

Seeing their supposedly silent mistress shout and blush like that, Kurapika just couldn't help but laughed as well. It was a big surprise to Mikuru to see Kurapika laughing. To her, it seemed a lifetime ago when she last saw that laughter.

"Then, let me apologize too. I yelled at you yesterday at the temple."

"It's not your fault. I made you angry that's why you shouted."

"Still I must apologize."

"No you don't have to."

"You're just as stubborn as I am, aren't you?"

Mikuru blushed and replied, "I'm not!"

"You are."

"I said I'm not!"

"See?"

"You're the one being stubborn here, not me."

"You really are stubborn."

"I said I'm not!"

The other three guys present just watched at the silly conversation of their friend and mistress. Finally at the end of his patience, Killua shouted, "Can you both stopped being stubborn and accept each other's apologies!" Gon and Leorio nodded.

Kurapika and Mikuru looked at each other. They just broke into laughter when their stupid conversation finally sunk in.

"We're both stubborn." Mikuru concluded.

"Aa."

"So am I forgiven now?"

"Likewise, am I?"

The two just laughed again which was joined by Gon, Killua and Leorio.

"I never saw her laugh like that before."

"I agree, Shiro-sama." Maria replied as they watched Mikuru and her bodyguard from the second floor window. "It was all thanks to your group, Senritsu-san, Basho-san."

"We're supposed to say that." Basho said. "You didn't fire us after knowing our true motive."

"Besides, it wasn't only Mikuru-sama who changed so much. Even Kurapika." Senritsu added.

"I guess that's what they call, 'it quits' right?" Maria replied smiling.

"Ee. That's it." Senritsu smiled back.

"It would be wonderful if everything could stay like this forever." Shiro said seriously.

"What do you mean Shiro-sama?" Maria asked.

"Now that the last two living pairs of scarlet eyes are together, the prophecy can finally reach it melancholic completion. The ending Mikuru never yearned to know."

A/N: Short chapter here. Eheh. I just thought of having an insert chapter as an introduction to the next part of the story.

I have to announce this. I might not be able to update the story like last year. (I used to upload a chapter a week.) I have loads of synthesis and reports to finish for my big boss. Plus, I'm a little busy with my application for my master's degree. But like I said before, I am NOT abandoning this fiction.

To everyone who reviews this fic (especially to **Stelra Etnae**-san and **complicatedmind21**-san), thank you! I appreciate them so much! Feel free to ask questions or make suggestion regarding the fic! Thanks!

To **White Alchemist Taya**–san, I don't know how to say this. Your questions are always amazing. (Swear! No kidding!) You can always find my little hints along the way. I'm not answering your question yet. (Eheh…) But because you always review my fic and I'm so astounded with your question, I'm going to give you a little hint. Did I ever mention anything about Mikuru's father? The one who caused Narumi's crime? There! I'll leave the rest to you! Thanks for the review!


	12. Behind Each Fairytale

Disclaimer: Not mine. Really.

A/N: Finally! Sorry guys for the long update! I've been busy with my work these past few days. GOMEN GOMEN! Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy reading!

_CHAPTER TWELVE. __BEHIND EACH FAIRYTALE_

"I don't like bell peppers!"

"Stop being picky and eat them."

"But they're bitter and I hate them!"

"Yes they're bitter but they're still delicious."

"Why don't you just eat these?" Mikuru said as she scooped out the bell peppers from her plate.

"No you're not putting them in my plate." Kurapika replied grabbing Mikuru's hand to stop her from her plan of putting the peppers onto his plate.

"If I can't leave them on my plate, then you eat them."

"I said no. Stop being immature and eat them."

Leorio rolled his eyes. "Lately those two had been acting like a stupid couple. Arguing about this. Arguing about that. Arrrgh! They're making my head ache."

"But Mikuru-neechan is right."

"Huh?"

Killua pointed at his own plate. "These things are disgusting. People should not eat them."

"Mou Killua! Mito-san said you should eat bell peppers!"

"Mito-san's not here."

"I'll tell her that you're not eating the peppers!"

"If I say no, it's N-O!"

"Arrrgh! I can't make those two stop so don't add to them!" Leorio snarled. When everyone ignored him, "Senritsu, can you make them all stop?" No answer. "Senritsu?" Still no answer. "Hey, Senritsu?"

Senritsu snapped out of her reverie and looked at Leorio. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm spacing out a little. What is it?"

"I said can you make them stop?"

Senritsu looked at where Leorio was pointing. "Just let them, Leorio."

"Let them?"

"It's better this way than before right?"

Leorio pondered for a moment. "Maa, I guess so." He sighed. "What were you thinking anyway? You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"I noticed that too." Killua said joining the conversation.

"Is there any problem?" Gon added.

Senritsu didn't answer but looked troubled. It was Basho who spoke for her. "I think it has something to do with what Shiro-sama said just a week ago." Basho then recounted to them the words of their boss.

"I don't understand. Why would he say that?" Leorio asked after the conclusion of Basho's story.

Basho just shook his head. "No idea. He didn't elaborate anything. Even Maria-san didn't seem to understand what he was saying."

"I wanted to ask Kurapika and Mikuru-sama about it but…" Senritsu trailed looking at their other two companions who were so busy with their stupid argument and didn't seem to hear them. The rest followed Senritsu's gaze.

"But the atmosphere around them was so nice and cheery that you don't want to destroy it." Gon finished her sentence.

Senritsu just nodded sadly. "It was the first time I've seen Kurapika at peace like this. His heartbeat was way different from how I heard it during our first few days here. Mikuru-sama as well. Her heartbeat was so sad and melancholic the first time I heard it. But today it was so peaceful and calm." She lowered her eyes and said in a very sad voice. "I do not know what Shiro-sama was talking about. But like him, I wanted everything to stay like this."

"Since we don't know anything about the matter I suggest we stop being bothered by it." Killua suggested. "It will just worry those two you know."

"Killua's right." Leorio agreed. The four of them continued to eat in silence as they watched the two Kurutas chat contentedly with each other.

-After lunch-

"I wonder why Maria-san called for us." Gon wondered. Just a little while ago, one of Mikuru's personal maids informed them that Maria was calling for a meeting.

"Most probably about Genei Ryodan." Killua said. For the past week, the group painstakingly collected as much information as they could gather about the whereabouts of the group. "Maria-san hadn't been around lately. I guessed she's analyzing the information we gathered."

Gon nodded. "The last bits of information Killua and I obtained had clear evidence that the group was within the border of the city next to this one."

"If that information is highly accurate, then the enemies are just near us." Leorio said. Gon and Killua nodded. "What do you think Kurapika?" Kurapika didn't answer him. He was thinking of something else at that moment that he didn't seem to hear Leorio's question. "Hey! Kurapika?" Leorio called again giving the blonde lad a light tap on the shoulder. "Are you with us?" Kurapika just looked at him blankly and continued to walk. "What's his problem?" Gon and the rest just shrugged.

"He's always like that when he's troubled right?" Killua said. "The I-do-not-want-to-hear-whatever-you-are-saying mode."

Leorio just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said as he watched Senritsu opened the door to Maria's office.

-Inside Maria's office-

"Here is the information I pooled from the data gathering we did last week." Maria started. She handed the each of them a printed copy of the pooled data. The group scanned the given sheets. "It seems that they are near to our current location. In the next city. From the initial simulation program I made, their specific location would be here." She said as she tapped a certain point in a map projected from her computer. "This place used to be factory. It was abandoned years ago due to a fire accident."

"Well, it seems to be a good place for hiding." Basho commented.

"Yes, that's true." Maria said. "However, the reason of why they are staying in such place is still unknown."

"Maybe they want to steal something from the city. They are thieves anyway." Killua suggested.

"Killua's got a point."Leorio said.

Maria shook her head. "That, I think is impossible."

Everyone looked confused. "What is impossible?" Basho asked.

"The next city, known as the City of Sunset, is actually the poorest city in this country. That city never thrived in anything. Same reason why the burned factory we're talking here was never rebuilt. There are no museums, banks, underground casinos, or any of the sorts in that city." Maria sighed. "I don't know what goes through the heads of those criminals but I can't read them at all. Any ideas?"

"If there's nothing in that city, then they must be using it as a temporary headquarters." Killua said. "Anyway, the informer who gave the information said that the group had just arrived in the place. His speculation was one or two days ago. They must be going somewhere else."

Maria nodded. "That's a good point. The neighboring cities are quite rich in terms of financial aspects. They could have thought of using the City of Sunset as a getaway route. Anyone else?"

"Maria-san, do you have a map of those cities?" Kurapika asked.

Maria looked confused. Otherwise, she nodded and made a light tap on her computer. "Here." Kurapika looked at the map closely. He seemed to be tracing something from the said map.

"Nee, Kurapika?" Gon asked as he was looking in the same map Kurapika was analyzing. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too, Gon."

"What do you mean, Gon-san, Kurapika-san?" Maria asked.

"Why will those people be around this place?" Gon said.

Leorio said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. "Well, Maria-san had said it right? There are rich cities around. Those cities are their prime targets."

"But why here? Of all places?" Kurapika elaborated. "I've observed the cities around here while doing the data acquisition. Even though these are rich cities, there's nothing interesting enough for them to go here. I don't think they would want to steal from the banks here. They don't need money, right? The museums around have high-valued artifacts but not as interesting and fascinating as the last artifacts they stole."

"There is only one treasure here that they might be interested in." Gon added.

"What is your point, Gon, Kurapika?" Senritsu asked. "Don't tell me…"

The two nodded.

Maria looked at them with wide eyes. "You mean the scarlet eyes?"

"Like I said I have a bad feeling about this. We might be their next target." Everyone suddenly felt unease and surprise.

"This is bad." Killua said. "If we're their next target, we're in great danger. Only Kurapika can actually fight those monsters equally."

Gon agreed. "I think we should prepare now."

"That's right. Time's ticking. Who knows what those monsters are already doing at this time." Basho showing great nervousness.

Maria nodded thinking deeply. "Well then, we'll start the preparations." She finally said. "Kurapika-san's idea is highly accurate if we're going to relate it to all the information we have at hand. We mustn't waste time." Then in an urgent voice. "Basho-san, please inform all the guards that we're increasing the protection around the mansion. At least, a hundred in each station. Order them also to add guards in secluded areas in the mansion and within a hundred-radius outside. Senritsu-san, inform Shiro-sama about this. After that, inform all the maids to be wary as well. If they happen to notice something suspicious – no matter how small it is – order them to report to you immediately. Go now." With that Senritsu and Basho left the office.

"What about us Maria-san?" Gon asked.

"Gon-san, Killua-san, I want you to continue your training with Mikuru-sama. Right now, we need as many skilled nen-users as possible. Increase your ability. Train more. Improve yourselves. Am I being clear?" The two nodded. "As for you Leorio-san, you're a doctor right?" Leorio nodded. "I want you to make a general check on everyone around the mansion. Make sure everyone is in shape to fight. Prepare necessary first aid kits and medicines as well. Other than that, lead the group of the family's mechanics. Place additional cameras around the mansion and within a hundred-radius around the mansion's borders." Then to Kurapika. "Kurapika-san, I want to talk to you in private." The four looked at one another.

"Well then, we'll be going now, Maria-san." Leorio said. The three hunters left the office and proceeded to their respective tasks.

"What is it you want to talk about Maria-san?" Kurapika asked as soon as the door closed.

"There are two things I want you to do unaided by your friends." Maria said in a serious tone.

"Things?"

Maria nodded. "This is the first thing." She pulled out a small parchment and placed it in front of Kurapika. "This is the map of the underground vault. I drew that from the memory I have of it. It's not the complete map but it's complete enough to bring you to the vault of the scarlet eyes."

Kurapika was confused. "You want me to transfer the eyes somewhere else? I thought the vaults are protected by nen and cannot be penetrated easily."

"Yes that's true but that's not what I want you to do there."

"Then what do I do?"

"Bring Mikuru-sama with you in the vault of the scarlet eyes. I want you to accompany her to gather as much nen from those scarlet eyes as possible."

"To gather nen? I don't understand."

Maria explained. "Mikuru-sama had been trained by your father to obtain the power of the scarlet eyes, remember? To do that she had been trained to manipulate and gather the remaining nen inside those eyes."

"I know that dead people can leave their nen. But I didn't know that you can manipulate them. Much more gather them." Kurapika said recalling how Uvogin and Pakunoda's nen remained after he killed them. It was a nen full of darkness that wouldn't let him be at peace. It is the same nen he felt after retrieving a couple of pairs of scarlet eyes for the Nostrads once long before. Nen-users may die but their nen doesn't die with them. Especially if it is the kind of nen created and polished from intense desires and emotions like hatred.

"It is impossible if and only if we're talking of normal dead people. This ability of Mikuru-sama is related to that old Kurutanian myth. The ability she never wanted to learn but was forced in her as a punishment to her mother." Maria explained.

"What do you mean with that?"

"Say, Kurapika-san, did you ever wonder why no one in the tribe tried to call forth the power of the scarlet eyes?"

Kurapika shook his head. "What I only know is that no one is interested in the power. There's no reason for them to use it or claim it."

"But during the attack of the Genei Ryodan, why didn't your father use and claim it? It's an emergency. It's a very good reason to claim the power. If he used such enormous power, he could have saved the clan right? Why do you think he didn't do it?"

Kurapika was surprised. That question never occurred to him before. If only his father use that power, he could have saved the tribe. "I don't know. That never occurred to me before." He stated honestly.

Maria said in a sad voice. "Your father didn't use it because that power is unattainable unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless the bearer of the eyes is already dead."

Kurapika was stunned. Everything seemed to be getting clearer to him now. "So that's the real reason why no one dared to claim the power. Not even Otoosama. Claiming it would mean killing the entire clan."

Maria nodded. "That's also the truth why your clan's council decided to keep Mikuru-sama alive."

The blonde lad just looked at her wide-eyed. Then in a dejected voice he said, "Because Mikuru-sama will fit perfectly as the bearer of the scarlet eyes' power. Her life's purpose was to kill whoever's going to kill the clan and retrieved the scarlet eyes so no one could use them. That is the kind of mission Otoosama and the clan's council wanted Mikuru-sama to do." Then he remembered the fairytale Mikuru told Gon. '_If the power is to be release from the kingdom, the carrier should also be someone from the kingdom. Someone who was willing to take the responsibility and someone who was brave enough to face the consequences of the power.'_

Silence came next. Kurapika couldn't think of anything to say. He felt that any word would mean nothing now that he learned the truth behind that fairytale. _The scarlet eyes held such power and yet the only way to access them is to kill everyone else in the tribe. Such responsibility of carrying the burden of retrieving the scarlet eyes together with its power is the cruelest thing a member of the clan can suffer. Protecting everyone's nen from people like Genei Ryodan through this way, Mikuru-sama must have suffered a lot._ Unease followed Kurapika. _I never expected that there are lots of thing I didn't know about the clan. I only know a fraction of the truth. The good side of that truth. Otoosama must have shielded me from the other side of that truth. And here Mikuru-sama only saw that other side Otoosama hid from me. _Kurapika felt that there is something he must do. He was still mystified with what he had learned when Maria continued.

"Now for the second thing, I want you to…"

-Later that evening-

That day seemed to be a busy day for the Akais. Guards were scattered here and there. Technicians were also busy setting up additional cameras and security measures around the mansion. Even Mikuru's bodyguards were busy with their assigned tasks. It was late in the evening when Gon, Killua and Mikuru's training ended. The two boys went to bed as soon as they finished their meal. Only Kurapika was left to do the night guarding for their mistress. He looked at the grandfather clock at the far end of the room. It read 10:00.

"You are supposed to be sleeping now." Kurapika said as put down the book he was reading.

"I can't sleep."

Kurapika stood up and went to sit beside Mikuru. "You have to sleep."

Mikuru still didn't make any attempt to sleep. "Where is Maria?"

"In her office."

"Otoosama?"

"He's with Maria. They're having an urgent meeting right now."

"Senritsu-san?"

"She's with them."

"Basho-san and Leorio-san?"

"They're in charge of heading the groups of the guards tonight."

"Gon and Killua?"

"They're sleeping already. Must have gotten tired from today's training."

Mikuru just looked up to her ceiling and silently said. "Everyone is working hard, ne?" Kurapika just nodded. "I wanted to help them too but I don't know how." Then he looked at Kurapika. "How about you? Didn't Maria command you to do something as well? Gon said everyone received a specific task from Maria this afternoon. What did Maria ask you to do?"

Kurapika didn't answer immediately. Instead, he started a topic which seemed unrelated to her question. "Nee, is there something you really want to do?"

"Huh?"

"I said is there something you really want to do?"

"What's with that question?"

"Nothing. I just want to know."

"It's not like you to ask such question."

"Are you answering or not?"

Mikuru giggled. "Hai. Hai." Then in a serious tone. "I don't know. Right now, all I wanted to do is to finish the mission that was left to me by my master, your father, I mean."

"But that is not something you really want to do, is it?"

The lady thought for a moment. "That's true. But I made a vow to complete it. Besides even as I say it, I really don't know what I really want to do. There's nothing right now that I want to do so badly. You? Do you have something you want to do?"

"There is one thing. However, I doubt if I can do it."

Mikuru giggled again.

"What's funny?"

"Are you sick today, Kurapika-kun? You're acting strange. Like I said, it's not like you to ask such question. And now, you have doubts against your own ability. It is something I am not expecting to hear from you."

Kurapika chuckled. "Am I really acting that strange?"

Mikuru sat up and moved beside Kurapika. "Yeah. Really strange." She chuckled. "Mind telling me that thing you wanted to do."

Kurapika didn't answer. Instead his face turned suddenly gloomy and sad. "After the tribe was wiped out, the only thing I could think of was revenge and the retrieval of the scarlet eyes. I drowned myself with so much hatred that I've lost track of what I really want and what's really important to me." Then he let out a little smile. "But that was before. Now, it's clear to me what I want and what's really important to me. " He looked at the girl beside him who was listening to him silently.

"So what is that?"

"I want to protect you."

A/N: Sorry for super long chapter! I tried to cut down the chapter but I just can't stop myself from completing the scene with all its details. Eheh.

Sorry guys if I kept leaving open-ended ideas within the chapters. (It's a habit…ehehe…can't remove it anymore from my system…) Please do tell me if I forget to answer the open-ended ideas in the past chapters. Thanks!

To **Stelra Etnae-san**, thanks so much for constantly reviewing my fic! Thank you thank you! Hope you enjoy the next chapters! I really appreciate them! Lovey-dovey chapters are coming up so please look forward to them! Eheh!

To **complicatedmind21-san**, first thank you for constantly reviewing my fic! Eheh…I am not answering you question yet. *evil grin inserted here* But you almost got it there. Ehehe. The completion will come soon. Please look forward to the next chapters! Thanks!

To **White Alchemist Taya-san**, actually I was looking forward to your reviews (questions actually…ehehe!) But anyway, thank you so much for constantly reviewing my fic! I really appreciate it! Thank you thank you! Please look forward to the next chapters!

To **BabyCherish-san,** there are more cliffhangers coming. *grinning* Eheh. Thank you so much for the reviews! And thanks for the good luck! (I haven't submitted my application actually…ahah…I haven't received my recommendation letters yet…ahah…) Hope you'll enjoy the next chapters!

To **yonet-chan-san,** hmmm…I'm not really sure why. But in my point-of-view, pairing Kurapika with another Kuruta is much like digging in the past of whole Kuruta tribe itself. I don't know for other people but for me, Kuruta is not a perfect tribe. I mean, no such thing is perfect right? So I thought of using a Kuruta member for my OC. It's easy to dig up the history of the tribe with that rather than an OC who is not inside the tribe. Something like that. And thanks for the review!

To **Bob Is Hawt but I'm Hawter-san**, thanks for the review! I dunno if I can make very good fight scenes and adventures stuff for the next chapters but please look forward to it! Thanks!


	13. The Consequence

A/N: I'm finally back! Been busy with work and school. So going to the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: Not mine. How sad. (Can't I really own this?). Another thing to disclaim…I never owned the name 'Mikuru Asahina'. It took me a long time to realize I should disclaim this name too. (Eheh…) The attitude and characteristics were mine but the name's not. Got it from Haruhi series. Again, I'm disclaiming them all.

_CHAPTER THIRTEEN. THE CONSEQUENCE_

"I want to protect you."

Those words were still ringing in Mikuru's ears. It was already ten minutes past midnight. Yet sleep won't come to her. She peeked a little beside her bed. Kurapika was still there, a book in his hand. A faint blush crept in her cheeks.

-Flashback: Two hours ago-

Mikuru blinked once. Then twice. Did she hear him correctly? "What?"

"I said I want to protect you."

Mikuru swallowed hard and pondered for a moment. Then, "Oh! Of course! That is logical. You are my bodyguard after all. You would want to do that. Of course!" She ended with a nervous laugh.

Kurapika shook his head and looked at the young lass. Mikuru could see an unusual trace of sureness in his eyes. "I want to protect you but not in that context. Even if I am not your guard I will still protect you." With a little laugh, he added. "I know you're completely capable of doing that yourself. Even so I still want to do that."

"But why?"

"Aren't you listening to me?"

Mikuru gave him a confused look. Kurapika sighed solemnly and said, "After my tribe, I mean our tribe, was killed, the only thing that lingered with was hatred. I couldn't think of anything else other than vengeance." He paused a little giving a little laugh. "But that was before. When I met Gon and the others, I felt really stupid. It took me a long time to realize that. Too late, if you ask me. I was so stupid of drowning myself in so much hatred that I didn't notice the present things that become important to me in the process."

"Friends?"

Kurapika nodded. "Do you know that Gon and Killua nearly got killed because of my selfishness?"

Mikuru's shocked expression hinted that she didn't know. "How did they escape death?"

"I have to forge a decision. It was that time when I realize how stupid I had been." Then in a dejected voice. "I never want that to happen again. And now that everything's clear to me, what I really want to do, I won't make those idiotic mistakes anymore."

"And that includes you protecting me?"

"That's right."

The pair was silent for a moment. The only sound that can be heard from the room was the constant ticking of the clock.

"You…shouldn't do that?"

Kurapika looked at her. He was confused. "Why can't I?"

"I am…I'm no one. That is why."

"No one?"

"I'm a weapon remember? A living weapon. That's what Master, your father told me. I'm not someone who deserves protection. Much less from the son of the tribe's chieftain himself."

"That doesn't matter."

"Of course, it matters!" Mikuru insisted. "Why would you waste your skills to protect a human being who was born for the sole purpose of being a weapon? There's no reason for you or anyone for that matter to protect me. This bodyguard thing Otoosama sets are just for display and his own selfishness. You know that, don't you?"

Kurapika inched closer. Mikuru held her breathe at the sudden closeness.

"But I can see a thousand reasons to protect you, Mikuru."

Mikuru could feel her cheeks burning. He called her with her name. Not with the usual –sama suffix. Finally she snapped out of her trance and said, "You're insane."

"Maybe I am."

"And stubborn."

"Like you."

Mikuru crawled back under the sheets and said in an annoyed tone, "Do what you want. Like hell I can convince you to what I want. I'm sleeping." She ended. Kurapika just smiled at the girl's gestures. He went back to his book and continued the night's guarding.

-Back to the timeline-

_He's really stupid._ Mikuru thought. _Doing this so selfishly without asking for my consent. He shouldn't be protecting me. I…I don't want him to protect me. It'll just make everything more…more difficult._

Mikuru opened her eyes as a streak of sunlight hit her sleeping face. She glanced at the clock beside her bed. It read 10:20 am.

"It's this late already!" She exclaimed immediately sitting up.

"You slept late, that's why."

Mikuru turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was Kurapika. "I didn't sleep that late."

"Yes, you did. It was already past three in the morning when you fell asleep."

"Three?"

"You're tossing a lot around your bed. From that, I can tell if you're asleep or not."

Mikuru pouted childishly. "It's your fault I can't sleep."

"Did you say something?"

"Nope! Nothing at all!" She replied waving her hand frantically in front of her. "I just said you're really observant! That's all! Eheh…" Kurapika eyes her suspiciously. "Anyway, where is everyone?" She added trying to change the topic.

The blonde guy gave her one last suspicious look and decided to drop the subject. "Gon and Killua woke up early for training. Senritsu's checking the entire mansion for security. Maria brought Leorio and Basho for some urgent errands."

Mikuru heaved out a heavy sigh. 'They're all busy again. And here I am doing nothing."

"You'll get to do something later."

"And what is that?"

"After your breakfast."

"I want it to know it now."

"I said, after breakfast."

"Sometimes I wonder who's the boss here." Mikuru whispered angrily.

"Anything else you say?"

"Nothing. I just said you're stupidly stubborn." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah. Like I didn't know that already" Kurapika replied with the same sarcasm.

-After breakfast-

"There. I'm done eating. Mind telling me now?"

Kurapika didn't say anything. He continued to wheel Mikuru's wheelchair back to her room without saying a single word. Mikuru sighed, her patience almost slipping out of her.

"Hello? Kurapika-kun?"

The blonde lad still didn't answer. He opened the door to Mikuru's room and wheeled towards the door to Maria's office.

"What are we doing here?"

No answer.

"Can you at least answer one of my questions?"

Still no answer.

Mikuru sighed finally giving up. It's no use. She just stared around the empty corridor trying to figure out where they were going. A few minutes have passed the two of them still hadn't stop. It was then Mikuru felt the air of familiarity with the place.

"Kurapika-kun? This is the way to the vault of the scarlet eyes."

"Yes."

"You finally answered. And the question you answered is the one that's completely obvious." Mikuru commented a little angrily. "Anyway, what are we doing to do here?"

Kurapika didn't answer and stopped in front of the dead-end hallway. It was the same as the first time he had first set foot in that place. He mimicked the same nen-opening procedure Maria did with the wall. Slowly the door opened and the two of them went inside of the vault.

The blonde lad walked in front of the young mistress and started explaining, "Maria-san asked me to accompany you here. She wants you to gather as much nen as you could from these eyes."

Mikuru sighed. "I kind of figure that out." She moved closer to one shelf and unconsciously touched one of the glass pods in front of her. "Sometimes, I find it hard going down here."

"I know."

"That's the same reason why I only keep one pair with me. The one in my room."

"Narumi-san's eyes. Am I right?"

Mikuru nodded.

"I was wondering. How did you know it was your mother's?" Kurapika as he moved beside the young lass.

"You know that I was isolated right? I have never met any Kuruta up close before. The only Kuruta I've seen up close was your father and my mother. That's why I became so familiar on how their eyes look like."

"I see."

"Nee, Kurapika-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything else Maria told you?"

Kurapika hesitated for a moment. "Nothing else." Mikuru just nodded and stayed silent. Kurapika knew that lying to the girl would make her feel bad. But he couldn't bring himself to say the other thing Maria had asked him to do. Mikuru, on the other hand, knew that Kurapika's lying to her. She could feel in his tone that he's hiding something else to her. She had a vivid idea as to what it is but opted not to speak about it anymore.

Mikuru took a deep breath and pulled out her crystal weapon. She stretched it out in front of her materializing her staff. "Gomen ne, minna." She said in a soft voice. "Please lend me your power." Kurapika just stood there silently as he watched Mikuru gather the remnants of the scarlet eyes' power. He could see perfectly the nen flowing freely towards the lady's staff absorbing it completely. A few minutes later, he heard Mikuru asked something.

"Kurapika-kun?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have any idea why Master never used this power? It's really immense and useful."

"My guess would be something about that consequence and the cost of attaining it." Kurapika replied. "Releasing the power would mean killing the entire clan. Father loves the tribe so much. He wouldn't want that kind of power if it means losing the tribe."

"I see."

"About the consequence, I honestly don't have any idea what that is."

Mikuru nodded and didn't talk anymore. However, there is something Kurapika had been trying to ask the mistress since they've enter the vault. But he couldn't bring himself to ask it. The second task Maria asked of him bothered him greatly. He knew that the clarity would only come from Mikuru but he was hesitant to ask it.

Silence enveloped the whole vault as Mikuru focused on collecting the nen of the scarlet eyes. Mikuru found it a little hard to focus on the work at hand with the heavy atmosphere between her and Kurapika. Finally, pausing a bit to rest, she faced Kurapika and started talking.

"You want to ask me something, right? And you lied to me by saying Maria didn't ask another thing from you."

Kurapika looked a little surprised with Mikuru's words. Nonetheless, he didn't put down his poker face and pretended that nothing bothered him. "No. Nothing at all."

Mikuru raised her eyebrow and gave Kurapika an irritated look. "Stop pretending, okay?"

"Pretending?" The blonde guy gave her a knowing look and finally sighed. "Fine. There is another thing Maria asked me of other than this. However, as much as I try to understand why she would give such command, I cannot comprehend it."

"And that is?"

-Flashback: A day ago-

"Now for the second thing, I want you to stop the mistress from completing the old myth of the Kuruta clan."

Kurapika was confused. What did she mean? "I'm sorry Maria-san but I don't understand. What do you mean about that completion? And why should I stop her?"

Maria shook her head. "I'm sorry but I have no idea either. The only thing I know is that Mikuru-sama was tasked to do something for the tribe of Kuruta as a completion of that myth of the scarlet eyes. I don't know anything about it. It seems that there are more to the story that she wouldn't want to share with us. But I'm pretty sure that whatever it is, Mikuru-sama dreads the day of its coming."

"Do you have any idea what will happen after that myth is completed?"

Again, Maria shook her head. "Mikuru-sama won't say a word to us. She just insisted that she must finish it. But the look on her eyes as she said those words was pure fear and pain."

"Maybe I could ask her about it."

"Please do. Although I highly doubt if she would tell you."

"I'll still give it a try."

-Back to the timeline-

"I see."

That was all the reply Kurapika received. Mikuru was staring at the scarlet eyes as if trying to find an explanation from them. Mikuru approached one pair of scarlet eyes and held it out to Kurapika.

"Do you think you can tell me whose eyes these are?"

The blonde lad took the glass pod and looked at it closely. Finally he shook his head and said. "I cannot tell."

"Can you hear it, then?"

"Hear what?"

"The voice of those eyes."

"Voice?"

Kurapika saw Mikuru closed her eyes and clasped her hands in her chest. "The voices are really distant, yet I can hear them clearly. They were asking to be saved. Not just from Genei Ryodan. But from everything. From pain. From sadness." The blonde lad just looked at the pair of scarlet eyes in his hand. Somehow, he could understand what Mikuru wanted to say. These eyes were the same eyes that gave him nightmares. He couldn't find peace unless those eyes found peace as well.

"I see." It was all he could utter.

"I wanted to save them badly. That's why I never betrayed your father from my mission. Even though, I could easily forget it and live an entirely different life."

"Collecting the scarlet eyes and obtain their power."

"Not only that."

Kurapika gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"To completely save them, I have to release them from this place. In that way, no one will auction them again or set up in a display. I have to erase their physical body and release them."

"But how are you going to do that?"

Mikuru gave him a small smile. "Oh. That's simple. After collecting their nen, I could finally retrieve the scarlet eyes' true power. And to release them, I just have to exhaust that nen and use it."

"That simple?" Kurapika said with a suspicious look.

Mikuru laughed at Kurapika's expression. "What's with that expression? You don't believe me?"

"For Maria-san and Shiro-sama to get worried that much, I don't think it was supposed to be that simple."

Again, the young lady laughed. "I really can't hide anything from you, can I?" Then, she said in a sad voice. "Remember the old myth of our clan?"

"The one you told Gon."

Mikuru nodded. "The myth says that there is a consequence to the release of the clan's power. That is why I have to carry that consequence as the bearer of the mission."

"Consequence?"

"Ee." Mikuru fell silent for a moment. "The consequence. It is something my master didn't want to take. He didn't want any other tribe members to take as well. Not even the council. No one did." Kurapika looked at her eyes. He could see that it burdened her so much, whatever that consequence is. To him, it feels like she doesn't want to talk about it anymore, like she doesn't want to tell it to him.

"If you don't want to tell me, it'll be fine." Kurapika told her.

Mikuru looked at him and smiled. "No, I want to tell you. But first you have to promise something to me."

Kurapika was a little hesitant to this but otherwise he agreed. "I will. What is the promise then?"

"Promise me that you will never stop me from whatever my mission is. That you will never try to protect me or take the mission from me or whatsoever. Promise me."

"I don't understand."

"If you cannot assure me that, then I cannot tell you about it."

Kurapika sighed. "Fine. I promise."

Mikuru smiled at him. "Using someone else's nen is equivalent to using someone else's life. If I use these nen in my staff, I'll be using the clan's life. But such usage is extremely unstable and thus requires something to counterbalance the instability. The actual consequence is that the gathered nen must use a human life as a compensation."

Kurapika was trembling in shock. He need not hear Mikuru's following words for it was clear to him now what the consequence is.

"The consequence is basically…"

"Your life."

Mikuru nodded.

A/N: I made a really huge mistake (and I mean HUGE) in the last chapter. I don't know if you noticed it (I hope you didn't…eheh…) but I already updated that chapter weeks and weeks ago. (You won't see it anymore. Ahah!) But for those who noticed it and got confused, I'm really really really really sorry. With all the true meaning of the word! Sorry! I won't mention whatever that mistake is. I made the correction already so you can reread the previous chapter again with the corrections. Again, sooorrrrryyy.!

The next update might next month. Mid-July or late-July, I think. I also updated the other chapters. Hopefully, they're grammatically correct now.

Another thing. I reviewed the last bits of my plot and from my estimate, I think I have more or less five chapters to go. And because of that, I have already started my next project for HXH. I'm already working for the first chapter. Right now, I'm looking for a beta-reader. Can anyone recommend a good HXH beta-reader? (Especially about my grammar. I don't trust MS word anymore…ahah…)

Here's the specifics just in case. The plot is derived from the original episodes. It's a KurapikaXOC fic. (Of course. *wink*) The OC this time is not a Kuruta. (Got this idea from one of my reviewers. I thought of pairing Kurapika with someone who is not a Kuruta and who is not Neon. P.S. I don't know but I don't like KurapikaXNeon fics. LeoPika is so much better! Although I don't like them as well…) Chapters are around 3000-4000 words each. (That's my target. It might increase or decrease.) Genre would be romance/adventure and the rating would be K+ (Or it might go up to T. I don't feel like making an M-rated fic right now.) That's all for now. Thanks guys for the reviews!


	14. And Thus It Begins

Disclaimer: I never owned Hunter X Hunter. Yes I never did.

A/N: For those who waited for this chapter to come out, thank you so much and I apologize for my delayed updates. Thank you so much, guys! Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story. Enjoy reading!

_CHAPTER FOURTEEN. __AND THUS IT BEGINS_

Kurapika's hands were trembling as he gripped the sides of Mikuru's wheelchair tightly. "You must be kidding." He said, his eyes turning into a deep shade of scarlet.

Mikuru shook her head.

"You cannot do that."

"I need to."

"No, I won't allow you to do that."

"You promised me, remember? That you won't stop me?"

"But this is not right!"

"I know. This is what my mother's punishment is."

"But…" Mikuru put her finger in his lips to stop him from talking.

"Please, it's already a burden to me to keep on moving towards my goal. I don't want to burden you as well. The reason I shared it to you is because I don't want to lie to you anymore. So please, don't say such things. It will just make me upset."

"How am I supposed to do that!"

"Keep your promise. That's all I need."

"No."

"Please, Kurapika-kun."

"But that is completely not fair."

"I know."

"Mikuru, will you stop being stubborn and just let go of my father's orders?"

"No, I cannot."

"It wasn't fair for you to do that."

"I heard you once."

"I said it because it's true!"

"But life is never fair, isn't it?"

Kurapika fell silent. It's true. What she said. Life was never fair. It wasn't fair for him. Nor for Gon, nor for Killua, nor for Leorio. Not even for Senritsu and Basho. Not for their tribe. Mikuru wasn't any different from them. He looked at his chained hands.

"Then, I'll just do my best and protect you and the scarlet eyes."

"Kurapika-kun?"

"You said that the gathered nen will only eat your life once you used it."

"That's right."

"Then, I'll do everything to make sure that there will be no reason for you to use it."

Mikuru looked at him solemnly. She knew by the look of his eyes that he was dead serious. She knew that she cannot change his mind. She turned to look at the pair of scarlet eyes he handed to Kurapika. It was the pair she found to be the prettiest. Her foster father bought it from an auction when they traveled in York Shin. And it was the one with the same loving gaze as that of her mother's. _It's just like what you said. It's just like the same emotional reaction you described to me. You really do understand him better than anyone else._

"Arigatoo."

Kurapika fell silent. It was the saddest 'thank you' he ever received in his whole life. His mistress's eyes were awfully sad as the words left her lips. He didn't know why. He couldn't understand. He opened his mouth to ask why when her words stopped him.

"I'm glad I met you."

"What's with that tone?"

Mikuru smiled but didn't answer his question. "You know what? You are the third person other than my mother and my foster family who would want to protect me in spite of who I am and what I can do. Not for the reason of money or anything else. But because you want to. It made me feel really happy."

"Answer my question."

From her wheelchair, she reached out to touch his face. It was the first time she touched him since they've met. Kurapika could feel the warmth from that hand. "You have to understand, Kurapika-kun. This is my decision. This is what I decided for myself. Besides, I cannot let our clan suffer anymore. I have to save them."

"No."

"Your father will be pretty mad if he hears you, you know."

"I don't care about that. Why can't we just keep them safe from anyone else? Why can we just protect them? Why…why do you have to do this?"

"You know pretty well the answers to those questions."

Kurapika bit his lip. He knew the answers. Just like Mikuru, he wanted to save his clan. His people. The clan his father and mother protected. The clan Mikuru wanted to protect. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

The pair fell silent once again. Mikuru continued collecting the nen remnant from the scarlet eyes. The heavy atmosphere didn't leave. Neither of the two wanted to speak further for both were afraid that they might speak of something that will make the other more upset and sad.

-Later than afternoon-

"This is really tiring." Mikuru sighed as stretched her hands in the air. "This should do for now."

"Is that it?"

Mikuru smiled at the blonde guy who patiently waited for her. "Nope. Not yet."

"You're not going to collect the entire nen of the eyes?"

Mikuru laughed a little. "Nope. I have to gather them all."

"Why'd you stop then?"

Mikuru was about to answer when a grumbling sound broke the silence. That turned the silence into fits of laughter. "I guess that answers your question." Mikuru added as she continued to laugh.

"Sure it did." Kurapika laughed as well. "You can just continue this tomorrow. I believe dinner was already set."

"Hai!"

Kurapika started to wheel Mikuru's chair towards the vault's entrance when he was stopped by Mikuru.

"Wait for a moment, Kurapika-kun."

"What is it?"

Mikuru pointed to the glass pod with the same scarlet eyes she handed Kurapika earlier that day. "I want to bring that to my room. Could you please get it for me?"

Kurapika nodded and picked up the particular pair Mikuru wanted. "Here."

"Arigatoo."

The pair started their ascent back to the mansion. "Is there anything wrong with those eyes?" Kurapika suddenly asked.

"Nothing. Why would you think that?"

"I was just wondering why you would take that one upstairs."

Mikuru stretched out her hands with the glass pod. "They're really pretty, aren't they?"

Kurapika looked at the scarlet eyes inside the pod. They were pretty. Although, there is a feeling of longing as he looked at those eyes. "Yes they are. Now answer my question."

Mikuru laughed. "You really hate it when I divert the conversation to something else, right?"

"Yes. And you should stop doing it. Now, mind answering my question."

Mikuru smiled at him and answered. "I wanted to talk to her for awhile."

"Talk?" Kurapika found her words confusing. "You can communicate with the scarlet eyes?"

"You can say that. I don't know why I can do it. No nen can explain it either. But I can hear their voices. I said that awhile ago, didn't I?"

Kurapika nodded. "Why would you want to talk to her? And how did you know it was a _her_?"

"Mou! You've been asking me a lot of questions today, you know!"

"Just answer them."

Mikuru pouted. Nonetheless, she answered him. "Most of these eyes were oblivious to my existence. Every time I received a new pair, they were surprised and the same time suspicious that I am also a Kuruta. No one knows me and no one knows that I lived." Kurapika could hear the sadness in Mikuru's tone as she spoke those words. "But there was this particular pair of scarlet eyes that didn't show any signs of surprise or distrust against me."

"That pair, isn't it?"

Mikuru nodded. "I don't know but these eyes have that same gaze as my mother's. That same loving and kind gaze my mother always gives me. When I asked her why, she said that she knew me. Although we've never met, I can feel that she cares for me greatly." She turned her head to look at Kurapika. "The truth is it surprised me that you cannot recognize her."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at it closely. Are you sure you cannot tell who the owner of these is?"

Kurapika shook his head. "I don't know but…"

"But?"

"Looking at it makes me feel nostalgic. It's like I've been longing to see it for quite a long time."

Mikuru smiled at his words. "That's good. Those words definitely made her happy."

"Huh?"

"See? These are your mother's eyes, Kurapika-kun."

"Okaasama no me?"

"Sou da yo."

Kurapika gave the eyes another look. And it was there. The image of her mother. The same kind eyes that always took care of him and always watched over him. He smiled at Mikuru and said. "Arigatoo, Mikuru."

Mikuru was surprised. Not only he thanked her but he also called her again with her name. "Why the sudden 'thank you'?"

"I'm not sure either. Maybe for taking care of my mother's eyes."

Mikuru offered another smile. "You're welcome, then, Kurapika-kun."

-At the dining table-

"Ki-llu-a."

"Wani?"

"You don't have to rush your food, you know."

"BudInavetohiwisheawingassoo-ugh!"

"Killua!" Mikuru patted the boy's back. "See? You'll going to choke your food even more if you keep on rushing it."

Killua gulped the entire content of his glass. "But I have to finish eating as soon as possible."

"What's with the hurry?" Leorio asked.

"You too, Gon. You're eating way too fast." Basho added.

"We're not yet done with the technique we created yesterday so we're planning to finish it after dinner."

"Technique?"

"I think I heard that from Maria-san today." Senritsu said. "It has something to do with the combination nen or something, right?"

"Yeah, we asked Maria-san if we can do it and she agreed as long as it's not that dangerous." Killua replied.

"Is it REALLY not dangerous?" Mikuru asked suspiciously. The two boys gave a face which clearly states that 'I'm-lying-so-don't-look-at-me' expression. "Gon? Killua?"

"Nope, Oneechan!'

"Sou! Sou! Its 100% danger-free! Swear!"

Mikuru looked at them even more suspiciously. The two was sweating badly as they try to get away from the situation. It was Kurapika who saved their backs.

"Daijoobu."

"Kurapika-kun?"

"Those two know their limits. They know what they can and cannot do."

Mikuru looked at him for a moment and turned to look back at Gon and Killua whose expression now change to 'Please-believe-Kurapika-and-quit-asking-us-further' look. "I'll let you off for now."

"Yatta!"

"Demo."

"Demo?"

"I'll be monitoring your training tonight. Clear?"

"Ehhh?" The two exclaimed.

"But you have to sleep early Oneechan." Gon insisted. "You have other things to do tomorrow right?"

"That's right. You're so tired when we saw you awhile ago. You almost fell asleep before dinner." Killua added hastily.

"Nope. I'm not yet tired. And the dinner woke me up. No more questions. And stop rushing your food."

"Hai." The two said in defeat.

-After dinner-

"I don't believe those two." Leorio said as he watched Gon, Killua and Mikuru from the balcony of the mansion.

"Same here." Basho agreed. "Those two never knew the phrase 'take-it-easy'. They always involve themselves into the most dangerous things. Youth, I guess."

"Yeah, right. So you're saying we're already past youth?"

Basho laughed. "Maybe!"

"Anyway, where did you two go awhile ago?" Leorio asked looking at Kurapika suspiciously.

"Maria-san's orders."

"Orders? Just the two of you." Leorio asked smirking.

"Quit your perverted thoughts Leorio. It's a mission."

"Yeah. And she came out of that corridor with you completely exhausted." Leorio continued, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Kurapika sighed. "You're the worst Leorio."

"Just spill it already, Kurapika. Did something good happen?"

"Dakara…"

"Come on Kurapika. We won't say a word to Maria-san." Basho joined in.

Kurapika sweatdropped. "I don't know how I end up being acquainted with people like you."

"Che. What a selfish red-eyed monster." Leorio and Basho sneered at the same time.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Ne, Basho?"

"That's right! It's nothing!"

Kurapika glared at them ever more.

"What's wrong, Kurapika? You're glaring at Leorio and Basho too much." Senritsu entered the balcony where the three guys were currently lounging.

"Nothing." Kurapika sighed turning back his gaze to the training trio in the garden.

"Anyway, Kurapika, is there something you want to share with us?"

"Huh?"

"You seem uneasy."

"Uneasy?"

"Ee. Since you and Mikuru-sama came back for dinner."

"You won't get an answer from him, Senritsu." Leorio interrupted.

"Yeah, we're extracting answers from him but he won't answer." Basho nodded in agreement.

"It's because you two never asked the decent questions." Senritsu answered back. "So, Kurapika, is there anything wrong?"

Kurapika hesitated for a moment. He heaved out a heavy sigh. Finally, "I never thought that there are so much more about the tribe that I didn't know."

"Tribe? The Kuruta tribe?"

"Aa."

Senritsu hesitated for a moment. "If you don't want to share it for now, then we'll just stop asking questions. You need time to think right?" Kurapika looked at her with a surprised look. "Daijoobu. We're just here if in case you're ready to tell. You have to think about it carefully, I believe." Leorio and Basho gave approving nods as well.

"Arigatoo, minna. And I guess you're right Senritsu. I really have to think about it."

-In a tall building somewhere near the Akai's mansion-

"Eh? That girl's really cute, ne?" A light brown-haired lad said as he looked through his binoculars.

"I wonder what that disabled girl can do. Dancho seems so interested to get her." Another long-haired guy carrying a katana said. "Other than the fact that she's a girl, she cannot walk. She's not worth taking. What could be Dancho thinking?"

"May I remind you than being a girl doesn't mean being weak." A blue-haired girl replied sarcastically.

"I agree with Machi." A bespectacled girl agreed.

"Besides, there is something strange with that girl's nen." The blue-haired girl, Machi, added.

"Strange?"

"Aa. I noticed that too." The lad with the binoculars, Shalnark, added. "The flow of her aura is kind of weird. Oh by the way, you also recognized those two youngsters, ne?"

"Of course!" Nobunaga exclaimed. "They are really destined to become Genei Ryodan members! Hora! Our paths crossed once again!"

"That won't do, Nobunaga." Shizuku explained. "They don't fit in our group and they don't want to be with our group."

"We can always convince them." Nobunaga insisted.

"That won't happen. You're the only person who is persistent enough to do that." Shalnark replied. "Besides, those kids are dangerous."

"He's right." Machi said. "Those kids are related to the chained guy. He's even with them."

"He is?"

"You're hopeless, Nobunaga. Here. Use this." Shalnark tossed the binoculars to Nobunaga. "Look for the balcony of the mansion." Nobunaga caught the binoculars and search for a certain blonde guy.

"He's really there." He finally said. "Another chance then."

"To avenge Uvo?"

"Aa."

"You'll only allowed to do that if Dancho permits." Shizuku said.

"He'll definitely allow it."

Shalnark shook his head and took the binoculars from Nobunaga. "That's impossible. Our main goal for now is to capture the girl. We could kill him if he gets in the way. But even if he interrupts with our target, we just have to leave them empty-handed as soon as we get our hands on her."

"This is just stupid."

"It's not stupid." Shizuku disagreed. "There must be some reason why Dancho's interested in her. She must be special in some way."

"Shizuku's right." Shalnark said in a serious tone. "We've been watching her for weeks. She has a strange nen. I've been studying her nen pattern since we came here but I really cannot pinpoint what exactly is strange about that girl's nen. I can't even identify her nen type. She's just as confusing as that chained guy. And there's another thing that bothers me."

"There's more?" Nobunaga asked sarcastically.

"Aa." Shalnark answered. "That girl's name. It's kind of familiar. I know I've heard it somewhere but I cannot remember when or where or from whom."

"Akai Mikuru desu ne?" Machi supplied.

Shalnark shook his head. "That's the surname of her foster family - the Akai clan. But when I research about it, it turned out that the Akai couple, Akai Shiro and Miharu, never had a child. She was adopted by the couple some years ago. I consulted all the information banks I know and I found out that her real name was Asahina. Asahina Mikuru."

"That's strange." Machi said.

"Huh?"

"She's has the same surname as Dancho's sister-in-law."

"Dancho has a sister-in-law?" Nobunaga asked, a surprised look was splattered across his face.

"You didn't know?"

"Will I be asking if I did?"

"Are you really aware of what's happening in your surroundings? You always ignorant of things."

"Shut up and expl-"

"Ah!"

"Do you have to shout that loud, Shalnark?" Nobunaga said after being interrupted.

"Now I remember it!"

"You remember what?"

"The time I heard that girl's surname. It was from Asahina Narumi-san! Yeah! I remember now! She used to come in our city before. She was Kurosu-niisan's wife."

A/N: I really apologize for this delay! The next update is still unknown. I'm not yet satisfied with the next chapter and will be editing for a while first. (I don't like uploading half-hearted works.) Actually, I was planning to put Kuroro in this chapter but I postponed it a little. Eheh. I have my reasons. *wink* Anyhow, I made some adjustments with my plot. The truth is I initially planned for Mikuru to die. (ehehe…) That's the initial plan. But one review made me think otherwise so I was revising the last parts of the plot. So Mikuru's not going to die anymore. (Hurray!) But it made the ending a little complicated so I'm still in the process of thinking again. By the way, suggestions are welcome!

Kurosu is an OC of mine. And as you have inferred from the story, he is Kuroro's elder brother. This is completely not related to the fic but I want to share how I chose that name. Last year, it was around Christmas time when I was looking for a name for my OC who will become Kuroro's brother. But at that time, all I could think of was Christmas and vacation. I was watching the news at that time and the reporters were doing this countdown before Christmas. I suddenly remember how Japanese pronounce "Christmas" and "Santa Claus". The part "Claus" is actually pronounced as "Kurosu" in Japanese. I was writing it in Katakana when it occurred to me that it's just a single character different from Kuroro's name! Ahaha! And thus, Kurosu was born! :D

Anyway, thanks for supporting this fiction! I really appreciate the support!


	15. The Target

Disclaimer: This fiction is a work of the author's imagination. Standard disclaimers apply for the borrowed anime characters and names.

A/N: I want to rant and I'm going to do it here. I believe I mentioned last chapter that Mikuru's not going to die anymore. But that sudden change in my original plot distorted the entire idea I started with. Right now, I'm having a dilemma on how to end it in a 'not-so-dramatic' way. I have a few concepts in mind but I'm not satisfied with them. I am now currently thinking of who should die in place of Mikuru. (Sorry guys, someone really has to die. *a very evil grin inserted here*) Kurapika dying is so…how do I say this…uninteresting and boring. Killing Kuroro is a little weird and will make him a semi-protagonist. I don't feel like killing Gon or Killua or Leorio or Senritsu or Basho for that matter. They're not directly involved with the events that happened in the tribe. Anyone up for any suggestions? I'm really on a tight spot here. (Ehehe!)

Anyhow, ranting's over. Proceed with the story. Chapter 15 here! Enjoy!

_CHAPTER FIFTEEN. THE TARGET_

"_Dare? Dare na no?"_

_A three-year-old little girl whispered. She moved stealthily towards the shadow behind a tall tree near the cottage where she lives._

"_Please show yourself."_

_The shadow noticed her movements and started moving deeper towards the forest._

"_Matte kudasai."_

_The little girl started to run. But her little feet couldn't match up with the speed of the shadow. She tried her best to catch up but a stone made her tumble and fall down. She raised her head in time to see the shadow stopped. Small beads of tears started to flow down her cheeks._

"_Please. Don't leave me alone here. It is scary living alone in this forest. The man who always comes here is mean and I don't like him. Please."_

_The shadow was hesitant to approach her. The little girl tried to stand up but her knees got bruised from her fall. The pain from the small wound made her cry even more._

"_I'm sorry."_

_A pair of hands scooped her from the ground and carried her to a nearby rock. The little girl looked up once again. The shadow, the man, finally showed his face to her. He saw him pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He slowly wrapped it around her bruised knee._

"_Why are you saying sorry?"_

"_I'm sorry because I cannot stay here with you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they wouldn't want me to come here."_

"_Who are 'they'?"_

"_The people who left you here."_

"_I don't understand."_

_The man patted her head gently. "Just forget what I said for now. You won't understand it yet."_

"_Why can't I understand it now?"_

"_Because you're still young."_

_The little girl started crying again. "But I'm scared. I'm scared of being alone."_

"_I know."_

"_Then, don't leave me alone here."_

"_I don't want to leave you alone too. But I can't stay in this place."_

"_If you cannot stay, just take me with you then."_

_The man shook his head solemnly. "As much as I want to take you, I cannot. They'll just find us. That will give them more reason to hurt you and your mother."_

"_Mother?"_

"_That's right."_

"_But I don't have one. The man who always comes here says I don't have a family."_

_The expression on the man's face changed drastically. "He said that?"_

_The little girl nodded._

_The man stood up and gently wiped the tears from the little girl's eyes. He put his hands on each of her shoulders and said in a gentle voice. "You don't have to cry anymore. Listen to me. I'll take you away from this place soon. There are other things I must do first to make sure you won't get hurt and so with your mother. We'll escape from this place together with her."_

"_After that, I won't be alone anymore?"_

"_That's right. Just bear with it a little longer. I'll definitely come back and rescue you, Mikuru."_

Mikuru.

Mikuru.

"Mikuru-sama. Mikuru-sama. It's already morning, Mikuru-sama."

"Hatsumi?"

"Hai. Ohayoo gozaimasu, Mikuru-sama."

Mikuru looked around her room. "Yume ga?"

"Yume?"

"Don't mind me. It's just that I had this strange dream."

"A strange dream?" The maid, Hatsumi, asked as she helped her mistress sit up and dressed for the day. "It's not a nightmare, is it?"

"No. Not at all."

"Would you like to tell it to me?"

Mikuru nodded as she handed Hatsumi her nightclothes. "I dreamt of this certain man. He was really gentle to me and he said he will rescue me from the tribe. I cannot see his face clearly but I felt that he is really kind."

"It was a strange dream, indeed."

"Yeah." Mikuru sighed. "I wonder if that really happened."

"Maybe you can set that aside for now, Mikuru-sama. The breakfast is already set."

"You're right. It's not the time to deal with such stuff. What's the menu, anyway?" Mikuru asked as Hatsumi started combing her hair.

"Ehem! Today's menu is my masterpiece – mashed potato and mushroom soup. I also baked your favorite dessert, Mikuru-sama. Strawberry shortcake!"

"That's sounds delicious, Hatsumi." Mikuru said smiling. Something caught her eye that made her remember something else. "By the way, I have a question. Other than Otoosama and Okaasama, who else knows about this?" Mikuru asked as she tapped the wheelchair beside her bed.

Hatsumi stopped combing and thought for a moment. "Well, that should be Maria-oneesama, Sanae-chan and me. Oh the family doctor is also aware of it. Why did you suddenly ask Mikuru-sama?"

"Betsuni."

"You want to let Kurapika-san know about it?" Hatsumi suggested.

"It's nothing like that." Mikuru protested. "I just remember what I said to him yesterday."

"And that is?"

"I told him I don't want to lie to him anymore." Mikuru said. "But then I suddenly remember that I haven't told him about this thing yet." Mikuru said as she tapped her wheelchair once again."

"Don't worry too much about it, Mikuru-sama. You'll definitely get the chance to tell him. The same goes for Gon-kun and the others."

Mikuru smiled at the maid's gentle words. "Arigatoo, Hatsumi."

"You're welcome, Mikuru-sama. Saa, we should go down now."

"Hai!"

-Old factory building, City of Sunset-

"Nee, Dancho, is that girl really related to Narumi-neesan?" Shalnark inquired.

Kuroro looked at him curiously but didn't answer the question. He continued to read the book he was holding. Although, his eyes were fixed on the book, it was obvious that his mind was elsewhere.

"Dancho?"

"Quit that already, Shalnark. You're starting to get annoying." Phinx reprimanded.

"Admit it, Phinx. It's quite intriguing." Feitan said. "Why would we kidnap a disabled girl if she's not special in some way? We wouldn't waste our time here for nothing valuable."

"Dakara, Dancho?" Shalnark started again.

Kuroro put down his book and looked at his members. "Let's just say I wanted to inquire a few things from her and to say a little hello as well."

"Just that?"

"Yeah. Just that." Kuroro ended and went back to his book.

"Nee, Machi, you know Narumi-neesan more than us right? You're the closest to her." Shalnark continued asking.

"That's right."

"Did she have a daughter or something?"

"I believe yes."

"Believe? You're not sure of it?" Coltopi inquired.

"Things got a bit complicated that time. She and Kurosu-niisan were working with Narumi-neesan clan problems."

"What do you mean clan problems?" Feitan asked.

"She is a Kuruta. That's what you mean right?" Shalnark supplied. "She and Kurosu-niisan was supposed to get married but of course, that red-eyed clan won't allow that."

"So what happened after that?" Shizuku asked. "Did they elope?"

"That's impossible." Machi replied. "Narumi-neesan couldn't go past the tribe's borders after those people found out about her and Kurosu-niisan."

"What do you mean?"

"Some kind of trial. That's what Kurosu-niisan told me before. He also said that she have to stay to protect their only child."

"So she's really with a child at that time?" Shalnark asked once again.

Machi nodded. "But there are still loopholes in that story. Up until now, I have no idea if Narumi-neesan delivered the child alive or if the child was allowed to live. I don't even understand why Dancho suddenly asked us to destroy that tribe. I'm not sure as well if that disabled girl is Narumi-neesan's daughter. Most especially, I don't understand why we are after her now. If she really is Kurosu-niisan and Narumi-neesan's daughter, she's nothing now but just a fragment of the past."

"Machi has a point." Feitan added. "If she's invaluable, we better get going and find something of more importance. It's not like us to get attached with our past."

"She's more important than you think she is."

Everyone fell silent. It was Kuroro who started talking.

"Important?"

"Aa."

"May we know what importance that is?" Machi asked.

"She has the thing I've been searching for years. The thing I've been seeking since the time I decided to annihilate the Kuruta clan."

-Back to the Akai mansion-

"I'm almost done." Mikuru said stretching her arms in the air.

"You should take a break for awhile. You've been working for three hours straight." Kurapika said. "Here." He added handing a bottle of water.

"Arigatoo." Mikuru smiled and took a big gulp from the bottle, "That was really tiring. Nee, what do you want to do?"

"Huh?"

"We're taking a short break. Is there anything we can do or talk about?"

"I don't mind if you decide on it. What do you want to do?"

"How about I ask a question and you answer? Then we take turns."

"That's a good idea. You start."

"Let's see." Mikuru said thinking. "Are you gay?"

Kurapika raised his eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a joke and am I supposed to laugh?"

"Why don't you answer the question?"

"No, I'm not." Kurapika said nonchalantly. "My turn. What stupidity made you ask that stupid question?"

"Leorio-kun."

"Leorio?"

"Hey, I answered your question already! It's my turn now."

"Fine. I just hope your next question isn't as stupid as the first one." Kurapika snarled.

Mikuru laughed. "Are you interested in the opposite gender?"

Kurapika sweatdropped, a tinge of redness visible in his cheeks. "I do. But I have more important things to mind now before getting serious with those things."

"You don't have to explain you know." Mikuru teased making Kurapika blushed even harder. "Your turn?"

"What did Leorio tell you?" Kurapika asked. Mikuru gave a questioningly look. Nonetheless, it's obvious to Kurapika that it's fake. "Your answer?"

Mikuru laughed again. "He just said that up until now he is not sure of your gender and preferences. That's all." Kurapika eyed her suspiciously. Mikuru just laughed again. "Okay, okay. I get the meaning of that look. Awhile ago, Gon and the others were telling their adventures starting from the hunter exams. They were telling me about that third hunter exam when your group was tasked to go down a particular tower."

"And?"

"Killua said that Leorio-kun lost his match. Then, he suddenly blurted out that he could have won it if he had pursued his initial bet to his opponent. And that initial plan was…" Mikuru had started laughing. "It was to bet for your gender."

The look on Kurapika's face was definitely not what Leorio would want to see at the moment. "He's really stupid. No wonder he gave me that annoying look back then." He finished shaking his head. "How long do you plan to keep on laughing?" Mikuru hadn't stopped her laughter and seemed to be enjoying the look on Kurapika's face.

"Gomen, gomen." Mikuru said in between her chortles. "That expression on your face. It was…it was really funny! I should have brought a camera with me!"

Kurapika should have been angry. But seeing the girl's expression – the way she laugh and the way her cheek flushed from too much laughter – was enough for him to forget the earlier conversation. He just smiled at her without saying anything.

"It's my turn, right?" Mikuru said wiping the last traces of laughter in her face. "Let's see. What do you like in a girl?"

"You do have nothing better to ask, don't you?" Kurapika sighed then thought for a moment. "Now that you ask it, I don't know. I never think about it before."

"That's boring." Mikuru pouted. "How about thinking now?"

The blonde lad sighed again. His mistress was really stubborn and spoiled at times. "Let's see. I don't think I would like girls who are too clingy and loud. It would also be nice if she's intelligent and skilled in the kitchen. I think that's it."

"That's all?"

"Well, that's all I could think for now." Kurapika said.

"I see."

"My turn." He thought for a moment. "Why did you suddenly ask that question?"

Mikuru pouted. "Do all your questions have to be a follow-up question of my own question?"

"It's not against the rules, is it?"

Mikuru gave another pout. "Fine." Then, she said shyly. "I'm just curious. You're always serious and strict so I was wondering if you have life other than that." Her cheeks were tainted with the palest red as she ended her statement.

"Is that so?." Kurapika said watching her mistress curiously.

Mikuru nodded blushing a little. "It's my turn." She said completely aware of the stares from a particular blonde lad. "Will you…eto…will you stay…I mean…after…"

"Say it straight. I can't understand it if you keep stuttering like that."

Mikuru could feel her face blushing. She gave out another annoyed pout before finally saying. "What I want to ask is if you're going to stay here after the issue with Genei Ryodan and the scarlet eyes." She ended blushing furiously.

Kurapika was a bit surprised. It wasn't the question he expected to hear from the young lass. Nonetheless, he turned to her and stated seriously, "I don't know. I'm not sure."

"I see." Mikuru said. Sadness was visible in her voice.

"But I already promised didn't I?"

"Eh?" Mikuru gave him a questioningly look.

"Didn't I promise that I will protect you? I won't be able to do that if I'm not here with you."

Mikuru fell silent. She couldn't find the next set of words to say. The two just stayed in silence. "The truth is I wanted to ask the same thing. You just got it ahead of me." Kurapika finally said breaking the intense silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I was about to ask if it's alright with you to stay like this forever."

Mikuru, again, was lost for words. She smiled a bit before answering. "Of course." Then, she suddenly remembered her words to Hatsumi that morning. She straightened her posture. Gathering her voice, she said. "There's something I've wanted to tell you. Will…will you listen?"

Kurapika could see the seriousness in her eyes as the words left her lips. "I will. What is it?"

"Well, I told you that I won't lie to you again, right?"

"You did. What about it?"

'Well, about this…"

B-O-O-M!

A loud explosion shattered the atmosphere. It sounded like a powerful bomb was thrown over the land mass above the vaults.

"What could that be?" Mikuru said materializing her staff. The sound of something exploding was still going.

"I'm not sure. Sounds like a huge explosion in the city." Kurapika replied preparing his nen as well. "We should continue this some other time. We have to get back to the mansion."

Mikuru nodded. Then…

"Kurapika-kun! What are you doing?" Mikuru said blushing furiously. "Put me down!"

Kurapika had just picked her up from her wheelchair and carried her in his arms like a princess. "It's easier this way. The wheelchair will just slow us down. You have another one back in the mansion, anyway." He said casually as he started running towards the vault's entrance and out to the corridor.

"Demo!"

"Stop whining now! I have to get you to safety! Just hold on tight!" Kurapika told her.

Mikuru just nodded, her face still burning red.

B-O-O-M!

"That's a loud one. It sounds like it came from the mansion itself." Mikuru said. The two of them were almost near the office corridor. The sound of explosion hadn't stopped since they started their way back to the mansion.

"The exit. We're almost there." Mikuru added.

Kurapika was about to turn the lamp that serves as the corridor's entrance when it opened by itself.

"Gon! Killua! What happened?" Kurapika said upon seeing the two kids appear in from of them.

"We have to get out of this mansion!"

A/N: Finally! Chapter 15's done! Whew! It took me two months to finish this. (I'm pathetic. *sigh*) Sorry for the delayed update! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! :D


	16. Preparations

Disclaimer: This fiction is a product of the author's impulsive yet imaginative mind. All standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Chapter 16's here! I feel bad about my delayed updates so here I did my best to finish this as soon as possible. Anyway, thanks for the continual support for my fic, Silence. I do appreciate it a lot. Enjoy reading!

_CHAPTER SIXTEEN__. PREPARATIONS_

-Flashback: An hour ago-

"You're doing it all wrong, Gon!"

"Eh? But you told me to increase the amount of nen I used for Ko in my Jaken technique."

"But that amount," Killua said pointing to Gon's fist. "is way too much!"

"But it's difficult to control the amount of nen when I'm using In at the same time!"

"That's why you have to focus more, Gon! We won't be able to perfect this stunt unless we can do it in sync!"

"I'm focusing already!"

"Then focus even more!"

"Will you two stop shouting? My ears are getting numb from all your yells!" Leorio shouted from behind them. "I can hear both of you all the way from the mansion."

"It's Killua's fault!"

"What?"

"Okay okay. Enough of that." Leorio interrupted irritatedly. "Get inside. Urgent meeting."

"Urgent meeting?" Gon asked.

"About what?" Killua added.

"Saa."

-Maria's office-

"I'll explain everything as clear and brief as I can." Maria started looking at her watch. "We don't have much time left so please listen carefully."

"Genei Ryodan is already moving."

"What?" Everyone in the office exclaimed in surprise.

Maria silenced them for a moment. "I've have some spies around this city and they informed me of a particular group of people wandering around the mansion. According to my spies, the group has already settled in this city specifically in an old building, south of our location."

Killua suddenly asked. "Aren't they being too obvious?"

"I know." Maria continued. "That would only mean two things, Killua-san. Either these people are not really Genei Ryodan or.."

"Or?"

"They're already set for their attack."

"Are we really sure of this, Maria-san?" Basho asked. "I mean, your spies are not mistaken or something?"

"No, Basho-san. I asked Sanae awhile ago to do some investigation and she confirmed to me that it is indeed the situation. Other than that, Senritsu-san also confirmed it."

"Senritsu?" Basho asked looking at Senritsu.

Senritsu nodded. "I heard it this morning. Their footsteps entering the city. I recognized them from our encounter in York Shin. There is no mistaking. It was them."

Everyone fell silent. It was Leorio who broke the silence. "So what do we do now, Maria-san? I'm not really an expert when it comes to fighting, nen and all but I think we should initiate the attack. It wouldn't do well if they get ahead of us."

"I know. That's why I already started the plan I finished last night." Maria explained tapping a key in her computer and showing the group a blueprint.

"That's the blueprint of this house and the basement, right?" Killua observed.

"It is. Right now with the amount of skilled nen users we have, fighting against the Ryodan would be difficult. Besides, skilled nen users aren't enough. We need strong and skilled men if it's Genei Ryodan were talking. Other than that, we need them alive. Or at least, we need their leader alive."

"Kuroro Lucilfer." Gon supplied.

Maria nodded. "I devised a plan that would give us the advantage of location and resources." Tapping an area in the blueprint, Maria continued her explanation. "I already set out groups of guards to lure them in separate points around the city. Each point will lead to a specific location in the basement. We have an advantage if we're going to do the battle in the basement. We are more familiar with the basement than them plus I set up something that will drain their nen. If not, at least it can slow them down."

"And how can you 'drain' their nen or 'slow them down'?" Killua asked.

Maria raised her fingers in front of them. Gon and others immediately used Gyo to see what's in her fingers. What they saw were a series of string attached to each of her fingers. Each string follows a path outside Maria's office. "I came from the Manipulation group. And as you can see, I am a marionette user. My dummies are already set in the basement and all I need to do now is to command them. Each marionette is made of my own nen so they won't be easily defeated."

"But marionettes have limitations Maria-san." Senritsu said. "Won't they be easily defeated?"

Maria smiled a little. "I wonder." Her smiles seemed to mean she's planning something. The group decided not to ask anymore. But it definitely gave them an assurance that their leader is sure of her plan.

"For now, Leorio-san and Basho-san, meet up with Hatsumi and Sanae. They'll give you the next instructions for this mission. Senritsu-san, I would like you to help me with this." She said referring to her strings. "It's difficult to focus on them and monitor the Ryodan's movements. I want to you to monitor them for me while I do the attack."

"My pleasure, Maria-san." Senritsu smiled.

"The operation will start in two minutes. You'll be hearing explosions from different areas around the city. I planted those bombs for distraction and as decoys."

"Wait up! You planted bombs in the city?" Leorio asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"But what will happen to the city people?" Gon asked.

"Oh don't worry about them. I already asked for a citywide evacuation a week ago. No one's around the city anymore, didn't you notice?"

Silence fell in the group once again.

"We rarely go out of the city." Leorio realized. "No wonder we didn't notice."

"But won't Genei Ryodan notice it?" Senritsu asked.

"No. I don't think so." Maria answered. "I asked for them to evacuate in silence and away from the City of Sunset. Rest assured that the city people are safe. Besides, we just gave the Ryodan a favor. A clear area for battle." The group just sweatdropped after hearing the sarcastic yet devilish like tone from Maria.

"As for the two of you," Maria said referring to both Gon and Killua. "Get away from the mansion as far as possible."

"Eh?" The two exclaimed in unison. "We're not going to fight?"

"Of course you will." Maria laughed. "But the toughest will go to your group. Meet Mikuru-sama and Kurapika who are still in the basement. Mikuru-sama knows the entire basement so you won't get lost there. I'll send the toughest spider to your group."

The two suddenly gulped. A really huge gulp. "You mean…"

"Your opponent would the head, Kuroro Lucilfer."

-Back to the timeline-

"That's why we have to get away from the mansion." Killua concluded his explanations.

Kurapika started pacing up and down the corridor thinking deeply. "This is bad."

"What do you mean?" Gon asked. "Maria-san seemed to be confident in her plan. Besides, she said she had set her marionettes to help us. Killua and I had almost perfected our techniques as well. I don't think you should worry too much."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?" Killua asked.

"It's Lucilfer." Kurapika finally said. "I remember him breaking free from my Judgment Chain. That means he retrieved back his ability."

"That should be expected right? He's an enemy but we should at least admit that he's good." Killua added. "Besides, the Jyonen user who freed him was a good one. We met him back in Greed Island. Right Gon?"

"Yeah. Abengane-san was the only one who managed to survive the mass killing done by Gensuru." Gon added. "He even managed to conceal from Gensuru that he's alive."

"If that's the case, it seems that we have a difficult fight ahead." Kurapika concluded. "This Jyonen user you're talking about, he didn't associate himself with Genei Ryodan, did he?"

"No idea." Gon admitted.

"Then, we have to think of the worst case scenario."

"Worst?" Killua asked. "We're just dealing with an old enemy. What worst scenario are you expecting?"

"You know Lucilfer's abilities. He can steal someone's ability. He could have stolen that Jyonen user's ability and killed him."

The color in Gon and Killua's faces were drained. "That didn't occur to me. But yes, that is possible." Killua said.

"If that's the case, then Kurapika's Judgment Chain will now be useless." Gon concluded.

Kurapika nodded solemnly. "I can still bind them with the Chain Jail. But we have to think of a way to defeat them without the four of us getting killed. Besides, it's not like we would encounter him all by himself. They always work in groups."

"Yeah. Though Maria-san said she'll separate them, we cannot assure that she will succeed in getting them here one by one. They could be in pairs at least." Killua agreed. "In any case, Maria-san's marionettes should at least wear them out, even just a little."

"Can't we just fight them head on?" Gon suggested.

Killua replied with a strong hit on his head. "Baka! We'll dealing with monsters! If we do that, we'll end up just the way we ended up back in York Shin!"

"But we're stronger now, Killua!"

"And they're getting stronger too, Gon! We're not the only ones thinking of getting stronger, you know!"

"Killua's right. We have to think of a plan and fast."

"Ano…I'm still here. Just to remind you." Mikuru said a little annoyed. She was being ignored for a couple of minutes now and it started to irritate her. She's been sitting on the floor for minutes already listening to the boys' conversation.

"Gomen, Oneechan." Gon smiled. "We're just thinking of a plan."

"Mind if I help?"

"With the planning? Of course! More brains, the better." Killua said.

"No." Mikuru shook her head. "What I mean is with the fighting. I think I can-"

"NO!"

Silence. Gon and Killua were surprised. It has been days already since they last saw Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet. Mikuru was just as shocked.

"You're not fighting anyone."

"Why not? I'm a nen-user too."

"If I say no, it's no."

"But Kurapika-kun."

"Stop being stubborn now Mikuru! I'm not letting you fight them!" Kurapika snapped. The young lass could feel her eyes starting to water.

"But I…I wanted to…help. I don't want to…become a burden to…you…or Gon or Killua. I want to help." She said in between sobs.

"If you really want to help, then stay out of the way." He said monotonously.

"But-"

"You're just making it more difficult for me to protect you!"

"Then stop protecting me altogether!"

Another silence. Gon and Killua just stood there not knowing what to do. Both were aware that they're losing time but they're didn't have the courage to stop Kurapika and Mikuru's argument. Finally, Gon gathered her wits and approached Mikuru.

"Eto, Oneechan. Kurapika's just worried for you. It's same for me and Killua. Because you're important to us especially to Kurapika. That's why he's trying his best to protect you."

"But that's too cruel." Mikuru sobbed.

"Eh?"

"Why is he the only one allowed to be worried? Why is he the only one allowed to protect the people he cares for? Can't I feel worry for those who are important to me? Am I not allowed to protect them? I wanted to protect all of you too. Because you're all important to me. Am I not allowed to do that?"

Gon couldn't find the next set of words to tell her. Somehow he understood the meaning of Mikuru's words. Kurapika, on the other hand, still felt frustrated. He completely understood what Mikuru meant. But what he couldn't comprehend is his own self. Knowing Mikuru's true intention for helping, he couldn't understand why that same reason just made him want to keep her as far away from Genei Ryodan as possible.

"How about we all go now to our destination and fight them as a group?" Killua suggested breaking the awkward silence. "We want to protect one another, right? And the best way to do that is fight alongside each other." He ended with a grin.

"That's fine with me." Mikuru said wiping her tears.

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika didn't say anything at first. He looked at Mikuru who was staring at him with all the determination she could muster. Finally, "Do what you want." Then, he started walking away from them. Mikuru smiled a bit. But knowing Kurapika, she knew that he still won't let her fight.

-Leorio's group, In a café northwest side of the Akai mansion-

"Nee, Hatsumi-san, what are we doing here?" Leorio's team was currently waiting in a café three blocks from the mansion.

"We have to wait here until the explosions stops."

"And when will it stop?"

"Twenty more minutes, I guess."

"Man, how many bombs did you actually place around this city?" Leorio added getting sleepier as they continued to wait.

"I think there are at least thirty."

A black-suited guard entered. "Hatsumi-san, the enemies had started moving."

"I see."

"Should we start preparing?"

"Not yet. Twenty more minutes."

"Hey, hey. I know this sounds cowardly but are we expecting some of 'them' here?" Leorio asked.

"That's right. Two or three of them, at least."

Leorio gulped. "Sorry to say but I don't think I would match up to those monsters."

"I know." Hatsumi said bluntly. "Your role here is to make sure they're not getting out of the basement."

"Let me catch up again." Leorio said thinking. "You mean to say that those guards outside are currently luring two or three Ryodan members towards this place. If this place is one of those 'trap areas' of Maria-san, then there is an entrance to the basement from here?"

"Yes. Over there." Hatsumi said pointing to a fountain statue occupying at least four square meters of the café.

Leorio approached the fountain. "Are you sure this is the entrance?"

"Yes."

Leorio inspected the said fountain. "So how do we get downstairs?"

"Push it."

"Push?"

"Ee. And use a little nen to your muscle."

Leorio tried the instruction. "Man, this is heavy. It's like the gates from Killua's house." He continued to push the fountain with all the strength he has until the fountain started to bugde. "It's pitch dark in here and I don't see any stairs, ladders or anything for us to go down." He said wiping the sweat off himself.

"Of course, there is none." Hatsumi replied laughing a little. "You just have to jump."

"What?"

"Don't worry, it just a few meters."

"And how few is that few meters?"

"Fifty, I think."

"That's a few?"

"Yes."

Leorio sweatdropped. _The jump I made back in Trick Tower is much shorter than this. This is just insane._ He was still scrutinizing the hole when something cold trickled down his spine.

"Nee, Hatsumi-san?"

"Hai?"

"They're…" He gulped.

"Earlier than expected." The young maid stood up from her seat preparing to 'greet' their guests.

-Basho's group, In a clothes' shop southwest of the Akai mansion.-

"The explosions are already getting in my ears." Basho complained. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Fifteen more minutes." Sanae replied. "That might get cut if our visitors arrived earlier."

"This is just insane."

"Why? Afraid of those monsters?" Sanae started mocking.

"No." Basho lied. After a moment, "Well, yes. I have to admit that in the state of my nen, I won't be a match to them."

Sanae laughed. "No worries. All you have to do is to protect the entrance so they won't be able to get out. That's an important job you know."

"I know. I know." Basho said as he walked a little towards a mannequin. "But it never occurred to me that this mannequin is actually an entrance." Looking down at the hole in the floor, "How deep is this?"

"I don't know. Hatsumi knows. Call her."

"Nevermind." Basho sighed. "Anyway, who's fighting those thieves once they get in this hole?"

"Me."

"You?"

Sanae raised her eyebrow. "I'm not a nen-user but I can fight. I'm not going to boast or anything but I am much more capable than you are. I can even fight those monsters equally."

"Equally? I can't seem to believe you. There's no way you can fight them equally if you don't know how to use nen."

"That's right. Someone's going to provide me with the nen. All I need to do is to fight."

"Huh?"

"That's because I'm a human marionette."

-Back to Kurapika's group. Basement-

"How long do we have to run before reaching our destination?" Killua asked.

"With our speed, I guess five or seven minutes." Mikuru answered. She was being carried by Gon at the moment. The group was now following the path towards the border of the city as instructed by Maria.

"Nee, Oneechan?" Gon asked.

"Hmm? Nani?"

"I remember long before Maria-san told us that you wanted to meet Genei Ryodan and that you wanted to ask something from them and that only them can answer. Can you tell us what that is?"

Mikuru suddenly fell silent. "Do you really want to know?"

"If that's okay with you."

"It's about my father."

"Eh?" The three were shocked.

"What about your father?" Kurapika asked.

"I believe he is related to Genei Ryodan."

"How is that possible?" Killua asked incredulously.

Mikuru shook her head. "I don't know either. That's why I wanted to ask them. If my speculations are correct, Kuroro Lucilfer is…" She faltered.

"He is?"

"He's my uncle."

A/N: That's longer than I intended to. Have to start the next chapter. (*typing sound*)

I still haven't found a perfect way to end this fic. I have tons of ideas but none seems to passed what I want. More surprises for the next chapters! Tanoshiminishite!

I was rereading the previous chapters and I can't believe that I made it this far. *teary-eyed mode* Okay back to typing the next chapter.


	17. Individual Battles

Disclaimer: This fiction is a product of the author's impulsive mind. All standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: A few clarifications. Kurapika's eyes without the scarlet iris is green, right? I reviewed the episode of HXH and it was there. Kurapika's eyes were really green. I've seen a forum before and one guy there said that it's blue so I got a little confused.

Another thing. You will notice in this chapter that I divided the Ryodan into groups. The division isn't really related to the plot of the story. (Well, a little.) Basically, I divided them according to what I know about them. For example, about Bonorenolf and Koltopi's group. It's a little disappointing to say that I didn't make any complete descriptions of their battle. (Their air time in my chapter will be really short.) It's like that not because I don't like them but because there isn't much information about them from the manga. From the Chimera Ants Arc, only a few of them had real battles. For example, Feitan's, Phinks', and Shalnark's full capabilities were demonstrated in that arc. Characters like Koltopi didn't actually appear in the entire arc. So don't be surprised if the description of their battles were minimal. I tried to stick with the original characterization for the Ryodan so I keep my chapter within the descriptions of my researches. (Yes, I've researched a lot just for this chapter!)

I have to apologize to for having a writer's block. I have this chapter done weeks ago but I don't feel satisfied with it. It took me tons of revisions before I finally got what I want. By the way, the timeline of this story is kind of confusing. Just remember that the event, technically, is happening simultaneously. That's all!

Without further ado, here's chapter 17! Enjoy!

_CHAPTER SEVENTEEN. INDIVIDUAL BATTLES_

"He's my uncle."

The three boys stopped running and looked at Mikuru intently. Gon's face was painted with the word "shock". Killua was sweating badly. And Kurapika. Kurapika's eyes had turned the deepest shade of scarlet Mikuru had ever seen. All three of them were waiting for Mikuru's next words.

"What's with those faces?" She tried to say with a laugh.

"You're kidding, right?" Killua said. "Oneechan?"

Mikuru just looked at him and smiled. "Do I look like someone's who kidding?"

"But…that…that's impossible!" Killua replied. "How can you possibly be related to that…that evil idiotic thief! That's just…just impossible!"

Gon swallowed hard before speaking. "How did that happen, Oneechan?"

Mikuru shook her head in reply. "Wakaranai, Gon. It's just an assumption I derived from all the researches I made about the whereabouts of my father." Mikuru looked at them sadly. "Gomen ne. It must have been a shock. Hontoo ni gomen."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry, Oneechan." Gon said. "But yes, that's true. I'm beyond surprised." Then with a determined voice. "We have to hurry and defeat Kuroro Lucilfer. That's only way to know the truth."

Mikuru nodded. Then she turned her head to look at Kurapika. "Kurapika-kun?"

The blonde lad had been silent since she revealed her possible connection with the leader of Genei Ryodan. His back was turned against them. He wasn't speaking a single word. "We should move on. We're running out of time." He said without even looking at them. His voice was steady but it wasn't calm. It was completely scary and angry and somehow, it was worried and sad.

"Matte, Kurapika-kun."

"What is it?"

"Gomen ne."

Kurapika closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they have returned back to their original color once again, the calmest shade of green. Then, he turned around and walked towards Gon who was carrying Mikuru. "I'm the one who supposed to say that. I scared you. Forgive me." He said as the patted Mikuru's head lightly. Then, he turned around again. "Let's go."

Gon and Killua just nodded quietly and followed Kurapika. Mikuru, on the other hand, knew that Kurapika was just trying to be calm. She was completely aware of the anger in his voice and the shaking of his hand when he patted her. She knew he wouldn't say it but the news surprised him. She also knew that he was trying to hide the fury in his voice but it was futile. She could feel clearly his true emotions. He was furious and for some reason, she could sense hatred filling up his heart once again.

-Basement Vault No. 1241: Maria and Senritsu's group-

"Hatsumi-san and Sanae-san were already in position, Maria-san." Senritsu reported. "Leorio and Basho were putting up the barrier for the entrances as well. Kurapika and the others were still moving."

"How much farther are they from the target point?"

"With their current speed, three more minutes, I guess."

"That's good enough." Maria said as she started concentrating her nen in her strings. Senritsu continued to monitor the movements of everyone in the basement. Now, she understood why Maria chose the basement vaults as their battleground. The sounds of the footsteps in the basement were clearer. Since the sound waves bounced off the walls, it's easier for her to detect the movement of all her comrades and their enemies as well. The diffraction and interference patterns of the sound waves gave her even more accurate details of what exactly is happening at a certain location at a specific time frame.

"Two sets of footsteps had fallen from Hatsumi-san and Leorio's group. One female and one male." Senritsu noted as she tried to listen carefully for the pair's next movements.

"Do you think you can tell me who they are?"

"Hai. I remember the female's footsteps and heartbeat. She was with the Kuroro Lucilfer when Gon and Killua were kidnapped. She's from the materialization group conjuring a vacuum machine-like weapon. Her name I believe is Shizuku." Senritsu explained.

"The other?"

Senritsu listened once again. After awhile she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Maria-san. I recognized his footsteps but I don't recall his name or face. I don't think I've seen him before. But from the sound of his steps, he would be around 22 years old."

Maria pondered for a moment. "Their movements?"

"The male was scrutinizing the walls of the basement. He seems to be searching for something." Then a sudden thought popped out of Senritsu's mind. "Maria-san, is this the reason why you didn't place security cameras here?"

Maria nodded. "In the first place, Shiro-sama discouraged the usage of cameras down here. He said that it's more dangerous that way. Besides, we can use the full capacity of your nen this way." She ended with a wink.

"Thank you for the trust." Senritsu smiled back.

Maria started moving her hands in the air as if she was dancing. "Saa…we should start." Senritsu just stood there completely at awe. At every wave of her hand, she could hear several pair of light footsteps moving towards the first pair of Ryodan members in the basement.

Once she was done, Senritsu started to ask. "Ano, Maria-san, about these marionettes."

"Hmm?"

"Something's not right with their footsteps."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't quite understand it but the footsteps are not light like the footsteps of a normal marionette. They sound like…"

Maria laughed a little. "You may think of me as an evil person or even a devil once I gave you the secret of my nen." Then, she continued to wave her hand. Senritsu could hear another set of "marionettes" walking the opposite direction, towards Sanae and Basho's point. "As long as my strings are attached to the marionettes, I can control them and make them fight like a normal nen-user. But as you have said, it has limitations. Normal marionettes are not as strong as human beings are. I can let them fight over and over again even they were destroyed into pieces. Because they're inanimate objects, they don't die. But at the same time, they don't have a nen of their own. They just follow my orders and received nen directly from me. A human marionette however is different."

A realization dawned Senritsu. "Don't tell me."

"Every human being has nen inside them. But not all can make use of them. My strings were not made to control marionettes. They're made to manipulate someone else's nen." Seriousness filled the atmosphere. "My own nen army is composed of…"

"Nen-controlled humans." Senritsu ended for her.

Maria nodded.

-Basement Vault No. 1948: Leorio and Hatsumi's group-

"That girl. Who would have thought she could actually fight?" Shalnark complained scrutinizing the long sharp cut in his right hand. "That did hurt. Shizuku, you alright there?"

Shizuku nodded. "I didn't notice that this place actually exist down here."

"Aa." Shalnark replied. He stood up and started observing the walls of the basement. "These are no normal walls. I could feel nen flowing through them. This must be the barrier that kept us from knowing the presence of this underground tunnel." He said tapping the walls lightly then pressing his ears close to the walls trying to gain information of their surroundings. "This is really weird. Who would have thought they could trap us like that?"

-Flashback: A few minutes earlier-

B-O-O-M!

The sound of explosion continued around the city. Two humans were currently dodging them while busying themselves with 'clearing' their path.

"A-aargh!"

"You bastard-!"

"A-aarrrrgh!"

"Die you–!"

The man in the black suit didn't even have the time to finish his sentence when a vacuum cleaner hit his head.

A young lad with brown hair suddenly shouted. "Oi! Shizuku! Done yet?"

"Almost." She answered as she hit another man with her Deme-chan. Then, "Done."

"There are loads of these guys around." Shalnark commented. "They're pretty good preparing this many. Though, it's a waste 'cause they're all useless."

"Should I clean this place?"

Shalnark looked around. "Nah. That'll take time. We have to get in touch with the others. After that huge explosion awhile ago, we were suddenly separated. Have any ideas where the others could be? My En sucks you know. My phone's not getting any signal either."

Shizuku shook her head. "I'm no good with En either."

Shalnark sighed. "So we have to find them the long way." He looked around when a strong nen filled their senses. "Somebody seems to be waiting for us."

"It's coming from that place." Shizuku pointed to a cozy-looking café. The place seemed to be completely unaffected by the bomb explosions. Shalnark nodded and the two started approaching it.

The brown-haired lad opened the door as soon as they reached the café. He tried to be as cautious as possible since the nen signature he could feel from the café was really huge. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was a young lady dressed in a maid suit standing serenely at the center of the café.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Yookoso." The maid greeted. "Watashi ha Hatsumi de arimasu. I've been told to greet and welcome you in this place. Congratulations for making it this far."

"That's an unusual welcome then." He smirked and looked around the café. Then, "I think I remember you." He said pointing to another guy in the café wearing a blue suit and sunglasses. "You're a friend of that chain guy right?"

"Aa." Leorio said smirking as well. "Although I don't think I've seen you close enough before. I only remember that other girl from the arm-wrestling match."

"Remember him, Shizuku?"

"Betsuni."

"You never remember anything, do you?" Shalnark sweatdropped. "In any case, maybe you could tell us the location of our target so we can finish this as soon as possible. We're on a tight schedule so might as well helped us, will you?" He said preparing a small antenna in his left hand. Shizuku raised her Deme-chan prepared to strike as well.

"Sumimasen. But other than welcoming you, my other job her is to make sure you won't get to the target." Hatsumi said smiling.

"It can't be helped, then."

In a matter of seconds, a strike care of Shizuku nearly hit Hatsumi. She dodged the next attack from Shalnark and managed to land perfectly at the far end of the café. The two Ryodan members now stood at the place where Hatsumi used to stand.

"Eh, you're good." Shalnark commented. "But not good enough for us." He smirked raising his cellphone in hand. "Caught you."

Hatsumi smirked back and shouted, "Ima da yo, Leorio-san!"

In a flash, Leorio pulled with all his might the thick carpet beneath Shalnark and Shizuku's feet. The two immediately fell in the hole beneath the carpet. Shalnark kicked the wall of the hole to keep himself from falling when a series of thread-like material closed the pit. He managed to grab the thread only to be sharply cut by it.

"Hair?" Were his last word before completely falling into the pit.

-Back to the timeline-

"I didn't even notice that it was a plain hole beneath that carpet."

"The carpet has nen surging in it. I noticed it at once but the sunglasses guy managed to pull it fast. But the maid's nen is unusual."

"Yeah. That thing she covered the hole with. It's hair."

"Hair?"

Shalnark nodded. "I managed to grab it remember? But it was completely sharp." He said looking at his cut."There's something else." Shalnark said looking at his cellphone. He seemed to be thinking something but shrugged it off. "In any case, where should we go now?"

"I don't know. Use the coin." Shizuku said.

Shalnark nodded and fished out a coin from her pocket. "Head, we go right. Tail, we go left." He tossed the coin in the air and caught it. "Tail."

"So we go left."

"Yeah." And the two started walking. They have not gotten that far when they heard a series of footsteps coming their way.

"Don't tell me it's another set of those black-suited guards!" Shalnark complained. "I have enough of them!" But what they saw was far from the set of black-suited guys they initially fought with.

Right in front of them was a group of humans, no human-like things wearing clothes that resemble that of maids and butlers - all of them holding a sword. They do look like humans except that their eyes are all blank.

"Are these humans?" Shizuku asked raising Deme-chan.

"Saa." Shalnark said. "Should we ask them?"

"Even if you ask them, they won't answer." A voice behind them spoke.

"Oh, it's you again." Shalnark noticed nonchalantly. "Are these dolls yours?"

"Betsuni." Hatsumi smiled. "Comrades would be the right term, I guess."

"Comrades, huh?"

The Ryodan members started moving fast and attacked the set of marionettes in front of them. Hatsumi just stood there watching intently.

"Something's not right here." Shizuku said after awhile.

"What do you mean?" Shalnark shouted from his side.

"Deme-chan won't want to eat them."

"Eh?"

Shizuku continued to hit the set of marionettes moving her way. But as much as tried to suck them up using Deme-chan, her vacuum-cleaner friend won't swallow them. Shalnark found it a little strange as well. Even if he had accomplished the conditions for his ability to work, he just couldn't make any connection with his cellphone.

Shalnark was in the middle of trying to figure out how to defeat the dolls when he remembered something. _That__'__s__strange._ He thought. _I__remember__putting__an__antenna__on__that__maid__girl__before__falling.__She__should__be__my__toy__now._ He tried pushing the buttons of his cellphone once again. _Not__working,__huh?__There__is__only__a__single__rule__to__all__manipulation__users._He smirked.

"Nee, Shizuku!" Shalnark shouted over Shizuku who was busy fighting the set of marionettes in front of her. "Mind helping me a bit? Take care of these for me. I got a small business with the maid girl over there."

"Alright." Shizuku replied brandishing the group of marionettes blocking Shalnark's way. He immediately made his way towards Hatsumi.

"That's a little cruel, you know." Hatsumi said smiling as soon as Shalnark reached her position. "Leaving a female friend fighting all by herself. That's not-so-gentleman."

Shalnark just smirked. "I just need to confirm something." He pointed his thumb behind him. "You said you're a comrade of those. Does that mean you're also a moving doll?"

"Well, I do move. But I don't remember being a doll." Hatsumi replied smiling sweetly.

_That__smile__rather__pisses__me__off._ Shalnark thought. Then, "There are a few things that confuses me." He raised a finger. "One. My abilities doesn't seem to work on you. I remember planting an antenna right beneath your left elbow. Even though the conditions were met, my ability didn't work."

"Really?" Hatsumi said. She searched beneath her left elbow and indeed she found a piece of antenna. "That's quite fast. I didn't notice this one." Then, she snapped the thing into two. "I guess you need to make a new one in replacement to that."

"Yeah. That's a waste." Then, he continued. "Another thing that bother is that one." He said pointing at Shizuku. "Shizuku's vacuum cleaner cannot suck up those moving dolls. The only thing her vacuum cleaner cannot suck are living things."

"And so?"

"That would only mean four things."

"Those are?"

"First, you are not a normal human being and someone is already manipulating you. That's the major rule for all manipulation users. First come, first serve basis. Second, those things are living humans and not dolls. Only living beings are exempted to Shizuku's ability. Third, whoever manipulates you must be the same manipulators of those humans. Finally, whoever that manipulator is, he must be somewhere around here watching us. Am I correct?"

Hatsumi clapped here hands. "That's quite intelligent of you. But I guess, that ends this conversation as well." She closed her eyes as she pulled her maid's hair dress. Her blue hair fell freely down her waist. "I have to defeat you before you get entire idea of our plan." When she opened her eyes once again, they were completely blank. Just as blank as the other moving dolls are.

-Basement Vault No. 3235: Basho and Sanae's group-

"So any idea on how to get out of here?" Phinks asked.

"Don't ask me." Feitan replied bluntly. "How about destroying the entire place?"

"That sounds good." Phinks replied. He started swinging his right arm. "Ten rounds would do the trick here." He swung his arms wildly counting each turn loudly. "Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Get back you two!" He hit the wall which resulted in a huge blast.

When the smoke from the collision subsided, "What the hell is this?" Phinks cursed. The wall that he just punched didn't even get a single scratch from his attack.

"You're losing your touch, Phinks." Feitan said humorously.

"Shut up, you!" Then he turned to their other companion. "Franklin, try those machine guns."

"I rather not waste nen here."

"Huh?"

"The entire walls are covered with nen. And it is not your common nen."

"What do you mean?" Feitan asked.

"I don't know exactly know how to say this but this kind of nen is surprisingly similar to that of the chained guy."

"You mean he did this?"

"Not exactly like that. But the way nen was embedded in these walls is similar. I have a feeling that the layers of nen that I could sensed here goes way back from generations ago. Like they've been in these walls long before we are born."

"I don't quite get that." Phinks said.

"Me neither." Feitan agreed. "Mind explaining it better?"

"Do you remember what that orange-haired maid said awhile ago?"

-Flashback: A few minutes earlier-

"Welcome! Welcome!" Sanae said as three men entered the boutique. "I knew you'll get here fast! But that was faster than I predicted." She applauded as she said those words.

"You're expecting us?" Frankling asked his machine guns ready to fire.

"Wooh! Don't get too agitated!" Sanae motioned aware of the killing aura, the three Genei Ryodan members were emitting. "Relax! We will get into the fighting soon enough. I just need you three to get in here." She said pointing to a hole beside a mannequin.

"Hah? You want us to get in there?" Phinks asked sarcastically.

"Why should we follow you?" Feitan added.

"Simple. That place down there isn't something you can just destroy. It's been there for ages. Long before our time. Besides, soon enough you'll be dead meat. The place that is waiting for the three of you down there is the perfect tombstone for your rotting body." Sanae ended with a smirk.

"You-!" Phinks swung his arms thrice and immediately attacked Sanae. The orange-haired maid dodged the attack swiftly.

"That was a good dodge, don't you think Franklin?" Feitan said as he and Franklin watched the continuous blows Phinks was throwing at Sanae.

"Should we help him?"

"Nah. Waste of energy. If he's done for it, I'll go next. Or would you like to go before me?"

"That would be better I think. You have a coin there?"

"Sure has." Feitan replied fetching a coin from his pocket. He was about to tossed it when something caught his arm. "Hey-what the-!"

In split seconds, he was hanging in the air by one arm and soon enough he collided with Phinks whose right arm was bound with something hard. As a reflex, Franklin prepared to shoot towards Sanae.

"Arrgh!"

Out of nowhere, Basho appeared pushing Franklin with all his might towards the hole. Of course, Franklin was not stupid enough not to notice his approach and started firing towards him. What came as a surprise was a thick wall that suddenly appeared between him and Basho. The impact of his bullet against the wall was so great that his recoil rebounded back making him topple down the hole.

"Franklin!" Phinks shouted. "You-!"

"I told you not to get hasty, didn't I?" Sanae said. "Don't worry. You'll definitely love your tombstones." She ended with a laugh as she threw both guys down the hole and plugged it with the same thing she used to bind the two Ryodan.

-Back to the timeline-

"Ah. I remember. She did say we couldn't just destroy this." Phinks said tapping the wall. "But there must be some kind of exit from here. We just have to look for it."

"That's not the only thing that bothers me." Franklin said.

"What else?"

"She seemed to be confident in winning against us. It appears as if they have the advantage if they fight down here. And her weapon as well." Franklin explained.

"That's a good point." Feitan stated. "But whether this is the most advantageous battle arena for them or not, I don't really care. I just have to kill and beat them at their own game. Besides, that weapon is something similar to yours right? You have your fingers. She has her _fingernails_." Phinks smirked in agreement.

"Aa." Franklin said. _I__just__hope__the__thing__that__happened__in__York__Shin__wouldn__'__t__happen__here._ He added in his mind. The three spiders continued walking the dark passageway. A few minutes passed when the three of them stopped walking and started to become alert of their surroundings.

"What are those strange noises?" Phinks asked.

"Sounds like footsteps to me." Feitan said.

"I can also hear something scratching the wall." Franklin added ready to fire.

As soon as the shadows neared them, Franklin shot them incessantly. Feitan and Phinks prepared themselves in case someone survived the ambush. After a few minutes, Franklin stopped firing.

"Nanda? Is that all you can actually do?" A female voice sounded behind the smoke. "You've been firing tons of nen bullets at my fingernails since awhile ago. That's not-so-nice."

"That voice! Don't tell me-!"

Sanae appeared through the smoke – her fingernails stretching from the fingers. "You're good. That hurt you know." She added rubbing her long fingernails. Behind her, a group of human-like beings dressed in maids and butlers clothes could be seen.

"Eh? So you brought friends with you." Phinks started.

"Oh these," Sanae said. "I just thought you might get bored if I'm the only one whom you can play with around here so I brought some of my friends." She grinned.

"Make sure you entertain us good." Feitan said smirking. "You already delayed us long enough. It would be a waste if I didn't get an exciting fight here." He raised his umbrella preparing to fight.

"Chotto matte." Phinks suddenly interrupted. "How come you're the one fighting first?"

"Why not?"

"I arrived here first."

"Franklin fell down here first."

Sanae got a little irritated with the conversation. "Mou! You're arguing over some stupid thing." Sanae raised her hand. "Minna! Show these people what we are made of!" One by one, the human-like beings attacked the currently arguing Phinks and Feitan. Franklin was also attacked but he had already started firing at them.

"This is bad." Franklin stated. His bullets were indeed fast but their enemies were a little faster. They got hit every now and then but none of his bullets could hit a vital point on the enemies' body. Phinks and Feitan were having a hard time with their opponents as well. Phinks punches did damage the bodies of their enemies. Nonetheless, they would just stand up as if nothing happened. Feitan's condition was almost similar.

"Should we go all out?" Feitan said.

"Aa." Phinks agreed. "These things are humans, right?"

Franklin replied. "They are. But they seemed to be manipulated."

"Manipulated?"

"Try using Gyo." They focused their nen in their eyes to see what Franklin meant. What they see was a series of strings firmly attached to each human body. "Someone is manipulating them. The In he is using is so strong. I don't think we could break easily through it." Franklin ended his explanation.

"In any case, we could get the maid girl first." Feitan decided. "She's the only one that doesn't seem to be manipulated. We just have to get the answers from her." The two agreed and started focusing their attacks towards Sanae.

_They__'__ve__noticed._Sanae thought. _I__have__to__hold__these__guys__here__for__at__least__fifteen__minutes.__Maria-neesama__can__still__hold__them__for__a__few__more__minutes.__But__these__guys__are__tough,__I__don__'__t__think__the__marionettes__can__hold__much__longer.__Hatsumi__must__be__having__a__hard__time__too.__She__'__s__not__picking__up__her__phone__when__I__called__awhile__ago.__I__guess__I__just__have__to__do__it.__I__have__to__buy__Mikuru-sama__more__time._

-Basement Vault No. 1241: Maria and Senritsu's group-

"The number of marionettes started to decrease Maria-san. I don't think Hatsumi is having a problem in her side. She's currently fighting but I think she can still handle it." Senritsu reported. She's still monitoring her comrades' movements. The members of Genei Ryodan were already moving in their basement. Two were currently fighting with the group of Hatsumi, two was moving towards their location and three were fighting with Sanae.

"I see." Maria said concentrating more on her strings. "What about Sanae?"

"I think she can still handle it but she's having a hard time. The three that landed on her area were tough. She hasn't moved yet, though."

Maria sighed. "Sanae's going to have a hard time with this. The amount of aura in her side was great. How about the other two moving towards us?"

"Daijoobu desu. The marionettes can still handle them. One of them doesn't seem to have any fighting skills. I remember him from before. He's the one making the fake copies of things. But other than that, he doesn't seem to have any abilities for fighting. His companion was doing all the fighting for the both of them."

"But he has a strange nen, ne?"

"Hai." Senritsu agreed. "The sounds he makes are deadly yet they sounded beautiful."

"Do you think you can handle him from all the way over here?" Maria asked.

"Hai." Senritsu smiled.

"Good. Wait for my signal before starting." Senritsu nodded and pulled out her flute. Then, Maria remembered something. "By the way, about Kurapika-san's group, have they reached the target point yet?"

"Actually they haven't."

"They haven't?"

"Hai." A sudden surge of worry poured over Senritsu. "I'm not quite sure but they've been stuck in one area five minutes ago. That area is around twenty meters away from the target point and I believe it is inside one of the vaults. They haven't moved from that point since then."

"They're not hurt, are they?"

Senritsu shook her head. "No. But…"

"But?"

"Mikuru-sama and Kurapika seems to be in an argument at the moment."

-Kurapika's group-

"What do you mean you'll be leaving me here! You can't leave me here! I want to help too! You can't just do this to me!"

Mikuru was crying. She hasn't stop crying since Kurapika had announced that Mikuru has to stay inside one of the vaults away from battle. Their group was about to reach their target point when Kurapika stopped in front of one the vaults and suddenly opened it. Gon, Killua and Mikuru were even more surprised when Kurapika said that they'll going to lock Mikuru in that vault and keep it hidden from the enemies' vision.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Killua asked trying to break the tense atmosphere. Gon was currently sitting beside Mikuru as he was trying to calm her down. "I really think we should bring Oneechan with us."

"No, Killua. There is a probability that their only target is Mikuru." Anger and agitation were clear in his voice. It was steady but it is certainly not calm.

"But it's just a probability."

"Still, I cannot gamble that."

"But we aren't sure either that they're not going to find her here." Killua insisted.

"No, they can't come here."

"Huh?"

"Remember what Maria-san said." Kurapika explained. "These vaults were protected by the nen of their generations. It means that the nen protecting these vaults had already accumulated since the time of Maria-san's ancestors. To think that even Genei Ryodan didn't notice it when they came to the city."

"I see your point but…" Killua said looking at Mikuru.

"I don't understand you at all!" Mikuru snapped again. "Awhile ago, you told me to do what I want! Now, you're locking me here! You're mad!" Her sobs continued.

"I don't understand myself either." Kurapika whispered. Mikuru didn't seem to hear his words but Killua who was standing near him heard him clearly.

"You don't have to do this much Kurapika." Killua whispered. "I know how you care for her. We all do. But to lock her here. Isn't that too much?"

Kurapika didn't answer. He knew he was being cruel but right now, it doesn't matter to him. As much as he wanted to keep Mikuru by his side, he just couldn't let her get near from those murderers. He was very much capable of defeating them but he also knew that if he failed, Mikuru would try to save him and use the nen she collected from the scarlet eyes. She would be willing to give up her life to save him. He knew exactly what she would do if that happened. _I__cannot__gamble__with__those__chances.__I__just__cannot__let__that__happen.__She__can__hate__me__for__all__she__wants.__I__just__won__'__t__let__her__have__the__chance__to__use__that__nen__inside__her__staff.__I__won__'__t__let__her__die._

"Kurapika?" Gon called him.

"We should go." Kurapika said coldly. "We have lingered too much." He walked towards the vault's entrance followed by Gon and Killua.

"Gomen, Oneechan." Killua said.

"We're going to come back here for you, as fast as possible. I promise." Gon said.

Mikuru didn't say anything as she watched Gon and Killua disappeared from her view. She just continued to sob as she watched Kurapika walked away. He was about to close the entrance when Mikuru asked something.

"You're really leaving me here, aren't you?"

"Aa."

"You don't want me to fight, do you?"

"Aa."

"Is it because I cannot walk?"

"That's right."

"So I'm just a burden to you."

"You are."

"I see." Mikuru started sobbing again. _So__all__this__time__I__'__m__just__a__burden.__I__'__m__nothing__but__a__burden._"You…you really hate me that much, don't you?" It was a whisper. She thought he wouldn't hear her last question. But Kurapika's last words made her realized that he did hear what she asked.

"No. It's the exact opposite."

And the vault's entrance closed.

A/N: Phew. That was longer than I intended to. *sigh* Thank you for those who are keeping up with this fiction. To all of you, I sincerely apologize for my late updates. The vacation's almost here anyway so I'll be having more free time to make up with this fic!

Sorry if there isn't much romance on this one. I tried to make a vivid picture of the fight scenes so I haven't had much space for romance scenes. Kuroro, Machi and Nobunaga will appear on the next chapter. By the way, I'm not including Kalluto in this fiction. Technically, he was supposed to be the new number 4 in Genei Ryodan when Hisoka left. But I don't want to add another conflict between him and Killua since they're not the main focus of this story. In effect, I didn't add his character here.

Ja! Arigatoo gozaimasu, minna-sama!


	18. The Truth

A/N: I just noticed something. Chapters 15,16,17 and this chapter (and the next actually) occurred in one single day. Eheh. That's kind of long. Anyway, here's chapter eighteen! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, the plot's mine. Standard disclaimers apply.

_CHAPTER EIGHTEEN. THE TRUTH_

_"No. It's the exact opposite."_

Those were the last words she heard from Kurapika. Right now, Mikuru was having a dilemma. She should be mad at him because he locked her in a vault. But that is not what she was feeling at the moment. Right now, all she could hear was her own heartbeat throbbing so fast. Her face was still so flushed she thought she's going to have a nosebleed. She tried to take in a big deep breath to calm her beating heart but it was futile. She couldn't make it stop from beating madly!

"Okay, Mikuru. Calm down. You don't even know what he exactly meant with those words."

_You don't? And what do you think is the exact opposite of hate? More hate?_

Her heart started to race once again. "That is not possible. Besides, you're a burden to him, remember? He doesn't want you to fight because you're a burden."

_But he could be lying. The truth might be because he doesn't want you to get hurt._

"Impossible. He said it with such a serious face. He's not lying.

_He has a poker face. You know that. What's the difference?_

"There's a big difference! He…he never said anything like that…b-before."

_Really? But he wants to stay with you forever, remember?_

"He never said anything like that."

_Yes, he did. Remember? You're little game from before._

Mikuru shook her head. "No, no, no, no. That's just impossible."

_Impossible?_

"Mou! This vault is making me insane!"

_Yeah, you're insane. Lying to yourself all this time. Why can't you just admit it to yourself?_

"Admit what? There's nothing I need to admit."

_Yeah right. Want me to repeat what he said a little while ago?_

The words started to play back in Mikuru's mind. Her about-to-calm-heart started throbbing fast again and she started to feel the heat again in her cheeks. She shook her head.

_Come on! Stop fooling yourself. Or should I admit it for you?_

"Arrrgh! What's wrong with me? I can even hear a voice talking to me inside my head!"

_Idiot. I'm not a voice in your head. I'm you. So what now?_

"What do you mean, 'what now'?"

_Arrgh! Just admit it, would you?_

"I told you there's nothing to admit!"

_You're so stubborn. Admit it already. You fell in love with him. Or should I say you're madly in love with him._

-Kurapika's group-

Gon and Killua kept looking back as the trio run towards their destination. Both had worried looks. Kurapika was completely aware of their actions. "Gon, Killua. Stop looking back. That will give way about Mikuru-sama's current location."

"Are you really sure about this Kurapika?" Gon asked as he withdrew his gaze from the path where they have come from.

"Aa."

"But I'm worried. What if the other Ryodan members find her?"

"No, they wouldn't" Kurapika explained. "Besides, Maria-san and Senritsu are monitoring our movements. They will know if Mikuru-sama's in danger. But then again, I highly doubt they'll find her."

"Know what? Sometimes I think you're a little stupid." Killua blabbered out-of-nowhere. Kurapika raised an eyebrow towards him. Nonetheless he didn't respond to Killua's words. "Mikuru-oneechan's right. You're mad."

"What do you mean, Killua?" Gon asked when Kurapika still did not respond to Killua's insults.

"Leaving the person you love the most locked up all by herself when all she wants is to be with you and help you with this fight. Isn't that what stupid, insane people do?" Killua said. "That's quite long." He added as he realized he talked a little too much.

Gon thought for a moment digesting Killua's words. "That's kind of true." Then, something clicked in Gon's mind. "Hey, did you just say 'the person you love the most'?"

"I did."

"What does that mean?"

Killua fell flat on the floor. As soon as he recovered from his initial shock, he gave Gon a huge smack on the head. "And here I thought you caught up with my words!" He said gasping heavily. Then, "You're impossible Gon. How old are you again? Five?"

"I'm not five. I'm fourteen. Can you just explain it better without smacking my head?" Gon retorted as he scrubbed his head.

Killua sighed and continued running. "You're five." He muttered, shook his head and started to explain to the 'fourteen-year-old yet possesses a five-year-old innocence' Gon. "Kurapika might be the most secretive person in our group but when face with something like this, he's so easy to read. Kurapika loves Mikuru-oneechan more than anyone else in his entire life. That's the only explanation why he's so overprotective of her." Then turning towards Kurapika who was running in front of them. "Am I right?"

Kurapika didn't respond. His last words to Mikuru suddenly flashed in his mind. _No. It's the exact opposite._ "Why did I even say that?" Kurapika muttered to himself.

"Did you say something Kurapika?"

"Nothing." Kurapika said. "We're almost there. We should hurry up." He ended increasing his speed. Gon and Killua just looked at him and increased their speeds as well.

-Basement Vault No. 1241: Maria and Senritsu's group-

"What could have happened?" Senritsu said.

"What's wrong, Senritsu-san?" Maria asked. She was still in the process of manipulating her marionettes.

"Mikuru-sama was separated from Kurapika's group."

"What? Were they ambushed?"

"No, Maria-san." Senritsu shook her head gently. "It seemed that Kurapika locked her up in a vault. Mikuru-sama's position haven't changed for quite some time now. Kurapika, Gon and Killua, on the other hand, were near to their target destination."

"But why would they do something like that?" Maria said worriedly. She started making a new set of string from her fingers. Senritsu used her Gyo to see nothing at the end of strings. They only seem to stretch infinitely. "Can you tell me the exact location of the vault Mikuru-sama was in?" Maria requested.

"Ee. It's twenty meters to the east of Kurapika's target point. Third vault from the right side hallway."

"Thank you." Maria said as she continued to procure more strings.

"Sorry to intrude but what are those strings for?"

"I'll be closing that hallway."

"Close?"

"Ee. My nen ability is actually a family heirloom, you see. The entire vault basement is created from frosted nen strings from my ancestors. It became this thick because it had accumulated through years. Other than me, no one else can destroy the nen walls of this basement. Using this same ability, I'll close the entire hallway to make sure no one will get to Mikuru-sama."

"Is that alright? I mean, are we sure that will make Mikuru-sama safe?"

"For the time being, yes. If things go a little dangerous, we're heading to where Mikuru-sama is."

"How about the two going our way?"

"We'll defeat them as soon as we can." Maria ended.

-Basement No. Vault 1367-

Mikuru had already stopped crying. Her eyes were close as if she was thinking about something deeply. She was seated from where Gon put her down, her rose crystal in her hand.

"This voice in my head might be right. I have never felt anything so painful yet so wonderful in my entire life. But I have to confirm that to myself first."

She raised the amount of nen in her rose crystal. The amount was so huge that the light emanating from it filled the entire vault.

"These feelings that's been here in my heart since I heard your last words, I want to understand it better. I want to know what these feelings are exactly. If…if…" Her face suddenly reddened. "If I'm really in love with you, Kurapika-kun, I want to confirm that to myself. I want to know if…I really love you."

Slowly, the rose crystal materialized and turned into a staff.

"I know you want to keep me safe here. I know you want to protect me. But I hope you would understand. I want to protect you too."

Mikuru maintained a steady amount of nen flowing around her entire body. She took a deep breath and slowly…stood up.

"It's time."

She slowly walked towards the vault's entrance.

"Maria started placing her nen strings." She noticed. "I just hope it's not strong enough to stop my bombardment attacks. My emission skills aren't that good to destroy her nen walls."

She pulled the lamp inside the vault. Slowly, the vault's entrance opened.

"She's really quick, Maria is."

She slowly approached the newly built nen walls created from the nen strings of Maria. Mikuru touched it with her free hand.

"I'm sorry, Maria. I have to destroy this. But I hope you wouldn't worry too much. I can take care of myself. I won't let myself get killed. Not until I manage to confirm my feelings for Kurapika-kun. I promise I won't die yet."

Mikuru raised her staff and positioned herself to fire. She took in another deep breath and…

B-O-O-O-O-O-O-M!

A large explosion shook the entire basement. It was so strong that every living being fighting in the basement felt the tremor.

-Basement Vault No. 1241: Maria and Senritsu's group-

"Maria-san!"

Maria's face suddenly drained of color. That nen she felt awhile. It was so familiar.

"Maria-san!" Senritsu called out again. "Mikuru-sama! She…!"

Maria nodded. "I know. It seems that we have to change plans a little."

Senritsu nodded. However, there is something that bothered her since the huge explosion that shook the basement. "Maria-san, Mikuru-sama, she…she…"

Maria looked at her and smiled apologetically. "Forgive me for hiding this. We thought it was safe if no one knows about Mikuru-sama's conditions."

"You mean, all this time, she can actually _walk_?"

"Ee." Maria continued her explanations. "We found it more convenient if no one knows that Mikuru-sama is a capable nen fighter. Humans have this habit of underestimating women most especially those disabled. With this kind of disguise, no one would think that Mikuru-sama is a powerful nen user."

"I see." Senritsu nodded in understanding. She was about to ask something else when a deafening sound blasted nearby.

"It seems that they're almost here." Maria noticed. "Senritsu-san, will you stay in front of that wall?" She requested pointing to a particular wide wall on Senritsu's right side. Senritsu found it confusing as to why she has to stand there. Nonetheless, she followed Maria's orders and went to the said wall.

"I want you to attack these guys coming our way while I distract them. I'll keep you hidden with my nen strings." Maria explained.

"So that's the plan. I understand." Senritsu said gathering her nen around her flute. Maria started to hide Senritsu with her strings and called forth a new set of marionettes to help her.

"This wouldn't take long. Mikuru-sama, please don't do anything reckless." Maria silently prayed.

-Kurapika's group-

"What the hell was that?" Killua asked. A huge explosion just shook the entire basement floor.

"I don't know." Gon said. "Maybe from someone else's fight."

"So everyone has started fighting." Killua said with a little annoyance. "We're the only ones who haven't got someone to play with. That's annoying."

Gon laughed a little. "Don't worry, Killua. We're almost there."

"You're right." Killua sighed. Then, "Ow! Hey! Why did you suddenly stop?" Killua rubbed his nose that accidentally hit Kurapika's back when he suddenly stopped running. "Oi! Kurapi-" Killua's sentence was cut when he saw the reason why Kurapika stopped.

In front of them stood three people. One is a blue-haired woman who was looking at them intently. Another guy with a katana was also there. Between them stood another man. A man with a mark of cross on his forehead.

Killua swallowed hard. "This is it Gon." He whispered to Gon who grinned back at him. "Time to show these monsters who we are now."

"Killua. Gon."

"Eh?"

"Can you take care of the other two?"

"You want to fight Lucilfer alone?" Killua asked.

"Aa." Kurapika answered. "Besides, there is something I need to ask from him."

Gon and Killua just nodded in understanding. They knew exactly what Kurapika wanted to hear from Kuroro Lucilfer. It was the same thing they wanted to know as well.

"We meet again, brats!" Nobunaga greeted. "I told you you're meant to be on our group! Look! Our path crossed once again!"

"How long are you gonna intend to recruit us?" Killua asked in annoyance. "You always say that every time we meet. Can you say something else?"

Nobunaga laughed. "Just like how Uvo would answer when he's annoyed!"

"Just laugh all you want." Killua said raising his Ren.

"They look more powerful than the last time we met them." Machi noticed. "This is going to be a long fight." She added as prepared her strings.

"It's rare for you to be that wary. Are our opponents that strong?" Kuroro asked calmly.

"No. But I have a bad feeling about this. We better be careful."

"Bad feeling?"

"Yeah."

"Women's intuition. Am I right?"

"I don't want to hear about that again." Nobunaga interrupted.

"We should be more careful." Kuroro said ignoring Nobunaga's opinion. He conjured his red book, Bandit's Secret. "Remember Nobunaga. Machi's intuition are always correct. I believe whatever her intuition says."

Nobunaga just shrugged a pulled out his katana. "Three-on-three, huh?"

"Kurapika, would you stand back a little?"

Kurapika looked questioningly towards Gon. "Why?"

"You said you want a one-on-one fight with that idiotic thief right?" Killua answered. "We're going to set up something to make that easier."

"I understand." Kurapika replied backing a few steps behind Gon and Killua.

"Listen Gon. We only have one chance to do it so don't go messing around." Killua said. "We'll start with Plan A. If that is not enough, immediately proceed to Plan B."

"What if Plan B fails?"

"We die. Get that?"

Gon grinned. "So this is really a one chance technique. That makes it more interesting."

"Of course." Killua grinned back. "Ready Gon?"

"Ousu!"

"On my signal, 1..2…3…GO!"

In a blink of an eye, Gon and Killua deliberately moved towards the three Ryodan members. As they were about to come contact with them, Gon withdrew his fist and jumped backward while Killua suddenly disappeared.

"They're fast!" Nobunaga said pulling out his sword and increasing the area of his En.

"Saisho ha Ku! Janken!"

"He's going to directly attack!" Machi shouted increasing the amount of Ken throughout her body. Nobunaga and Kuroro followed suit.

"Bleh!" Gon stuck out his tongue. He stopped his technique without withdrawing the huge amount of nen he placed on his fist.

"Ike!" A loud yell was heard on Nobunaga's side. A strong electric current flowed between them separating Machi, Nobunaga and Kuroro. Killua shot another blast of electric current on the roof of the basement. A huge amount of rocks fell between the Ryodan members.

"What–!"

"Mou ikkai! Janken! Pa!"

Two huge nen balls emerged from Gon's palm and hit Nobunaga and Machi square on their chests. Killua immediately moved towards them hitting both Ryodan member with his electric yo-yos. The two managed to gather enough Ken in their body but the two youngsters were too fast that they didn't have enough time to shift their auras. Nonetheless, Nobunaga and Machi didn't fly far enough from their original positions.

"Not enough." Killua said. "Gon!"

"Ousu!"

In a flash, Gon and Killua had placed a strong Ko in their feet and kicked the two as hard as they can. Everything happened so quickly that Kuroro didn't manage to help his two companions. Nobunaga and Machi were kicked out far from him and huge boulder of rocks separated them.

When he finally got hold of the situation, he started to call forth his Indoor Fish when a strong set of chains bound him.

"You're staying here. I am your opponent." Kurapika said.

"Yatta! Yatta! Killua! We perfected it!"

Killua hit him on the head and yelled. "Baka! We're in the middle of a fight!"

"Itai. You don't have to hit me!" Gon yelled back.

A sudden applause was heard in front of them. Gon and Killua stopped bickering and maintain a steady Ren around their bodies.

"That surprised me!" Nobunaga admitted. "You both grew stronger since our last encounter in York Shin! Good. Good." The aura around him changed. It wasn't pleasant. It was the darkest and the deadliest Gon and Killua had ever felt. Deadlier than Hisoka or Illumi's auras. "That will make this fight more interesting. If I can't bring you in to Genei Ryodan, I'll just have you dead."

Gon and Killua swallowed hard. Both were thinking of the same thing. _This is it. The final test for the combination attack!_

"Honestly, I didn't expect to see you here." Kuroro said calmly.

Kurapika didn't reply to that. Rather he threw him a question. "Why are you after the mistress of this clan, Akai Mikuru-sama? What do you want from her?"

Kuroro closed his eyes. "I don't feel oblige to answer you." Then, he slowly opened his eyes. "But I guess I'll just give you the answer. It doesn't really matter anyway." Kurapika felt his anger rising. The chains around Kuroro got tighter and tighter. Nonetheless, his face showed no sign of fear or pain. Then he continued. "I came here to take something. Something that I failed to take six years ago. I assumed you are aware of that girl's true identity."

"Aa. She's a Kuruta. Just like me."

"That's right. Oh and I forgot to inform you. She's my niece."

The chains around Kuroro's body tightened. Even though he was already aware of this, hearing the same words from the enemy he despised the most still triggered fury inside him. It was completely confirmed now. Kuroro Lucilfer is Mikuru Asahina's uncle. They were relatives.

Kurapika tried to calm himself. Then he threw another question. "The thing you failed to take from Mikuru-sama. It's the power of the scarlet eyes. The main reason why you destroy my clan, the Kuruta clan. You came looking for Mikuru-sama to take that."

"You're mistaken."

"Nani?"

"I was never interested with whatever power your clan has."

"Then why did you kill the Kuruta clan if not for their power?"

"I merely wanted to fulfill my brother's final wish. It just so happen that your clan is in the way." Kuroro stated calmly. "The scarlet eyes are just a plus."

"Your brother must be that selfish. To wish for someone else's death. You're all insane."

Kuroro's eyes suddenly left its calm state and turned completely dark. His aura suddenly changed and his voice suddenly became intimidating. "My brother was never selfish. And he never wished for something as shallow as the death of your egotistical clan." His aura suddenly rose up breaking the Kurapika's chain around him. "Maybe it's time for you to follow your entire clan." He conjured his book and called forth his Indoor Fish.

_Please be alright, Gon, Killua, Kurapika-kun._ Mikuru thought. _Please be safe. I'm almost there. _She raised her speed and run as fast as she could towards the trio's location. _There it is!_ Then, she heard something that made her stopped running.

"I assumed you are aware of that girl's true identity."

Mikuru increased her Zetsu and slowly approached the two people speaking. There was Kurapika – standing near her location. She couldn't see his face for he was looking the other way but she could feel his hatred and anger. She knew that his eyes bore the deepest shade of scarlet there is. His chains were tightly wound around a man. He was tall and his eyes were dark. He was calm yet the aura he's emitting was terrifying.

It was the first time Mikuru saw the man. But somehow his voice was familiar. It was like he had heard him somewhere. Then,

_You don't have to cry anymore. Listen to me. I'll take you away from this place soon._

"That dream." Mikuru suddenly remembered. It was from that dream she had the night before. It was the same voice.

_That's right. Just bear with it a little longer. I'll definitely come back and rescue you, Mikuru._

"The voice is similar but the voice in my dream is kinder. It's not as dark and somehow sad like this guy's voice." Mikuru said to herself. The next words of the man surprised Mikuru.

"That's right. Oh and I forgot to inform you. She's my niece."

_Niece? This…this is Kuroro Lucilfer? My…my uncle?_

A/N: That was pretty long. Arrgh! I really hate long chapters! Anyway, there aren't many chapters left for this fiction (I guess I have two or three more chapters to go) and I want to thank everyone who's keeping with this thing. I really appreciate it.


	19. Mikuru's Father

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Author's Note: Hi! I'm back! Here's the FOURTH to the last chapter of this fanfic. There are few things I want to note. First, I created an extended description of Kuroro's abilities. Well, it's a little difficult to keep with what I am intending to do if I limit it to what the researches are saying. Second, I tried my best to make the fight scenes more vivid. Feel free to ask me if there are murky scenes around my chapter. And finally, Kuroro might get a little out-of-character so please bear with me. I need him that way. (But I would be glad if you could point it out to me if he starts to get too OOC. Thanks guys!

_CHAPTER NINETEEN. MIKURU'S FATHER_

_Niece? This…this is Kuroro Lucilfer? My…my uncle?_

Mikuru stepped back a little.

_So this is the man I've been searching for years. The key to my father!_

She drew in a deep breath and moved stealthily to hear the conversation better.

"I merely wanted to fulfill my brother's final wish. It just so happen that your clan is in the way." Mikuru heard Kuroro say. It was terrifying to see how calm he could be in spite the fact that Kurapika's chains were binding him. "The scarlet eyes are just a plus." She heard him continue.

She drew in another deep breath. Kuroro's calmness wasn't the only thing that terrifies her now. There was something else.

"Your brother must be that selfish. To wish for someone else's death. You're all insane." Mikuru could feel her eyes starting to water. Kurapika's state was what intensifies her fear. He was more than angry. She could feel the rising amount of nen trying to escape from him. He was ready to kill him.

"My brother was never selfish. And he never wished for something as shallow as the death of your egotistical clan." Mikuru was shocked to see the sudden surge of aura from Kuroro "Maybe it's time for you to follow your entire clan."

From where Mikuru stands, she saw a huge white-looking fish came from Kuroro's book. _So this is what Maria is talking about._ From Maria's pool of information, Mikuru had studied the kind of nen Kuroro has been using. It was the first time she saw it first-hand. _It is truly terrifying. But…that kind of trick…that wouldn't work on me._

* * *

Kurapika stood with his chains on-guard. _He broke the Chain Jail. This doesn't look good. To break my Chain Jail means he had acquired "that" nen._

"You must be thinking why I broke through your chain of hatred." Kuroro started. "But I also presume you already know the reason why."

"Ah." Kurapika replied. "That Abengane person. You stole his nen."

"Correct." He replied back. "You must be aware now that your nen wouldn't work on me."

"That might be true."

Kuroro's calm face fell. _The tone of his voice means he's planning something. Better be careful._ Kuroro controlled the huge fish and started attacking the blonde Kuruta. With all the knowledge about Kuroro's known stolen ability from Maria, Kurapika managed to dodge all of his attacks.

_Dodging my attacks, huh? It seemed you have done a thorough research on me. The Indoor Fish is not something you can easily dodge as long as it is inside a sealed place._

"You better conjure something else." Kuroro heard Kurapika said. In one swift movement, Kurapika had thrown his Chain Jail towards Kuroro. The said guy managed to dodge it swiftly as he started to manipulate the huge fish to attack at the same time. Kurapika anticipated his counterattack and started swinging his Chain Jail to defend himself. But Kuroro's next move isn't something Kurapika foresee.

(AN: Okay guys, listen up. From here onwards, I'll be giving Kuroro other stolen abilities so please bear with my additions. Thanks!)

As soon as Kurapika moved his Chain Jail to get into the offensive mode again, the Indoor Fish was long gone and right behind him stood a huge golem-like statue with a huge hammer ready to smash him down. Upon Kuroro's signal, the statue made its move and hit Kurapika with its huge hammer. It didn't take a few more seconds to fill the place with rubbles and smoke. Kuroro enlarged his En knowing that his opponent wasn't that weak to be killed with just one hit. Withdrawing the Golem Statue, he recalled the Indoor Fish and controlled it to snoop around the rubbles in search of his target.

Just as Kuroro had suspected, Kurapika wasn't that dumb not to block the attack. As soon as he realized the presence of the statue, he reinforced himself with a huge amount of Ren and moved as fast and as far away as he can from the incoming hit. When the hit was over, he shifted his Ren to Zetsu and moved stealthily away from the rubbles. Immediately, he healed the wounds cause by the statue using his Holy Chain. He did it as fast as he could since he knew that Kuroro would definitely initiate another attack to ensure his death. From his position, he could see Kuroro withdrawing the statue and calling his huge fish.

_Hiding, I see._ Kuroro thought. _Just as I have suspected, you're a formidable opponent. If I had fought you before, I could have died. However, today is different._

Trying to anticipate his enemy's next move, Kuroro let his Indoor Fish linger a little while concealing his next plan.

_This is odd. _Kurapika thought. _He's not the type to be fooled around by this kind of hiding. And that the huge fish. It's floating without purpose. He might be searching for me in the rubbles but that would be just stupid. No one would be stuck under that for that long. He's definitely up to something._

Kurapika let the chain in his forefinger crawl unnoticed. _My chains now are useless. But then, I still have one chain left. My last trump card._

"That was a clever trick." Kuroro announced. His voice was low but the basement echoed his voice as if it was the darkest sound that can ever be heard.

From his hiding place, Kurapika glared at the said opponent trying to read what he meant by his words.

"You were good at hiding but I'm better in doing that."

Before even Kurapika could react, Kuroro appeared right behind him holding a huge red blanket.

"You-!"

"Just to tell you, I didn't come here unprepared."

The next thing Kurapika saw was a huge blinding explosion.

* * *

"Hey! What was that?" Killua yelled.

Gon turned back to look at the source of the explosion. "That came from Kurapika's side. I wonder if he's alright." He wondered worriedly.

"Don't worry, Gon. Kurapika won't get beaten that–" Killua words were cut as a sharp sword almost cut his face in half. "Phew. That was close." He managed to jump away from the source of the blade. He immediately purged his yo-yos with a steady amount of nen preparing for his next move.

"You should be worrying about yourself." Nobunaga said as he launched another swift attack towards Gon and Killua.

"You will be killed here so it doesn't really matter if your comrade back there dies." Machi added as she set out her string trying to capture the dodging teens.

"This is bad, Gon." Killua whispered. "I can't find my timing."

"Same here."

The two teenagers were having a difficult battle against Nobunaga and Machi. Killua had to admit to himself that their combination was very good. Nobunaga uses his cunning ability with his En and induces successive and swift attacks with his blade. Machi supports him by using her strings as defense and trap at the same time. One wrong move and they can both be captured by Machi's strings.

"These kids are getting on my nerves." Machi said to Nobunaga, annoyance was visible in her tone.

"I agree." Nobunaga replied trying to catch his breath. "They're faster than they were before. Other than that, their movements are more polish."

"I don't know for you but I want to end this quickly." Machi stood straight and started focusing a huge amount of Ko in her fingers.

"Hey, you wanna get killed!" Nobunaga yelled. He didn't even mind if Gon and Killua heard his next words. "That amount of Ko will leave the rest of your body weak! Are you insane?"

"Shut up. Mind your business." Machi said. "I'm finishing this whether you like it or not."

* * *

"Something bad is coming Gon." Killua sweated.

"Yeah, but this is the right timing, isn't it?" Gon grinned.

Killua grinned back. "I don't know what kind of trick she's planning to do. But with the time she's wasting right now can be made into our advantage. Ready, Gon?"

"Ousu!"

"Iku ze!" The two boys yelled and started to charge towards Nobunaga and Machi.

* * *

Both Kuroro and Kurapika were surprised with the huge explosion that actually saved Kurapika from being trapped in Kuroro's Fun Fun Cloth.

_An emission attack. He had another comrade around. _Kuroro thought backing a little giving himself, Kurapika and the unknown intruder some space. He immediately searched around for the source of the attack. Kurapika, on the other hand, didn't even have second thoughts on who might be the owner of the emission explosion.

_This is impossible. She should be locked up back there._ Kurapika thought angrily. But what Kurapika saw next is something he didn't expect.

A figure slowly walked its way towards the two fighting males. She approached the two with caution and her staff held firmly in front of her.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Mikuru said in low voice. She turned to look at Kurapika whose face was printed with the word 'shock'. She anticipated this.

"I was about to say it a while ago if not for the explosion."

"Mikuru…you can…walk?"

"I'm really sorry." Mikuru said with most sincere feelings she could muster. She withdrew her gaze from Kurapika and turned to look at the man she was searching for years.

"Hajimemashite. Asahina Mikuru to imasu."

Kuroro was out of words. But of course, he didn't let the two see it. Instead, he put up his most precious poker face and replied to the girl. "Ah. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikuru-san."

Mikuru drew in a deep breath and approached Kurapika. "I'll explain everything about this. But for now, please let me talk to him. I need to know something."

Kurapika saw the sincerity in her eyes. He closed his own and nodded. "I understood."

Mikuru smiled a little and turned her back against Kurapika to face Kuroro. Before she started her questions, she added in a small whisper. "And I still have something to ask to you. Something about the thing you said a while ago. Before you left back in the vaults."

Kurapika was surprised. "Yeah." He replied, his cheeks showing a tinge of redness. He stood up and kept his guard up. "Be careful."

"I will." Mikuru stepped forward, drew in a deep breath, and started talking. "You are Kuroro Lucilfer. I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I heard your conversation with Kurapika-kun a while ago. You are my uncle."

Kuroro nodded. "I am."

Mikuru drew in another deep breath. "My father, I mean, you're brother. You know who he is, right?"

"He is."

"Where is he?"

"I think you didn't catch up with my words a while ago." Kuroro said looking intently at Mikuru. "I said I annihilated the clan of Kuruta to fulfill his FINAL wish. It meant that he's not alive anymore. He's long dead."

Mikuru felt her tears starting to fill her eyes. "How is he dead? He is not supposed to be a member of the Kuruta clan! He should be alive somewhere! He should be…somewhere…he promised…he promised to come back for me...he promised! How come he's dead?"

"You never knew anything, don't you?"

"I don't understand." Mikuru said trying her best not to cry. "Maria and I made tons of researches about his whereabouts. He was related to Genei Ryodan. That's what we found out. But there was never any news that he was dead. So…so he should still be alive!"

"You really don't know. You're quite pitiful, don't you know that?"

Mikuru couldn't say another word. _What does he mean my father's dead? And why does he keep saying that I don't know anything?_

Kuroro closed his eyes and started explaining. "That promise. It was that time when he secretly visited you back in the province of Lukuso, isn't it?"

Mikuru nodded absentmindedly. "How did you know about that?"

"Simple. I was with him at that time."

"You were?"

"Yes." Kuroro said. "That was first and the last time he got the chance to see you."

"What do you mean?"

"It seemed that the person who took the liberty of locking you up in that mountain saw my brother." Kuroro said. Mikuru noticed the anger in his voice. The next words Kuroro said were the ones she never wanted to hear.

"He killed my brother."

* * *

-Flashback: 14 years ago, in the village of Lukuso-

"Aniki, I still think this is dangerous. Let's go home."

"Just a glimpse, Kuro."

"Come on, Aniki. It's not like she'll recognize you."

"I know. I just need to see her. Please Kuro."

Kuroro sighed. "You're the most stubborn person I've ever met."

Kurosu laughed a little. "Forgive me, Kuro. I'll definitely return this one to you."

"Fine. Fine." The annoyed little boy replied. "I'll stay up in that tree as a look out. You better not show yourself to anyone else or we're both dead."

Kurosu laughed again. "Sometimes I wonder who the elder sibling between the two of us is."

"Shut up. Just do what you need to do so we can get out of here."

Kurosu nodded and approached the small girl playing all by herself.

* * *

-Back to the timeline-

"Mikuru." Kurapika said slowly. Mikuru seemed to have dozed off to somewhere. He tried to say something but no words came out of his mouth. It was obvious to him who killed Mikuru's father.

"Daijoobu yo, Kurapika-kun." Mikuru said. Then she raised her to look at Kuroro. "I vaguely remember that. I was still small. But I often dreamt about that when I was young. When that man, my father, visited me and promised to take me away from that sad place."

"You remembered?"

"It was…a promise. He was…supposed to come back."

* * *

-Continue with the flashback-

Kurosu wiped the tears off the little girl's eyes, his daughter's eyes. It hurt him to see Mikuru's tears. It hurts him even more to know that he could not take her away from that place yet.

"You don't have to cry anymore. Listen to me. I'll take you away from this place soon. There are other things I must do first to make sure you won't get hurt and so with your mother. We'll escape from this place together with her."

"After that, I won't be alone anymore?"

That question almost tore his heart. He smiled gently at the young girl.

"That's right. Just bear with it a little longer. I'll definitely come back and rescue you, Mikuru."

He stood up and gave the little girl one last look before leaving.

_I'm sorry, Mikuru. I'm really sorry. I'll come back soon. I promise._

Kurosu was in this thoughts that he didn't notice a man that was about to attack him. The sharp blade hit him in the chest. He managed it lightly but because his guard was down, the damage it caused him was severe. He looked at his chest to see it bleeding badly.

"Who are you?" The man who attacked Kurosu asked. "You're not from this village."

"I just came to see my child."

"Child?" The man scrutinized him. "Ah, I remember. You are that man from the Ryuusei. Narumi's lover."

"Why did you tell Mikuru that she doesn't have a mother?"

"She need not know about that." The man said harshly. "Right now, she is nothing but a mere weapon for the village's safety. She doesn't need a family."

"You're insane."

With that said, Kurosu take out his weapon, a huge black book with the words 'Fiend's Wisdom' written on it. (AN: Because they're brothers and because I'm running out of Nen abilities, Kuroro and Kurosu have the same kind of ability. Please bear with me with this, guys. It's really difficult to come up with new techniques and such.)

"You came from specialization."

Kurosu didn't even bother to answer and started attacking the man without minding his own wounds. His wound slowed him a lot. Even with his ability, he found it hard to counterattack. The man of course noticed this and gave another critical blow on Kurosu's body.

"You're done. Even though you have a wonderful ability, it's useless with your state right now."

"You might be right…but it doesn't matter…right now. I'll be saving my…family…Narumi…and Mikuru from…this bigheaded village of yours." Kurosu tried to attack once more but the man dodged it easily. The man was about to end his life when another person joined them and stopped his attack.

"Aniki!" Kuroro run towards his brother and immediately scanned through his wounds. "You–!"

"Don't Kuro…" Kurosu said in a weak voice. "Get yourself out of here…I'll hold him for a while so you can escape."

"That's just insane. Why would I leave you here!"

"Because I ordered you to!" Kuroro was taken about by the sudden raise in voice of his brother. He knew that tone. It was the tone his brother uses when he meant what he is saying.

"Aniki."

"Please Kuro." Kurosu pleaded and whispered something to Kuroro's ears. "Do you understand Kuroro?" He ended as he slipped something into Kuroro's hands.

"Uhm."

"Now go."

"You are not going anywhere." The man said trying to block Kuroro's path. With the remaining bits of nen in his body, Kurosu forced an attack to the man and immobilized him until Kuroro was out of sight.

"You're staying here. I am your…opponent…remember?"

"What a nuisance!"

"Arrrgh!"

Kuroro closed his eyes as he heard his brother screaming in pain. Nonetheless, he continued running and didn't stop and even look back. Tears started to fall out of his eyes.

_I promise Aniki. I'll give it to her once I get her out of that village. I promise._

* * *

-Back to the timeline-

Mikuru didn't know what to do. She still won't let her tears fall but she could feel an intense pain inside her heart.

"All this time, I've been doing my best to live. Not only to fulfill the mission that I accepted years ago but also to find my father. All this time, I've been searching so diligently so that the day will come and I can finally meet him. That is the only compensation I have for being a weapon. The only consolation I keep telling to myself." Mikuru said in a dejected voice.

"Mikuru." As much as he wanted to say something to console Mikuru, Kurapika found himself speechless. How could possibly console a person who lost a father because your very own father killed him?

Kuroro stood there watching closely the reaction of his niece regarding his revelation. He closed his eyes once and reveal his red book. "I think the explanations are enough. I still have an opponent to kill. If you please step aside Mikuru-san."

But Mikuru didn't bulge. She kept her feet firmly planted on where she stood. "No."

"You wanted him to live? After you heard the truth?"

Mikuru bit her lip. "I know. But…"

"His father killed my brother, your father."

"I know that! But still…"

"You too kind-hearted, Mikuru-san." With that said, Kuroro threw a red cloth over the entire place where Mikuru stood. "You stay here for a while, Mikuru-san."

"What?" Mikuru didn't even have the chance to talk back when she felt herself shrinking. _The Fun Fun Cloth!_

"Mikuru!" Kurapika tried to grab her but was too late. Mikuru had already disappeared somewhere inside Kuroro's red cloth. "What did you do to her?"

"You don't need to be that worried. I wouldn't kill her. I believe I already told you. I'm not interested in whatever kind of power your clan has. That's why I have no reason to kill her. Besides, she's my brother's daughter. I wouldn't do something to defy a family."

Kuroro's explanation didn't seem to get through Kurapika. The blonde lad raised his chained hand and prepared to attack once again. "Give her back." His voice was full of anger and hatred.

"Sou? Then, forced me to give her back."

With that said, their battle continued.

* * *

-On Mikuru's side-

Mikuru was completely troubled. Before, she hated Kurapika for such a petty reason of jealousy. She didn't think there would come a time that a bigger reason for her to hate Kurapika would come.

"What should I do?" Mikuru asked herself. Up until now, she held her tears. She felt weak if she let the guys see her cry. But now, without anyone to see her, her tears just flow nonstop down her cheeks.

"Why does something like this always happen to me?" Mikuru retorted. "Okaasan, Otoosan, what should I do? How can possibly hate Kurapika now when I think I'm already falling in love with him?"

_It's not necessary to hate him._

Mikuru shook her head. "Not again. Why do you always talk in my head at times like this?"

_Why not? I'm you remember? I need to keep your thinking straight._

Mikuru just shook her head again. "Just shut up. I don't you to get my thinking straight."

_Really?_

Mikuru hesitated for a moment. "Fine. But what should I do now? I…I don't know if I can love a person knowing that…that his father is the cause of why my father's gone now."

_Then, hate his father. Not him._

"How do I do that!" Mikuru cried. "How can I do something like that? That is…just not possible."

_It's possible because you love him. Your parents past is not yours to bear, you know._

"Past?"

_Yep. You need to think straight. Remember what Leorio-kun said long long ago._

"Leorio-kun?"

_I don't think you don't have any more reason to hate Kurapika. Your mother and Kurapika's father are both dead anyway. That's what he said, remember?_

Mikuru thought for a moment. She wiped her tears and stood up.

"That's right. I shouldn't be hesitating like this. Kurapika-kun needs my help out there. My uncle is serious about killing. I can't let that happen. Our parents past is not ours to bear. I cannot hate him just because he happened to the son of my father's murderer. Kurapika-kun is not his father. They're two different people."

_That's my girl! Now get out of that stupid cloth and fight out there!_

"Uhm!"

Mikuru raised her staff out in front of here.

"Fun Fun Cloth is an ability to shrink any object including human beings into smaller size that can be trapped inside a piece of cloth. But Maria said that just like any other nen abilities, it has its weakness. And that weak point is…"

Mikuru focused her nen at the end of the staff and pointed it up.

"Up there!"

With her signal, her staff released a huge amount of nen hitting the uppermost part of the cloth.

"The part is where he holds the cloth. But that doesn't mean he puts a large amount of nen there. Because the main purpose of this ability is to trap victims and carry objects, the nen flow through this thing should be maximum at the bottom and minimum at the top."

* * *

Kurapika and Kuroro were in the middle of their fight when Kuroro felt something shook inside his book. He aimed a hit against Kurapika using his Golem Statue as he tried to move away from him to see what's happening.

"What the–!"

Kuroro's book flew out of his hand and fell to the ground. Kurapika was surprised as well when a blinding nen came surging out of the book hitting the ceiling of the basement.

"That nen…" Kurapika said trying to shield his eyes from the thick amount of smoke and stones caused by the sudden bombardment.

As the smoke cleared out, Kurapika heard a familiar voice coughing. Kuroro, on the other hand, was surprised to see the leftovers of his Fun Fun Cloth scattered all over the place. The cloth wasn't the only one destroyed. The page where the ability was supposed to be written was torn to shreds.

Kurapika looked around to see where the coughing sound was coming. When he finally realized where the sounds came from, he immediately approached only to hear Mikuru speaking.

"That was a rough landing. I shouldn't have bombarded it too much." Mikuru said in between coughs. When she raised her head, Kurapika was already standing in front of her.

"Mikuru…" Kurapika said hesitantly. He suddenly remembered what Kuroro said about the death of Mikuru's father. _His father killed my brother, your father._

Mikuru saw the hesitance in Kurapika's eyes. She stood up and approached him with a smile. "I'm happy you're okay."

"Mikuru…why…"

Mikuru put her finger on his lips stopping him from talking any further. "Gon and the others told me about you before he came here. Your revenge against Genei Ryodan changed you completely to the point that you almost destroyed yourself. I cannot let something like that happen to me. Or should I say you wouldn't let something like that happen to me, right?" Mikuru ended with a smile.

Kurapika smiled a little and nodded. "Of course."

Kuroro heard what Mikuru said and sighed. "She's really your daughter, Aniki. You're both stupid…and stubborn." He laughed to himself. "Then, I'll just have to finish what I've started right?" His picked up his red book. "This is the end."

A/N: Okay guys, I know this is really really late. I was supposed to update last April. Forgive me for that. *puppy eyes inserted here* Anyway, the next chapter will be posted in one week time since there are three more chapters left (That includes the epilogue. Yes, guys, I am making an epilogue for this thing.) Since I plan to finish this fiction before the school year starts. (Yep. In one month time, this fic will finally come to an end.) After that, I'll be taking a break first to complete the next story I'm planning to publish here. That's it guys! And thank you so much for all of those patient readers who waits for my chapters in spite of my oh-so-late attitude! Thanks so much!


	20. Author's Note (I mean, apology)

Author's Note (Ehem..Apology)

First and foremost, I want to extend my deepest apology to all the readers of this fanfic. It's been a two-year lag between these two chapters. I kinda neglected this thing so I could finish my master's degree in time for 2013 graduation. Sadly, I didn't make it and I have to propose a new thesis topic. The last one's a shit and it didn't work. Hopefully, I'll graduate next year.

Second, I'll reiterate it again. **I am not abandoning this fanfic.** I know the feeling of reading a fanfic that gets dropped after some chapters. It's annoying and I don't want to be that.

Third, I want to thank all of you readers and reviewers for keeping up with this story until 2012 when I'm at my lowest low. I was supposed to continue it at that time because I got really inspired with the amount of people who wanted this story to continue. The only problem is I was so depressed with the graduate school life that I cannot find an inspiration to write the next chapter.

Since my graduate school life has been extended for another year and a half, I'll be spending the rest of my Christmas vacation to continue this fanfic. I believed I mentioned it sometime long long long ago that this fanfic was supposed to end in 3-4 more chapters. As a compensation for those who keep up with me and as an appreciation gift, I'll be extending the story a little bit. I'll be adding a few more scenes that can get this until chapter 30 at max plus an epilogue. During Christmas break (which will start in my university around Dec.20), I'll closet myself in my room to get this fanfic done. And by the 2014, as a New Year's Resolution, I get this fanfic to end in an amazing way.

I want to give special thanks to all the reviewers who inspired me:

**Pika Yuhi-chan**, thanks for reviewing this thing even though it's so not updated. I really appreciate it.

** .7**, thanks for the review and I hope you'll still review this though the tension's already gone because of that long gap.

**PrincessWindNight**, don't worry you're not being a jerk. I really like that review of yours honestly. (Swear!) I appreciate it when people say things head on to me and I really wanted to thank you for that.

**tifa2001**, I'm working on that request of yours. I haven't figure out how to write it though since I haven't wrote a fanfic with the character having kids yet. This will be a challenge!

**Nispedana**, thanks for the review series. I really appreciate it. And I'm glad you didn't find it boring. The next scenes are coming. Hope you'll still enjoy them!

**Missy'Cinnamon**, it was a difficult thing to get the OC straight and I'm glad you like Mikuru.

**SilverNeira**, it's the first time I received a 'Damn you' as a review and I was quite surprise that I didn't get mad at it! On the contrary, it actually made me smile! Thank you so much for liking my story and I hope you'll still read the next chapters.

**aichioluv**, the review barrage I received from you really inspired me and I hope you continue to support this fanfic. Thank you really!

**Stelra Etnae**, you, complicatedmind21 and White Alchemist Taya are my first constant reviewers and I really appreciate those. If it is not for the three of you, I might have deleted this thing. Thank you for keeping the reviews coming and thanks for the inspiration that flows with them.

**M404**, it's been so long since our last PM. It took me this long to get this thing continue. Hope you'll continue to support my fanfic.

**bbymojo**, sorry it took so long and I hope you'll continue reading this fanfic. Thanks so much.

**Nights1367**, I think it's a give-and-take thing. I inspire people and people inspire me. And I'm so happy that we can inspire each other into writing fanfic. Thank you thank you.

**Kairinjin**, thank you for the review and I hope you'll read this again. Thanks!

**Carmellie choco-chan**, wherever you are now, thank you. You already know what this means so thank you.

**SwissEclipse130**, dude here's is it. It took so long but I hope it's worth the wait. Thanks!

**Mikila94**, thanks for the wonderful reviews and I really appreciate it that you continue to support my fanfic. Thank you.

**White Alchemist Taya**, oh dear! I miss your queries from before! I hope you'll continue to support my fanfic and thanks so much for the reviews. Like I said to Stelra Etnae, you're part of my first constant reviewers. Thank you so much for that.

**flower scent**, it got this long but I hope you'll still love its thrill and plot line. Thanks so much.

**KiGaMin**, I hope it still interests you to read this especially it took me really long time to update.

**anImEii19**, I hope this fanfic will still make say 'wow' even after a long lag of updates.

**Paperoo**, the plot still goes on and even though the tension long gone hope you'll still support this.

**complicatedmind21**, I hope you saw your names up there. Being one of my first constant reviewers, I want to thank you so much and I hope you'll continue to support this fanfic until the end.

**psychotic luv**, thanks for being my very first reviewer. Hope you can still on this fanfic.

And to my previous reviews, **yonet-chan , X-Takoyaki-X**, **syla**, **QueenOfKites**, **A-Prayer-4-da-Damned**, it took it this long but I hope you guys are still on it.

And to** Alice**, **Guest**, **mEevaH**, **Nobody**, **ayame**, **kirani**, **The**, **BabyCherish**, **lia pika**, **kyoko**, I don't know how to get the next chapter to you since you're not logged in to FFnet but I hope you'll get to read this again.

And to those who followed and added my fanfic to their favorite, thank you.

With all the true meaning of the word, _thank you._

So here we go.

Silence: hiatus status – removed!


	21. At the Peak of Each Fight

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Author's Note: I want to start again with an apology. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! The next chapters are going to be a blast so please look forward to them! Again guys I'm really really sorry and thank you for the continued support!

_CHAPTER TWENTY. AT THE PEAK OF EACH FIGHT_

"She's really your daughter, Aniki. You're both stupid…and stubborn." He laughed to himself.

"Then, I'll just have to finish what I've started right?" His picked up his red book. "This is the end."

Kurapika and Mikuru weren't that far from Kuroro. Both of them heard what he said.

"What do you mean 'finish what you've started'?" Mikuru asked in low voice.

"I told you that Aniki left me a single wish to fulfill."

"May I ask what that is?"

"You'll know what it is as soon as it's done."

Kuroro didn't wait for another word from Mikuru and deliberately attacked her and Kurapika with his Indoor Fish. The pair dodged his attacks and countered with their own. Mikuru created a series of nen spheres from her staff and sent them flying towards Kuroro. Kurapika supported the attack by controlling his chains to attack Kuroro from his blind spot to corner him.

Kuroro called for his golem statue to protect him from both attacks. Kurapika and Mikuru didn't stop their attacks. Mikuru continued to bombard Kuroro with her nen energy spheres with Kurapika controlling his chains to limit Kuroro's movement.

"The golem is in the way." Kurapika noted.

Mikuru nodded. "It's tough. My energy spheres cannot pass through it."

After the smokes created by Mikuru's continuous attacks faded, the two saw Kuroro standing solemnly with his golem statue.

"I'm amazed with how you control your nen." They heard him said. "I have to say my brother would have been so proud." Then, they saw Kuroro turned a page from his book. "But like I said, this is where it ends." The next thing the pair noticed was a huge cloud hovering the entire place. It wasn't an ordinary cloud. It was dark and huge amount of nen was flowing through it.

"Stay close with me."

"Eh?" Mikuru replied with surprise. Not because of Kurapika's words but the thing he did when he said those words. Kurapika got hold of her hands using his chain-free hand and held onto them tightly. He young lass couldn't help but blushed.

_Come on, Mikuru! This isn't the time to get so flushed!_ Mikuru scolded herself. She took a deep breath and returned the gesture. "Don't worry. I'll keep myself alive. I won't die because we still have something to talk about, right?"

Kurapika nodded.

Kuroro, on the other hand, was busy summoning a page from his book. It was a special page in his Bandit's Secrets. The one he rarely used unless necessary. "This would be the last. After this, it'll be over. Right, Aniki?"

He slowly raised his hand. It was like a signal. Because as soon as he raised his hand, a series of snakes emerged from the clouds. The snakes possessed glaring red eyes and sharp fangs. Out of their mouths came out strong lightning bolts.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Mikuru said. "This could be dangerous."

"Mikuru."

"Hmm?"

"Can you make those nen spheres smaller?"

Mikuru nodded. "Of course. That would be easy."

"Here's the plan then."

* * *

-Going to Gon and Killua's side- (We have to visit the other teams too, you know. :D)

"Iku ze!"

Machi was still in the middle of focusing her nen when she noticed Gon and Killua charging towards them.

"Continue whatever the hell you're doing!" Nobunaga stood in between. "I'll hold them!"

Machi just nodded and proceeded to focusing her nen.

Nobunaga increased the amount of nen in his katana and let the remaining of his nen to cover his body. "Give me your best shot, brats!"

Gon and Killua continued to moved towards Nobunaga. Nobunaga made a slashing move with his katana and aimed towards Gon and Killua. He moved as fast as sound and cut the two teens with his katana. However.

"What!"

Nobunaga just felt something silky draped over his arms. Two pairs of cut jackets fell onto his arms. A smoke was seen emerging from the pocket of both jackets.

"Arrgh!" Before Nobunaga could react, his eyes were blinded with a strong tear-gas that exploded near him. Getting over his panic and shocked, he increased his En to compensate for his blinded eyes. It took him another second to realize that he wasn't the two boys' target.

"Machi!"

"Too late now, idiot!" Nobunaga heard one of the boys, Killua shouted.

Machi, on the other hand, wasn't that stupid to realize the two boys' plans. She moved as fast as she could so as to finish the nen purging she's been doing. She stretched her free hand and created a series of strings to slow down Gon and Killua's movements. However, the boys' next move wasn't exactly the one she expected.

With Nobunaga blinded behind them, Gon started focusing a huge amount of Ko in his fingers instead on his fist.

"Saisho ha Ku! Janken!...Chi!"

A sharp nen-blade appeared from Gon's fingers posed like scissors and deliberately cut through Machi's strings. At the same moment, Killua pulled out his yo-yos and caught all the ends of the strings cut by Gon and were directly attached to Machi.

"Shame isn't it. Game over for you." With his preserved nen, Killua let his electricity flow through the strings of his yo-yos going to Machi's string and eventually sending a series of electric shocks towards Machi. Since the attack was made while Machi was still connected to her strings, Killua was able to damage Machi's nen system weakening her completely.

"You-" Machi started coughing blood from the shock. "I won't…let…you get…a..way…ea..sily…" With the nen she focused on her other hand, she was about to counterattack. But Gon was faster.

"Who told you we're done?" Gon said and send a nen energy ball towards Machi. "Saisho ha Ku! Janken! Pa!"

Nobunaga couldn't see exactly what's happening with his eyes all teary. Nonetheless, he was able to sense the sudden disappearance of Machi's nen. "Oi! Machi! You okay there? Machi!"

"Don't worry. We didn't kill her. She's just unconscious." Killua answered instead. "I hit all the nerves in her entire body so she won't be waking up for a few days or so."

"Brats!" Nobunaga yelled angrily rubbing his eyes. When he eyes cleared a little, he repositioned himself again to attack. He released a really huge aura and a very scary one.

Gon and Killua swallowed. "One down."

"But there's still Nobunaga."

"We still have one last trick up our sleeve, Killua."

"That's true." Killua replied. "But with the remaining nen we have, it's going to be difficult you know."

"Yeah."

"Ready Gon?"

"Ousu!"

"This is the last one so you better not mess up!"

"Here we go!"

Gon and Killua launched a direct attack towards Nobunaga. Nobunaga immediately dodged the attack and countered it with his own. The two boys started running around and throwing punches and kicks towards Nobunaga who in turn wasn't even having a hard time blocking the attack.

"Such petty attack won't work, brats."

The boys just nodded towards each other and didn't stop the petty attack they've been giving to Nobunaga. Nobunaga thought it's a little strange for them to be too stubborn. He increased his En and made sure he has a stable amount of nen for defense. He could be falling into one of their traps just how Machi was thrown into one.

_He's falling into the bait._ Killua thought. _That kind of stable defense is not as strong as it looks. The longer you focus on thinking that we have something else to surprise you with, the more anxious you will get. That case, you'll be using a stable defense which actually depletes your nen slowly._

Gon tried his best not to smirk. _Killua's great! His plan is already working. Nobunaga will never have a clue that we're actually depleting his supply of nen. I better not lose mine either. The last attack will be a big blast!_

Nobunaga was still in the middle of his continuous attack-defense scheme against Gon and Killua. _This is strange._ Nobunaga thought. _They're not attacking with full power but they don't seem to have any big attacks or traps. This is bad. I need to focus more and think of whatever they're thinking!_ Nobunaga thought in desperation.

"Gon!" Killua shouted. "Get ready!"

"Ousu!"

Nobunaga heard the cue and smirked. _So that's it, huh?_ He immediately released the stable around his body that built up his defense and shifted most of his nen to his katana and prepared for the attack. "Come on, brats! I'll show how pain feels like!"

Killua poised to attack when suddenly. "Baka!" Killua just smirked evilly and withdrew from Nobunaga.

"Nani!"

"Saisho ha Ku! Janken! Pa!"

From behind, Gon attacked Nobunaga. He managed to dodge the attack and immediately regained his balance to cut Gon with his blade. Gon immediately moved to the nearest boulders to him and crushed them towards the direction of Nobunaga and his incoming blade. The attempt to slow him worked a little but with Nobunaga's huge amount of nen, they were deflected as if they were just cotton balls flying.

"Prepare to die!"

What happened next was what Nobunaga did not anticipated. Killua threw himself between Gon and Nobunaga's blade with another tear gas bomb in his hand. Nobunaga knowing the thing Killua was holding immediately stepped back.

"You're not getting me that-!"

Killua and Gon just smirked. Nobunaga looked at back and saw a series of yoyo strings scattered all over the place where he stepped back.

"Gotcha!"

Nobunaga tried to destroy the strings with his katana but Killua was faster. He immediately immobilized Nobunaga with his other yoyo. "Gon! Don't dare hold back now or I'll kill you!"

"Roger that!"

Nobunaga saw Gon's stance and immediately think of a way to get out of the strings. _A direct hit from that isn't good. Even if I defend myself from that, I'll still get damage._ He started to increase his nen for defense and put the rest to his katana as he continued to wiggle his way out of Killuas' yoyo.

_He's good. _Killua squirmed. _I've been trying my best to hold him. Gon! You better hurry up!_ He mentally yelled at Gon.

Gon understood Killua's glares. _It must be hard to hold him like. I better do it fast!_ Gon started piling up his nen and, "Saisho ha Ku! Janken! KU!"

At the same moment, Gon's fist hit Nobunaga square on the chest, Killua backed him up by sending the maximum voltage of electricity he could create towards Nobunaga.

Within a few seconds Nobunaga was down to the ground. "Y-y-you, br-brats…"

"He's really one hell of a monster." Killua said. "It seemed that we cannot knock him down. But with his state right now, I don't think he's still a threat."

Gon nodded in agreement. "Should we help Kurapika out there?"

"After we completely immobilized him. Even as I say, I hit his nerves as well as those of Machi's, there's still a possibility that they can regain their nen and fight again." Killua explained. "We better immobilized him and that girl to make sure they won't be a threat for a while.

Gon nodded. "Demo, I don't think I could help you anymore. Hehe." Gon landed flat to the floor and fell unconscious.

"Oi! Gon!" Killua yelled. _Gon's out. Well I'm almost out of nen just as Gon is. I just have to make sure these two monsters won't hurt Oneechan or Kurapika._

* * *

-Back to Mikuru and Kurapika's fight-

Mikuru backed off a little and started to compress the nen spheres she has into smaller and more compact form. She looked up at Kurapika who standing in front of her with his chains floating about ready to attack. _I have to admit. You're one of a kind, Kurapika-kun. To be able to create a perfect plan in the middle of all of this._ Mikuru smiled to herself. She admitted that even herself wouldn't be able to think of a plan like the plan Kurapika formulated.

_Focus the nen more. Make the nen spheres more compact to make it more powerful._

Mikuru continued to with the task Kurapika asked her to do. Kurapika, on the other hand, watched carefully as Kuroro prepared for his own attacks.

_This isn't good. Whatever those snakes are, they are dangerous, other than the fact that they seem to emit a tremendous amount of nen through those lightning. If those snakes bit me or Mikuru, it will be the end._ Kurapika thought as he was trying to think of a backup plan just in case the one he came up with failed.

As Mikuru and Kurapika started the preparation for their plan, Kuroro slowly put down his raised arm. "Attack the lad first. Keep the girl alive." Kuroro whispered to the snakes. The snakes seemed to understand him for they made a gesture that looked as if they nodded. Then in a louder voice. "Now."

Mikuru and Kurapika sensed the coming surge of attacks towards them and dodged. The snakes made continuous attempts to bit them or hit them with lightning. Mikuru found it hard to focus her nen and dodged the attacks at the same time. Kurapika tried his best to cover for Mikuru to give her more time to prepare. It was then Kurapika noticed something.

"Mikuru, stand back."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Mikuru nodded and moved backwards. When she stood in a good distance from Kurapika, it was then she noticed what Kurapika noticed earlier. "The snakes are only attacking Kurapika." Mikuru said in a low voice. "But why?" She turned to look at Kuroro who was solemnly watching them move. Mikuru closed her eyes thinking.

"Kurapika-kun!" Mikuru shouted towards Kurapika's location. "I'll start the plan now!"

Kurapika just nodded as he continued to dodge and counter attack against the snakes.

"Gomenasai, Ojisama. But I have to do this." Mikuru said quietly. With a wave of her staff, the small compact nen spheres she created made their way towards Kuroro. They were so small almost the size of a marble.

Kuroro noticed the attack and called for his golem statue. _I'm really sorry Ojisama. Kurapika had just formulated a plan to destroy that statue. I wouldn't want to hurt you but it's a necessity that I do. Please forgive me._ Mikuru sadly said to herself. With another wave, she controlled the small nen spheres to directly hit the joints of the golem. The nen spheres were so small that they managed to get into the joints of the golem.

"I'm really sorry." Mikuru sadly said in spite of the triumphant plan. With another wave of her staff, the nen spheres exploded simultaneously all over the body of the golem. "This is the last." Mikuru raised her staff, created a huge version of those nen spheres, and immediately released them towards the crumbling golem.

The immense attack Mikuru initiated completed destroyed the huge golem until it crumbled to bits of rocks. Kuroro, on the other hand, seemed rather glad at the defeat of his golem. He was smiling solemnly in the middle of the crumbling statue. "You're good." He said monotonously. "Aniki would be really proud of you. Of course, I am too."

"Why are you saying this? I don't understand."

"Aniki had always wanted to have a child. When you were trapped in that tribe, Aniki had longed so much to carry you off together with Narumi-san to a place far from everything. Where he can be just a normal father and husband and not just a person living in Ryuusei."

Mikuru lowered her eyes. She remembered how gentle his father's words the first and last time she met him. She knew it was love and she knew that it was so warm just like her mother's.

Kuroro saw the look on Mikuru's face and continued talking. "Aniki loved to daydream. Sometimes, he would tell it to me and I would just laugh at how absurd those daydreams are." Kuroro let out a sarcastic laugh. "He wanted to be your nen master. He wanted you to become a first class hunter and not a criminal like Genei Ryodan. He had so much hopes for you." Then Kuroro's eyes darkened. "But that tribe took everything from him. His love, his dreams, his only daughter."

Mikuru felt anger as Kuroro breathed out those words. Then she noticed that Kuroro raised his hand. "What are you doing?"

"How many do I have to tell you? I'm fulfilling my brother's wish." With that said, he turned his summoned snakes and in a low voice he said, "Crush _him_."

With a swift movement, the snakes deliberately attacked Kurapika from all directions. Kurapika did his best to dodge and destroy all snakes. He immediately manipulated two of his chains to attack simultaneously. Mikuru tried to support him from where she stood but with Kurapika's speed and the speed of the attacking snakes, it was almost impossible to attack the snakes without getting Kurapika caught up in her bombardment attacks.

Mikuru tried to think of a way to help Kurapika and at that moment, she could only think of one solution to save him. "I'm really really sorry. Please forgive me, Ojisama." Mikuru built as much speed as she can and attack Kuroro head on.

"You're willing to sacrifice that much to save him." Kuroro whispered. "That's great. That way I wouldn't regret the results of this." He ended his statement with a dry chuckle and prepared himself for the incoming attack.

With a trained ability to create nen spheres in a good speed, she sent Kuroro a series of attack. Instead of dodging, Kuroro called for the other summoned snakes to protect him. Even though her nen spheres were blocked easily by Kuroro, Mikuru didn't cease the attack and continued firing the nen spheres towards him. _I cannot possibly stop here. If I cannot defeat Ojisama here, Kurapika will be killed._ Those were the words floating in Mikuru's mind as she stubbornly attack Kuroro.

Kurapika was aware of Mikuru's movements. _This is bad. I have to get away from these snakes quick._ Kurapika's now panicking. He's too worried with Mikuru attacking Kuroro deliberately all by herself plus the fact that he's now facing a series of snakes which emits lightning at every chance. _Come on, Kurapika! Think!_ Kurapika was in the middle of his thinking when he didn't notice one of the snakes had caught his leg.

"Arrrgh!"

_That voice!_ Mikuru stayed still as she turned her head towards the sound of Kurapika's voice. "Kurapika-kun!" She withdrew from attacking Kuroro and moved to where Kurapika was. What she saw made her panic and move even faster.

"No…NO!"

The next thing Kurapika saw was a deep crimson liquid hitting his face.

* * *

-Hatsumi's side (Again, we'll be visiting the other groups fighting. Eheh.)-

_This is tough. Two Ryodan members. Good thing, the Shalnark guy couldn't use his ability on me or else I would be doomed._ Hatsumi thought. Most of the marionettes were gone already so Hatsumi has to face the fact that she has to fight Shalnark and Shizuku at the same time. Shizuku didn't waste time and continued to attack Hatsumi. As she continued to dodge Shizuku's hit, Hatsumi let her hair do the attacking for her. Shalnark was as skilled as Shizuku as a fighter and even without his abilities, Hatsumi still find it hard to deal with the two.

"You're persistent you know." Shalnark said. "Most of your friends are gone and you're still fighting."

Hatsumi just smiled and replied. "It's my duty to protect my young mistress so even if I stand here all by myself, I'll continue fighting you."

"That's so nice of you." Shalnark smirked. "Dying to save that cute mistress."

"Oh why thank you." Hatsumi continued to smile.

_That smile is starting to get in my nerves._ Shalnark thought. "Well, if you insist on doing that. Might as well end this. Though, it's a pity to do this trick since I won't remember any of this after." Then to Shizuku. "Shizuku, back off! Finish those dolls back there. Leave this maid to me." With that, Shalnark stick an antenna on his left leg and hit the button, "Auto Mode".

Hatsumi noticed the sudden change in the nen aura covering Shalnark's body. _Auto Mode? I've heard this once from Maria-neesama. I already expected something like this but this is my first actually seeing it. I must admit, the aura's overwhelming._ Her thoughts were cut abruptly as Shalnark started attacking her. _He's too fast!_ Hatsumi tried to familiarize herself with guy's attacks. _He must have some habit I could make use of._ _Thinking and attacking at the same time isn't really my thing, ne Sanae?_

* * *

-Sanae's side-

_This is annoying!_ Sanae said to herself as she dodged as series of bullets heading her way. _These guys are a handful! They didn't even give me time to regenerate my nen! Argh! I can't think of any good ideas now! I really hate thinking and attacking at the same time! Argh! This must be what Hatsumi is thinking right now. Good thing I have a good supply of nen or else, I've been tortured to pieces by now!_

"This is quite fun, don't you think Feitan?"

The blue-haired Ryodan shrugged with irritation, "What's so fun about fighting together like this? Moreover against a single maid!" Feitan was nearing his annoyance limit.

"You have no choice but to agree with this setup Feitan." Franklin told him. "Your Rising Sun didn't do any damage to her."

Feitan shrugged again but didn't retort back. _That was the first time someone shielded my Rising Sun and emerged with no injuries or burnt marks._ Feitan thought in annoyance. _Rising Sun was one of my trump cards in battle. It has never been defeated before._ Feitan thought as he remembered how easily the orange-haired maid closeted herself in her own fingernails making an almost exactly the same armor, Pain Packer, he has.

"Those nails are annoying." Feitan heard Phinks said. "Feitan's fire doesn't work. Franklin's bullets don't work."

"Your punches don't work either." Feitan added.

"Don't remind me." Phinks said. "Randomly attacking her is useless. Got any ideas? I hate thinking."

"Don't ask me. I don't like thinking either. Franklin?"

Franklin didn't say a word. He has an idea in my mind but it's a double-edge sword. It could defeat the opponent but there's a big possibility that they got killed too.

"Hey, Franklin!"

Franklin raised his head just in time to dodge Sanae's attack. "That was close."

"Don't just stand there lost, Franklin!" Phinks shouted again.

Franklin ignored Phinks' lecture and said, "I have an idea."

"What?!"

"It might kill us though."

"Like hell I care about that. We'll be killed if we don't make a move, idiot!"

"Right. Follow me." Franklin started running away from Sanae.

_They're planning something. _Sanae thought as she followed the trio. _What is in that area again? Dead end…money vault…corridor…scarl…_ Sanae stopped. _This is bad! They're heading towards the vaults of the Scarlet Eyes!_

* * *

-Maria and Senritsu's side-

Senritsu didn't make a single sound as she hide behind Maria's nen-created walls. With her flute in hand, she silently waited for Maria's signal.

"Yookoso." Senritsu heard Maria greeted. At the same time, she heard two sets of footsteps entered their location.

"Who are you?" A deep voice sounded. It was a voice she heard from long ago. The small man who has the ability to copy objects.

"Maria el Millere to imasu." Senritsu heard her reply.

"You are the puppeteer." It was other guy.

"I am."

"These things are troublesome but you wouldn't stop them so it's even more bothersome to talk to you against it."

"Indeed that's true."

"That would be it then."

In a matter of seconds, Bonorenolf started his Prelude and conjured a warrior gear. Senritsu couldn't see exactly what was happening but she could hear a low music resounding from one of Maria's opponents. She could feel Maria countering his attack with his marionettes. _Just a little bit longer._ Senritsu thought. _A little bit longer._

Maria focused carefully on attacking Bonorenolf making sure he and the other guy, Koltopi wouldn't noticed the presence the Senritsu. _This is difficult but if this goes well, that would be two people down._

Bonorenolf continued his Prelude and tried to get past away from the interfering marionettes. His target was the manipulator. Koltopi assist him from the side to give Bonorenolf a clear shot. _One Jupiter and this would be over. _Koltopi thought. Bonorenolf, on the other hand, was feeling uneasy. It feels like something is amiss. Nonetheless, he continued to pursue his target making sure not to let his guard down just in case the maid was plotting something.

Maria was having a hard time keeping them in one area. She knew that the enemies were on their guard and it wouldn't be easy to see an opening. _I have no choice._ Maria thought. With that, she let one of her strings to slide off from her fingers revealing a chance for striking. _Please fall over the bait._ Maria thought knowing that prayers won't help her at the moment.

Bonorenolf saw the opening and didn't held back one bit.

"This is the end, Miss."

With that, the music from his body changed and in a few more while a huge planet like boulder taking the shape of Jupiter appeared just high above Maria.

"Sayonara!"

* * *

-Hatsumi's side-

Hatsumi continued dodging most of Shalnark's attack but she's finding it hard to follow his movements. _He's way faster than awhile ago._ Hatsumi thought. She started moving her hair to attack the boy when she noticed something. _What's going on? I could sense Sanae moving. Moreover she moving towards here._ Hatsumi stopped her attacks and move to her defense mode. _Iie. That is not possible. She should not come here when our plan is to keep the Ryodan members away from each other. Where else is…wait a minute…_ Hatsumi started having cold sweats. _They're heading towards the Scarlet Eyes!_ Hatsumi started panicking. _What should I do? They should not be going to that area. That was too near the mistress's area! _Hatsumi took in a deep breath as she started thinking. After awhile she started running towards the location Sanae was running. _It's all or nothing now. Defeat them all or get killed._

* * *

-Sanae's side-

_Those bastards. I don't know what they're thinking but I can't let them get to that area. The Scarlet Eyes are over there. The mistress is over there as well!_

Sanae continued running fast to catch up with the trio who started running towards the other end of the basement. "Hey you, idiots! How dare you run away from me?!"

"Shut up, nail monster!" Phinks shouted. Then, in a small voice, "Hey, Franklin WHY are we running?"

"I'm not quite sure about this but didn't you noticed that the maid keeps us from moving over here?" Franklin explained as they continued to move in a fast pace.

Phinks knotted his eyebrows. "Do I even have time to notice that?"

Franklin just sighed and continued. "It seemed to me that she's trying to block this area. The entire place is a nen-barrier. A very good reason why we cannot trace the others." He then looked back at their pursuer. "However, this maid seemed to have a way to sense her comrades. I'm guessing the reason for that is because they're controlled or at the very least connected to the others."

Phinks shrugged. "That's a long lecture and I don't understand any of it."

Franklin sighed again as the three increased their speed even more. "In simpler terms, they can communicate with one another and we can't. And they're protecting something – someone – from this area"

"What if this is a trap?" Feitan asked.

"That's why it's double-edge." Franklin replied.

"Victory or death." Phinks concluded. "This is becoming more and more interesting!"

_Those bastards! They're running too fast! _Sanae started complaining. _I need them out of that area! Or else I'll be…_ Sanae stopped from running. _What is this? Hatsumi?!_

* * *

-Hatsumi's side-

_Sanae must have noticed my movements now._ Hatsumi thought. The blue-haired maid started running towards the direction of the other Sanae's group. _I have to get there fast before they reach the fork that goes to the Scarlet Eyes' vault. Sanae will have hard time blocking them from that area. At least if we're together…_

Shizuku started running after the Auto-mode Shalnark and the running maid. "Where is she going?" Shizuku asked to herself. "She doesn't look like she's escaping. It's more like she's in a hurry." The bespectacled girl thought even more as she looked at the running Shalnark. "Shalnark won't stop pursuing her anyway but this could also lead to a trap. If he's still on that mode by that, it would be difficult to get him out alive. He never recognizes anyone in that mode." She silently continued her pursuit as she gripped on Deme-chan tighter in case a trap activates.

Meanwhile, Hatsumi was having a hard time running towards her target and at the same time dodged Shalnark's attacks. Even at her best speed, Shalnark could still caught up to her and it started to get hard to dodge him. _I better hurry. They're almost at the fork!_

* * *

-Sanae's side-

_This is bad! This is bad! THIS IS BAD!_ Sanae was already panicking. Their group was almost at the fork leading to the Scarlet Eyes' vault. _And I don't even get it why Hatsumi's moving towards here! Sanae think, think, think! Hatsumi must have figure out something!_ Then, something clicked on her head. _So that could be it, huh? What a idiotic daring move, Hatsumi. Yosh!_ Then in a loud voice, "Full speed ahead!"

Phinks covered his ears when an ear-piercing voice echoed the walls of the basement. "What the hell is wrong with that girl? Shouting like an idiot!"

"You're shouting too. You're an idiot then." Feitan replied nonchalantly.

"Nani!?"

Franklin didn't even bother stopping the two. _The maid started to panic awhile ago but it seems that she already got over with it. She must have planned something already. What could be in this area?_ Franklin thought. _Could be it that the other groups are here? Or maybe that Kuruta girl we're looking for?_


End file.
